


Absolute Zero

by ID_Locke



Category: Divine Worship - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Consensual Non-Consent, Enemas, M/M, Medical Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Piercings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Khale has gained an unwanted power he can't control thanks to his evil, manipulative father. In order to learn control and save his people from a war they didn't start, he needs to accept his father's offer to teach him control. The price of that is the use of his body. As Khale struggles to learn control of his new power, he begins to learn about the things that turn him on that he never expected.





	1. Absolute Zero 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Divine Worship world, this is actually the story that started it all. For the sharp-eyed readers out there, yes, the Creviline mentioned (Khale's father) is the same Creviline mentioned in Metamorphosis as well as Isshaul and Qyliah from that story as well. For those keeping track, this story takes place 334 years after the events of Metamorphosis. You do not have to read Metamorphosis to follow what's going on in Absolute Zero as they are stand-alone stories.
> 
> Khale's story continues with Absolute Destiny where he will get his happily ever after. That is currently a WIP but I may post what I've got written of that.

** Absolute Zero 1 **

 My back was pressed to the cold rocks of the mountain peak I called home. In front of me knelt the most beautiful human girl I’d ever seen. I’d been thrilled when she’d shyly agreed to meet in the mountains. Being able to freely kiss and hold her had been better than I imagined. She’d seemed to enjoy kissing me and my hands gently running over her body, but shock was now written across her face. Her eyes flicked from my hands to her hands in disbelief. I watched in horror as the pale skin of her hands was being covered by delicate ice crystals alarmingly fast, turning the skin underneath translucent.

 I didn’t understand what was happening and reached out to her to do... something. She screamed and staggered to her feet, her gaze fixed on my hands and was filled with revulsion. I looked at my hands and sucked in a sharp breath. My hands were now purple-blue in colour and wickedly sharp claws tipped my fingers. The shadowy outline of what looked like sharp-edged plate mail was growing under my skin and pushing to the surface. I had no idea what was happening to me and I was scared witless on top of the worry eating at me from what was happening to the sweet girl I’d tried to court.

 “Monster,” she said in a low, terror-filled voice, snapping me out of my examination of my hands.

 She backed away from me, tripped and fell. She landed on her rump hard and when her hands hit the ground to break her fall, they shattered into a thousand crystal pieces. She was silent for several long seconds as she raised her arms to stare without comprehension at the bloodless stumps where her hands used to be. We both noticed the delicate ice crystals crawling up her forearms at the same time. Her scream this time was blood-curdling and I cringed back against the rocks, confusion and fear rendering me immobile.

 Out of nowhere, a large male appeared behind the girl. One casual move cut the girl’s voice off mid-scream, her neck snapped as if it were a twig. He paid no further attention to the now lifeless girl and approached me with a swagger in his step and a cocky smile on his lips. My stomach churned. I knew him. I’d hoped to never see him again.

 I watched in dreadful fascination as the ice crystals continued their climb over the girl’s body, enveloping her in a stunningly short time. She looked like a delicate snow princess encased in the ice. I made a wordless sound of protest when her form suddenly collapsed in on itself and the gentle breeze scattered the sparkling flakes of what was once a vibrant person.

 “Khale, Khale, Khale. What am I going to do with you? You really should listen to your Papa. I don’t talk just to hear the sound of my voice, as pleasant as it is.”

 I shook my head in denial. “You’re not my father.”

 “Ahhh, but we both know I am, at least in the biological sense. Fine, I wasn’t around in your formative years, but your mother seems to have done alright with you, even if she raised you to be soft instead of a vicious warrior like she is. Then again, I find that gentleness she instilled in you attractive so maybe I should thank her for that,” he leered at me.

 “She’ll kill you if she sees you,” I whispered.

 My mother hated my father with an all-consuming passion usually reserved for blood enemies of the clan. Their encounter that later resulted in my birth had not been a pleasant or wanted experience for her.

 “She’ll try. Who knows? She might even succeed. She did come close when we met. But what’s life without a little excitement? Interesting that you haven’t said a word to her about our little encounter. Ashamed that your virginity was stolen not only by a man but by your father? Or is it the fact that you liked what I did to you even after you found out who I was that makes you keep your mouth shut about our little fucking?”

 I honestly had no idea how I kept from throwing up the contents of my stomach. I had enjoyed the tender sex with the suave stranger who seemed able to make all my insecurities go away. To him, I had been a fascinating mix of Frost Elf and something else with an edge, as he’d called it. I’d been ridiculously flattered by his attention and allowed myself to be seduced against my better judgement.

 It was only after we were laying in each other’s arms, spent and relaxed, that he’d told me who he really was. He’d known all along that I was the result of his violent capture and rape of a Frost Elf warrior. He’d deliberately set out to seduce me, his son, simply to relieve boredom and see what trouble he could stir up.

 My father was an Ice Demon and a colder, more heartless excuse for a person I’d yet to meet.

 “I told you trying to fuck another would kill them after our little romp. That girl’s death is on your head, boy. I hope you at least got her to suck you off before you started freezing her to death.”

 My eyes prickled with tears I refused to shed in front of him at the bald truth of his statement. In all fairness, he had told me that by having sex with him, I’d awakened my Ice Demon half and would now have some interesting abilities to learn to deal with or risk killing those I was closest to. I loathed the demon standing so smugly in front of me, not only for the foul thing he’d done in bedding me, his son, but for the sense of pure amusement that radiated from him at the position I was now in.

 “Shut up and go away. Leave me alone. Haven’t you done enough?” I was proud of myself for not allowing so much as a quaver in my voice when I was so upset I just wanted to collapse into a ball of misery.

 “Now why would I do that when the fun is just starting? You sound a little frustrated, Khale. The little bitch didn’t get to blowing you before you iced her? Shit, boy, do I have to lead you through the whole sex act? Always get your rocks off first or you’re going to constantly have aching balls as you kill partner after partner with your touch. You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today or I’d send you home with your nuts feeling full to bursting and no relief in sight. Turn around and bend and I’ll plow that tight ass of yours until you come before you go home.”

 I actually felt the bile rise in my throat at his suggestion. I shook my head and tried to edge away from him. In a fight, he’d win hands down. He’d have me pinned and violated before I could draw more than a few breaths. I was being raised to be a scholar, a thinker. I was not a fighter by any stretch of the imagination and we both knew it. He smirked at my not-so-subtle move and let me slide by him. I was almost past his reach when he spoke again.

 “I wouldn’t even think of jerking off for the next long while, Khale. Those claws that appeared on your hands? Those are the beginnings of ice hands, something quite rare even among full demons. Those ice hands will show up any time your emotions start to run high until you learn to control it. Get mad, there they are. Get excited, there they are. Get horny, there they most definitely are. You’re actually very lucky to have them. I have to say I’m a little jealous.

 “You will instantly freeze whatever you touch with your new clawed hands until you learn control. In the beginning, that applies to you, too. Oh, you won’t freeze solid or accidently kill yourself like you did to that human, but you’ll be pretty fucking uncomfortable for a good while until the effects wear off. Eventually, your body will adjust and you won’t freeze yourself, but that will take months. Just think of the agony you’d be in if you were jerking off when the claws appeared and you froze your dick. I can teach you to control that power, but it’ll cost you because I don’t do anything for free. Not even for a son who’s got one of the tightest, sweetest asses it’s been my pleasure to open up.

 “You want my help to learn to control your new power? You’re going to have to bend and spread for me for the knowledge. Really, you’re getting the better end of the deal on this, Khale. You learn how to keep from killing those near and dear to you and if you play your cards right, you can get your rocks off, too, while I pound your ass. I think I’m being more than generous here. After all, it’s not like you’re a virgin or haven’t let me fuck you before. You know how good I can make you feel when I’m buried balls deep in your ass.”

 I shuddered and barely kept myself from being ill at the thought. I was pretty sure what the price demanded was going to be but I still felt sickened to have it confirmed. I wanted no part of his deal. I fled the sheltered spot on the mountainside, my father’s laughter ringing in my ears. His command to call for him when my blue balls got too much for me to bear and I needed not only the relief he could provide, but to learn how to control the new and powerful ability that now resided in my hands chased after me as I ran. I swore to myself that I’d find a way to control the new and terrifying power I now possessed on my own. I would have to be beyond desperate to even vaguely contemplate my father’s repulsive offer.


	2. Absolute Zero 2

** Absolute Zero 2 **

 I knelt in my best clothes with my head bowed before the king. I was sure I looked calm and serene on the outside, but I was shaking like a leaf on the inside. I’d tried for weeks to control my accursed power with very little results to show for it. I knew I’d been moody and shunning everybody as I struggled to master my new and unwanted power and tried to hide what I was now capable of. That out-of-character behaviour had been cause for concern from not only my mother and grandfather, but from my teachers as well. While I was generally a quiet person and tended to keep to myself, my battle against what I could now do with a simple touch had me backing away from any personal contact at all in abject fear of what I might accidently do.

 I was cornered about my behaviour first by my mother, who was hurt over my pulling away from her. My teachers also spoke to her about my recent change in attitude and for the first time in my life, I argued with my mother and demanded to be left alone. It left me feeling heartsick to be so cruel to her when I was only trying to protect her from myself. When my grandfather questioned me about my behaviour, I’d broken down and tearfully spilled my dreadful secret. I would’ve kept the knowledge of how my power suddenly manifested to myself, but one did not try and keep secrets from my grandfather. He was a _druzchi_ , a mind reader, and if you wouldn’t willingly tell him what he needed to know, he’d dip into your thoughts and bring it out himself. I now I knelt in a private audience in front of my king, my mother, grandfather and a few selected nobles and waited to see what would become of me.

I’d never been so scared in all my life.

 I’d seen the king many times before but it was always from a distance and during ceremonies of one kind or another. I’d never been within almost touching distance of him and he was very intimidating. He held my life in his hands and he could have that life snuffed out if he so choose. The guards at his sides were alert and seemed ready for any sudden moves on my part, which was ridiculous. I’d never even so much as threatened to hit someone in my entire life. I didn’t know the first thing about fighting or attacking others.

 The king had been sitting silently, staring at me for what seemed like forever. Nerves had me wanting to fidget, but I remained perfectly still and tried to project an aura of calm that I didn’t feel at all. As I knelt and waited in silence for the king to speak, I started to get a little annoyed with him. We all knew why I was in front of him. What was he waiting for? Was he playing some sort of cruel game with me? Did he want to see how long it would take before I broke down sobbing and asking what was to happen to me? I was shocked clear down to my toes and more than a little frightened when the stray thought that I could probably touch the guards and the king, icing them, before they could stop me. I would then, by the laws of our people, be declared king and never have to worry about what someone would do to me.

 Panic surged through me at the murderous and treasonous thought that came from seeming nowhere. I felt my hands shift into the armoured claws I was coming to loathe as my emotions spiked. I tried to stop the change but the harder I tried, the faster they seemed to shift. It didn’t hurt and actually felt freeing. That scared me even more because I found I liked the sensation. The voluminous sleeves of my robe hid my hands from view but experience told me that in moments the ice crystals would spread over whatever my hands touched. Once that happened, it wouldn’t take much force to have what the crystals covered, shatter. If left alone, instead of melting away, the thing encased would collapse upon itself in a puff of beautiful snowflakes.

 My heart pounded in my chest and my eyes were glued to where my hands were hidden in my sleeves. I barely managed to hold back the little sound of denial when I saw the first crystals appear on my dark coloured sleeve. Anger suddenly surged through me. The finely worked robe that had been a gift from my grandfather for passing my very first exams as a novice scholar was about to be destroyed. That wouldn’t have happened if the king had gotten on with whatever he was going to decide upon.

 The few crystals on my sleeves suddenly burst into full bloom, racing to cover my robes and I gasped even as my anger flared brighter for a few seconds before I desperately tried to rein it in. I was frustrated with myself and angry when nothing I tried worked and the crystals continued their speedy march. I clenched my fists and that subtle movement was enough to disturb the delicate crystals and set off a chain reaction. The fine material of my robe disintegrated into a sparkling cloud, falling into a diamond-like circle around my now naked body.

 My clawed hands were now plainly visible resting on my thighs. The rest of me was also mostly exposed to the view of the people in the room, save what little was hidden by my long curtain of hair. Embarrassment at suddenly being naked in a room of mostly strangers rushed through me. I desperately wanted to move my hands over my privates, but I’d already experienced the feel of my clawed hands over my genitals once and it was not something I’d do again until I knew for sure that I wouldn’t be freezing those tender parts.

 I felt humiliated and angry and I quickly moved my hands off my legs to rest knuckle first on the floor to keep from freezing my legs. True to my father’s word, I couldn’t flash freeze myself to the point of harm, but whatever flesh I touched would become very cold and stiff and ache terribly for several hours until the effects wore off. It was bad enough that I was now naked in front of my king and assorted strangers. I did not want to compound my humiliation by very nearly freezing my legs in a kneeling position for several hours and have to be carried from the room nude.

 Crystals start to flow across the floor from where my hands touched it and I jerked them away from the contact, holding them slightly away from the floor and carefully away from my body. The crystals on the floor nipped at my calves and spread a few more inches across the tiles before stopping. I morbidly wondered how badly I’d be punished for destroying a section of the colourful tiled floor in the throne room.

 “Fascinating. This happens every time you lose control of your emotions?”

 I jerked my gaze up to my king in confusion. He sounded intrigued instead of angry at what I’d done to the beautiful tiles now falling into themselves in puffs of glittering snowflakes to expose the plain stone beneath. I nodded dumbly and wished I was brave enough to ask for a blanket or something to cover my nakedness.

 “I have been made aware of the circumstances of your conception as well as how this power came into being, Khale,” my king said matter-of-factly.

 My stomach twisted at the idea of more people knowing that it’d been my own father that’d deliberately set out to steal my virginity for his warped amusement. For some reason, it seemed even worse to hear that while I knelt naked and exposed in front of strangers.

 “While it is obvious from this little display that you need to learn to harness this power you’ve been given, we are unfortunately unable to help you. I’ve consulted with the top scholars and spell casters and what you are able to do now is something completely beyond our experience. It’s not all bad though as this is also an excellent opportunity for our people. In your hands you literally hold a fearsome weapon against our enemies. With the recent bold attacks of the stone giants in our western territories, you could be the one to turn the tide to our advantage and help repel them for good.

 “I know you’ve been training to be a scholar and while your marks show great promise in that line of work, you will better serve your people as a weapon. You will be allowed to continue your schooling to be a scholar as a cover, but you will be trained in secret by the best warriors we have. You will be doing a great service for your people, Khale.”

 I felt chilled from the inside out and it had nothing to do with the effect of my hands.

 “I can’t control this power. I’ve tried but it always ends in failure. I won’t be of any use,” I tried to reason with my king, fear starting to curl through me at what I hoped was not going to be said.

 “There are times when sacrifices need to be made by the few for the good of the many. I weighed this decision carefully, but in the end, this power of yours is too precious to squander by hiding you away among the books. By your own admission, you can’t bring your power under control by yourself and our best scholars and spell casters have no idea where to even begin trying to help you. But there is an individual who can help and has even offered to do so. You are going to accept that offer, Khale. That is a command from your king.”

 I stared at my king with wide eyes, sure I must’ve heard wrong. His expression was grim and I could see he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the decision but that it would be one he was going to hold to. I desperately looked to where my mother and grandfather stood, hoping they’d protest the decree. My mother was plainly furious but said nothing, the swords pointed at her the only thing keeping her from leaping at the king and doing him serious bodily harm. My grandfather shook his head at the king in disappointment and looked at the floor.

 “The price of that knowledge is allowing myself to be violated by the one who sired me. I can’t do that. I won’t,” I said in a voice that quivered.

 “It is not a choice you are allowed to make, Khale. I am aware of the price you need to pay and that it is steep. The benefits for our people will far outweigh the distaste of the act in the long run. I’d advise you to learn all you can as quickly as you can. Once you have gained full control of your ability, you may end the deal with the Ice Demon however you see fit. Until that time, you will do whatever is necessary to wring information from him to learn control and how to use this ability you’ve been gifted with. Bear in mind that if you decide to try to escape the command of your king, your family will be the ones to deal with the displeasure of the realm.”

 I wanted to throw up. I could feel the stomach acid burning in the back of my throat and only the barest shreds of pride kept me from hurling my breakfast up. I didn’t doubt that my family would pay if I were to try to shirk the royal decree. They would be seen as traitors in my absence and their punishment would be both swift and severe. I nodded my head slowly in agreement while inside I screamed denial at what was being demanded of me. I had no choice but to agree to what my king commanded me to do. I was sure he knew I would not let my family suffer if there was something I could do to prevent that. Pride, honour and loyalty were the foundation of Frost Elf society and I was no different from any other Frost Elf in that regard. My king wanted an unheard of weapon that was very nearly in his grasp and I had the unfortunate luck to be not only the bearer of that weapon, but the weapon itself.

 Right at that very moment, I wished with all my heart that I could freeze myself to death to avoid what was to come.


	3. Absolute Zero 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all chapters past this point include some sort of sexual act, frequently an unwilling one. Things are getting tough now for Khale but I promise, there are bright spots in what he endures. This is also necessary for him to become the man he needs to be and the man he will be comfortable and happy being.

** Absolute Zero 3 **

 I stood in the sheltered spot I’d last met my father and waited nervously for him to show up. It had been a rather long time since that meeting and a part of me hoped almost desperately that he wouldn’t appear. While I knew I needed to learn to control my freezing powers, I really didn’t want to pay the price of my father’s help. I also knew, after several frustrating and depressing weeks of speaking with scholar after scholar and spell caster after spell caster, there was nothing any of them could do to help me. I hadn’t been able to crack the secret of control on my own either no matter how hard I tried.

 The king, true to his word, still allowed me to continue my studies as a scholar. But once I finished up my slightly reduced work load, I was whisked away to begin training as a tool for the Frost Elf army. I found the strategy sessions interesting and challenging and was actually quite pleased with myself when my instructor said I had a strong aptitude for it. The study of the history of warfare and the weapons used and how that helped shape Frost Elf society was also fascinating. Truthfully, I enjoyed those lessons and they were not much different from my usual studies if more focused on a single subject.

 The combat training was pure torture

 I wasn’t used to not doing well in learning new things. I most certainly wasn’t used to people yelling at me and then hitting me in an effort to teach me something. I had no idea I had such a volatile temper when provoked. That had proved disastrous to the first two trainers I’d had. After one too many times being thrown hard to the ground and then yelled at for not reacting properly to avoid the take down, I’d lost my cool.

 My hands shifted in the blink of an eyes and when the instructor reached for me to begin again, I’d slapped his hand away without thinking, my temper getting the best of me. Too my absolute horror, instead of the swift crawl of crystals over whatever I touched, the instructor’s hand had shattered the moment I touched it. The crystals hadn’t continued to cover him, but it was clearly a devastating injury that I immediately felt contrite for causing.

 Another trainer stepped between us and put her hands on me. I panicked and moved my hands up without thought in the move I’d been taught to get an attacker off me and literally flash froze her in place. The expression on her face was one of surprise in the seconds before she toppled backwards and smashed into thousands of glittering shards.

 I’d fallen to my knees then, tears streaming down my face, my clawed hands digging rapidly freezing furrows in the ground at what I’d unintentionally done. No one approached me as I knelt on the rocky ground, my hands slowly creating a wide circle of ice around me. My mother was finally called to talk to me, but by that time, my legs had become frozen in position and I’d had to endure the humiliation of sitting on the frozen ground for well over an hour with my lower half exposed when my clothes had disintegrated from contact with the crystals.

 After that incident, all combat taught me had been done without physical contact whenever possible and if I needed a sparring partner, a spell caster was brought in to animate a golem. It was apparent to me that fighting was not a skill I was going to excel at and my trainers agreed embarrassingly fast. They continued to work with me though and laid the ground work for basic fighting technique before then passing me off to the spies and assassins for instruction on how to sneak around and avoid getting into a fight.

 “I knew you would eventually have to ask for me help. I am surprised that it took you this long to call for me,” said an amused voice from behind me.

 I whirled around in surprise. I hadn’t heard a thing yet the demon that was my father was standing less than five feet away from me. I backed up a step instinctually. He smirked at me, obviously enjoying my discomfort and stepped closer, his hand reaching out to play with a wayward strand of my long turquoise, blue and purple hair. As much as I wanted to back further away from him, I held my ground.

 “You’re prepared to engage in sexual intercourse with me in exchange for my helping you to gain control over your powers?” the Ice Demon grinned at me.

 A sick feeling settled in my belly at what I was about to agree to.

 “You’ll do whatever I demand of you sexually? I need a yes or no answer, Khale,” he leered.

 “I’ll do what you ask of me sexually for helping me learn control of my powers with conditions. If I ask for a reason why you feel something is required, you will need to provide me with a reasonable explanation that satisfies my question of why or I won’t do it. No lasting harm or maiming can be done to me as a result of our encounters. I am free to walk away from this deal at any time for any reason without penalty since the majority of the benefits for this arrangement are in your favour. If you can agree to all that, then we have a deal.”

 “Well, well, well. Looks like somebody has been reading up on deals with demons. Smart and pretty. I can take you far, Khale. I agree to your terms. Lesson one, begins now. On your knees, hands behind your back, mouth open,” he said with a smile filled with anticipation and lust.

 My stomach rolled at what was about to happen. I hadn’t thought he’d demand we dive right into something sexual. I thought I’d have a little time to get used to the idea of... whoring myself out for knowledge I desperately needed. I bit my lip and tried to calm myself to do what he demanded without throwing up or having my hands change.

 He tugged firmly down on the hank of hair he still held in his hand and I slowly sank to my knees. He waited and raised a brow at me until I put my hands behind my back, lacing my fingers together. I dropped my eyes, unable to look him in the face. Unfortunately, that brought my eyes level with his groin and I could plainly see how excited he was to begin the lesson. It was not an excitement I shared.

 A quick flick of his fingers had the laces of his pants undone. He pulled a truly impressive sized member out and rubbed the head over my still closed lips. Conflicting emotions rolled through me. I was disgusted at the thought of doing sexual things with my father but the warm, musky scent of aroused male smelled good to me. I wanted the episode over with quickly, but I liked the velvety feel of the head brushing over my lips. The most bizarre urge to lick what was being offered zipped through me at the same time that I was repelled by the idea. Without meaning to, I raised confused eyes to my father seeking an explanation.

 “You like cock but you don’t like that it’s mine that’s about to slide between those pretty lips of yours. That’s fine. For now. You’re angry, humiliated and even a little aroused right now. As long as you let those emotions control you, you’ll never gain control over your power. Close your eyes, Khale, and let go of everything.”

 I closed my eyes and tried to not think of what I was about to do. I was expecting my father to demand I open my mouth and for him to then ram himself into my mouth and take whatever pleasure he wanted. Instead, he only rubbed the head back and forth across my lips for what seemed an eternity, slickness from his pre-come glossing my lips.

 My anxiety ebbed a little when he did nothing more and I eventually noticed how uncomfortable my right knee was where I knelt on a small pebble. I shifted a bit and sighed in relief when the new position for my knee was pebbleless. The sigh opened my mouth slightly and the warm tip of my father’s penis slipped past my lips and bumped gently against my teeth.

 “Open your mouth to me, Khale,” my father said in a low, soothing voice as his hand slide through my hair to cup the back of my head.

 I did what he demanded as I didn’t have the option of saying no and the anxiety was back full force. He pushed his way slowly into my mouth but stopped well before I would’ve gagged on his length. Despite knowing it was my father’s penis in my mouth, tiny threads of excitement curled through me at finally engaging in oral sex with another male. That excitement scared me and made my breath come faster in panic at what I was feeling with my father’s penis in my mouth. I could breathe perfectly fine through my nose but the knowledge that I was willingly engaging in an incestuous act suddenly made me feel ill and like I was choking. I tried to pull away, but the hand at the back of my head kept me where I was. Fright and disgust warred in me and I felt my hands shift into their clawed form as my emotions went wild. My father laughed lightly and tightened his grip on my head.

 “You were doing so well that for a moment I was afraid this arrangement was going to be much shorter than I’d hoped. I can’t even begin to tell you how pleased I am that just the beginnings of a simple blow job made you lose control. Do you think you can keep your hands behind you and away from me while I fuck your mouth? If not, I will bind your arms. Nod if you think you can keep your hands to yourself.”

 I nodded. The last thing I wanted was to be restrained by my father as he did... whatever his twisted mind could come up with.

 “Good. Then start sucking, Khale. Pappa’s balls ache to empty down your throat.”

 I shuddered and almost gagged while he laughed and started to thrust firmly. I kept my eyes tightly closed and struggled against the sick feeling in my belly. While I loathed the fact that I was providing oral sex to my father, the sensation of taking another male into my mouth was intensely pleasurable. The dual emotions warred inside me, confusing and upsetting me. It made me wonder if I was any different than my father for enjoying on some level the perversion he was forcing on me.

 Despite him saying he wanted to come, his hips moved in a steady back and forth rhythm for a very long time. My jaw hurt, my knees were sore and my shoulders felt stiff from holding one position for so long. My mind eventually tired of spinning in the whirlwind of emotions and entered a static white place where everything was peaceful and nothing bothered me. Not the hard rock under my knees or my stiff shoulders or even the dull ache in my jaw. I thought of my hands being back to normal and as simple as that, they began to shift.

 I was yanked out of that comforting place by the feel of cool jets of salty fluid hitting the back of my throat and soft praise as fingers carded through my hair. My eyes flew open in surprise and I struggled to pull away as my mouth filled with what seemed like an impossible amount of my father’s seed. I gagged and when he didn’t let me go, my hands came forward to push back. My father abruptly released me and stepped back to avoid my hands. His penis popped free of my mouth, the last few spurts painting my cheek.

 I dropped to my hands and knees and heaved. As I threw up, I noticed absently that my hands were almost back to normal with only the very tips bearing the claws and a faint shadowy outline of the plates under my skin.

 “That went much better than expected. You were able to exercise some control for a little while. Not bad. You show quite a bit of promise for a half-breed. Next time you suck me off, you’ll be expected to keep the gift I give you. I’m letting you slide now because it was your first time. But if you reject it again, I’ll just keep feeding it to you until it stays down. Demons have incredible stamina and when we come, we come hard and long.”

 I stared at my father and my stomach rolled threateningly even though there was nothing more to bring up. If I hadn’t hated him before, I most assuredly did now. He laughed, swiped his finger through the cool seed slowly running down my face and smeared it over my lips. To my absolute horror, the scent of his ejaculate stirred arousal in me. Tears filled my eyes at realizing what kind of wretched creature I must be to feel anything but shame and disgust at what I’d just experienced.

 “That is a very good look on you, Khale. Spunk and tears with a little chaser of lust. There are no words to say how much I’m looking forward to our arrangement. I’ll give you a few days to adjust, but I expect to see you back here in... shall we say three days time? Make sure to have your ass nice and cleaned out for me or I’ll do it for you and I think you’ll find that quite humiliating. We’ll save that particular treat for another time.”

 My father vanished, his gleeful laughter remaining long after he was gone. I dreaded having to meet with him again but knew I would not only because my king demanded it of me, but because for a few precious moments, I’d had control of my power and had forced my hands to return to almost normal, something I’d never been able to do before. As horrible as the experience had been for multiple reasons, I had made tiny baby steps of progress. I set my aching jaw stubbornly, stood and headed for home. I had several things to think about, not the least of which was what he had meant when he said to clean myself out or he’d do it for me.


	4. Absolute Zero 4

** Absolute Zero 4 **

 I’d been hesitant to have to ask my mother what my father meant when he said to make sure I cleaned myself out before our next meeting or he’d do it for me. I’d been utterly mortified to find out what I was expected to do. My mother, gods bless the woman, had gone to speak to a doctor and returned with a bag filled with what first appeared to be a several innocuous items, packets and an envelope. She’d handed the bag to me, told me that I may want to practice how to use the equipment before I needed to meet with the Ice Demon again and informed me that she’d be gone for a while so I’d have some privacy.

 I’d turned redder than a berry from my throat to the tips of my pointed ears but nodded with a measure of relief. She told me to relax, follow the instructions provided by the doctor, kissed me on the forehead and left. I opened the envelope and started to read the instructions, my eyes getting wider with each line I read. Confusion swirled through me when I was equal parts repelled and intrigued with the process outlined.

 I took all the items plus a glass to mix the powder and water together into the bathroom and undressed. I tied my long hair up in a sloppy ponytail on top of my head and drew in a deep, fortifying breath before starting. I measured out powder into the tall glass and added the amount of warm water necessary, stirring until everything dissolved. I drew up the contents of the glass into the large tube with the plunger and put that aside to let it gel while I opened a small jar with thick cream in it. The cream was smeared liberally around my hole and on the long tip of the plunger as instructed. Nerves danced through my belly as I picked up the plunger and brought the tip to my hole.

 The instructions said to press the plunger slowly but steadily and not stop until the plunger wouldn’t depress any further even if I felt full to ensure all the gel entered me. I followed the instructions to the letter and was shocked at how pleasurable I found the sensation of injecting the gel. My eyes drifted closed as arousal swirled though my veins. Forcing the gel into my body gave me an erection and I teased myself more by denying the stroking I wanted to do. I wallowed for several seconds in the strong feeling of lust before I was abruptly jerked out of the pleasure by the feel of creeping cold stealing over me that centered from where the plunger entered my body.

 My eyes popped open and I roughly jerked the plunger out knowing it was already too late and what I’d see. My arousal had triggered a subtle shift of my hands into the accursed claws. I’d accidently iced the plunger and by extension, the gel inside it that I’d been pushing into my body. Cold spread through my insides and for a moment, it actually felt almost good. Then the cramps hit and I doubled over, automatically wrapping my hands around my belly. I realized my mistake seconds too late and cried out as the ice crystals flowed over my stomach and down my thighs, freezing me in place.

 That was how my mother found me almost two hours later; on my knees, hunched over and unable to move, frost covering me from ribs to knees and a rather spectacular erection frozen in painful readiness. She’d turned around and ran from the house, returning in remarkably short time with the king’s personal physician. The man had taken one look at me, shooed my mother out and closed the door to give us privacy.

 He said he was well aware of my problem and that the king himself had ordered him to be at my disposal should I need medical attention. He’d spoken softly but quickly, asking me embarrassing, pointed questions before deciding on a way to deal with the ice covering me. He’d opened the door just enough to ask for buckets of very warm water to be brought until he said to stop. What followed was bucket after bucket of almost hot water poured over my lower body until the crystals disappeared. I’d sighed in relief as I was finally able to move, albeit stiffly, but that relief was short lived as I watched in shock as ice flowered across my abdomen.

 The doctor, Chusi, swore and bid me to position myself on hands and knees. I did and felt myself blush berry red when he gently spread my buttocks apart to expose my hole to his gaze. He let go quickly and apologized for what he needed to do to fix the problem. He explained I still had ice crystals inside me and we needed to take care of that to stop the ice from forming again. I watched with wide eyes as he efficiently filled the large bag with the hose attached to it with gently steaming water from one of the buckets. He pushed the tip of the hose into my hole and squeezed the bag.

 I gasped as the rush of warm water filled me almost too fast. Chusi jerked the hose from me, shoved an empty bucket between my thighs and told me to quickly empty my bowels before the water froze inside me. I’d never been so mortified in my life, but immediately did what he told me to. The water left me in a noisy, foul smelling rush and I could feel it turning cold as I forced it from my body. My hands, almost back to normal, shifted once again as my emotions ran high and I made a little sob of frustration.

 Chusi filled the bag again and inserted the hose, forcing warm water into me once more. He told me that it would likely take numerous fillings and emptyings before the warm water countered the remaining ice inside me. I nodded miserably, clasped my clawed hands together and focused on getting through the humiliating experience. Sometime during the endless filling and emptying, I managed a small sliver of the calm I’d achieved when I’d orally pleasured my father. My hands returned almost to normal as my mind settled into the safe, comforting feel of that static place.

 When Chusi finally declared me ice free, I was relieved but almost oddly disappointed that it was over. As embarrassing as it the procedure had been, I’d enjoyed the sensation of being filled so completely. I’d become erect again and had no idea how to deal with that when it was still not entirely safe for me to touch myself without running the risk of freezing parts of me I’d rather didn’t get frozen again.

 Chusi, to my complete horror, noticed, told me to relax and that he’d fix that for me, too. He gently inserted a finger into me and stroked firmly over something inside me that made pleasure flow through me. He continued rubbing that spot and I cried out softly as release found me. He murmured non-sense words to me and rubbed soothing circles on my lower back as I shook. He then told me that I was to come to his office early on the day that I was to meet my father and he would make sure I was prepared. I’d nodded, too exhausted from everything to protest or feel anything but relief.

 *****

 “I know you’ve been ordered to this course of action by the king for the good of our people and I commend you for doing the honourable but extremely difficult thing you are. I want to help you however I can, Khale,” Chusi said as I stood in front of him in his office.

 I nodded and tried not to work myself up into a state of nerves that would make my hands shift on me. I wasn’t afraid that Chusi would hurt me or be anything but professional. He had my undying gratitude for helping me with my little problem a few days earlier, but my reason for being in his office was horribly embarrassing and I was almost positive that I’d gain an erection again during the procedure.

 “I’m only doing what I need to to learn control over this awful power that was awakened in me. Whatever I tell you stays within these walls, right, Doctor Chusi?” I asked somewhat hesitantly.

 “Of course, Khale. You’re my patient now and not even the king can compel me to reveal what you tell me.”

 “I’m nervous about this because... well... you saw what happened the last time.”

 “That was an unexpected and unfortunate turn of events. That won’t happen this time, Khale. That’s why I’m administering the enema for you. I certainly don’t want you experiencing that sort of freezing again if it can at all be helped.”

 I flushed red. “Not that, although that was fairly awful, I’m getting used to accidently freezing myself and each time, the effects don’t seem to last as long. I meant my having an erection from the procedure. I... I enjoyed the sensation of being filled in that way,” I said in a whisper-soft voice, thoroughly mortified at admitting that out loud.

 Chusi smiled kindly at me and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat on the exam table and clasped my hands together, sure that at some point they’d change on me since the topic was highly embarrassing to me. My hands couldn’t freeze themselves, seeming to cancel the ability like when magnets repelled each other.

 “Ahhh. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Khale. The spectrum of sexuality is very broad. Some people are happy with just the basics. Some people are more adventurous. Neither is wrong as long as what happens is something the people involved agree to.”

 “But... to find it arousing to have a medical procedure.... I’m not normal, am I?” I was almost afraid to hear Chusi’s answer.

 “You’re normal, Khale. You may simply enjoy the kinkier side of things. Some people enjoy medical play and it’s not wrong. You’d probably be amazed at the things that people enjoy in their sex life. I’m going to give you a list of things to read and hopefully you’ll see that the things that arouse you aren’t wrong.”

 “If I’m normal, why did I find the scent of my father’s ejaculate arousing when he rubbed it over my lips? I hate him not only for what he’s already done, but for what he will do to me. I want to see him dead and I want to be the one who causes his death. How could I possibly find anything about him even the slightest bit arousing?” I asked in a low, frustrated voice, my hands changing in an eye blink.

 “I doubt it was specifically your father’s seed that triggered your libido. If you don’t mind my asking, do you find men more appealing than women?”

 “Yes,” I answered softly, heat stealing into my cheeks.

 I’d never talked to anyone about my preferences, not even my mother and I talked to her about virtually everything. I was a very private person and I didn’t like all sorts of people knowing my intimate business. There was no taboo attached in Frost Elf society if a person preferred one gender over the other. A former queen had taken a wife as her consort and only bedded a male to do her royal duty and produce a child to continue the line.

 “Well, there you go. Your body was likely reacting to male pheromones that an aroused or sexually satisfied male gives off. There may be a stronger response in you to pheromones because you have demon genetics. Whatever the case, you’re reacting exactly as I’d expect a young, healthy male entering the peak of their sexuality would.”

 The relief I felt at hearing that was enormous. I wasn’t happy about any kind of positive sexual reaction to my father, but knowing that it was a simple case of biology over actual want... I felt much better. The thought of doing anything sexual with my father still made my stomach churn unpleasantly, but at least I didn’t think I’d feel so wretched when my body betrayed me by becoming aroused.

 “Anytime you need to talk in confidence, you can come to me. I’m bound by oath to reveal nothing of what a patient says or what happens while treating a patient. Speaking of treatments, we really do need to begin Khale. Do you want some help in disrobing? I see that your hands have turned.”

 I nodded, nerves for a multitude of reasons attacking me viciously. Chusi helped me to undress. He explained that typically, I wouldn’t be completely naked for the procedure, but the current state of my hands made it impossible for me to done the exam gown without causing it to disintegrate into ice crystals from the touch of my hands. As it was, the only reason my clothing remained safe was that I’d taken to wearing old style robes with ridiculously wide sleeves that allowed my hands to pass through without touching the fabric.

 Chusi had me lay on my back on the exam table and urged me to scoot down to the end until my buttocks rested at the very edge. He had me place my arms on padded rests a little away from my body. The arm rests ended several inches before my wrists, so that my hands touched nothing yet my arms were supported comfortably. A light, soft blanket was draped over my chest and belly, giving me the illusion of modesty, which I greatly appreciated. He gently gripped my ankles and guided my legs to rest in lightly padded channels positioned to keep my legs up, spread wide and reasonably comfortable. I was equal parts embarrassed to be so exposed and aroused because I was exposed.

 “We’ll be doing the same thing, more or less, as before. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, tell me and we’ll let you rest a bit before continuing.”

 I nodded, nervous and a little excited at the same time. Chusi spoke to me in a soft voice, telling me what he was going to do before he did it. He spread a good deal of lubricant around my hole before he slipped a finger into me, saying that he was making sure I was well coated before he started. He pushed in the gel slowly but steadily, explaining that it was a softening agent meant to make the procedure faster. Although the amount of gel wasn’t large, I could definitely feel it going inside me and I liked it.

 Chusi picked up the bag with the tube attached and filled the bag with water. He hung it from a hook near my leg and applied a generous amount of the thick cream to the nozzle. His hands were gentle as he inserted the tip into me and my body started to react to what I found pleasurable. Chusi, bless him, said nothing even though I was sure he couldn’t miss the erection starting to tent the blanket.

 “This will fill you much slower than when we were rushing to melt the ice inside you. It should take about fifteen minutes to empty this bag. Even though it’ll be slow, you may have some cramps but it probably won’t be anywhere near as bad as when your insides were freezing over.”

 I made some random noise of ascent and closed my eyes at the pleasurable sensation of being filled. I was well on the way to being fully erect when Chusi’s hands settled lightly on my belly under the blanket near my groin. He rubbed slowly and firmly in a counter-clockwise direction. It was soothing but a little uncomfortable at the same time and I frowned.

 “I’m helping to work the solution deep into your colon and trying to minimize any cramping as you’re being filled,” Chusi said in a low voice.

 “It... it feels good,” I said softly, the heat of a blush washing over my face at the admission.

 Chusi said nothing but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. He continued to rub my belly, his touch soothing and arousing, as I felt my stomach distend. I relaxed into Chusi’s care and let my mind drift on the pleasure I was feeling. I heard Chusi as if from a distance say that I’d taken all the solution and now needed to hold it for as long as I could. I mumbled some sort of agreement and enjoyed the heavy throbbing of my erection and the tightening of my sack as desire built. My mind was again in that safe, static white place and I felt my hands return to normal even as I became more aroused. Chusi’s voice was soft but insistent when he said I now needed to release the mixture that filled me.

 Chusi sharply spoke my name and I struggled to mentally stay where I felt safe and relaxed. A stinging slap on my buttock jerked me abruptly back to awareness. I immediately felt the pressure of my over-full bowels and gasped as my hole automatically loosened to ease the heaviness inside me. To my utter shock, I orgasmed as I expelled the water inside me into whatever Chusi had at the ready. The pleasure was so strong, I actually sobbed a little before I caught myself and bit back further sounds. My clawed hands were back with a vengeance and I clenched them into fists as wave after wave of bliss flowed through my body.

 “You’re doing good, Khale. We’ll be done soon. I need to flush you out to clean any residue from you,” Chusi said in a firm voice as the nozzle entered my body again and the warm flow of water started once more.

 As the high of my release faded, I began to feel hideously embarrassed by my body’s reaction to the enema. Despite reaching my peak only moments earlier, my body decided that it was ready for another round as the water gurgled into me. I squirmed with intense emotional discomfort and wished I could pull the blanket over my head to hide my face. Chusi smiled gently and rubbed my slowly swelling belly as he had before.

 “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Khale. I know this is all very new and probably confusing, but it’s actually fairly common for males to become aroused during this type of procedure. The fact that you ejaculated during elimination only means that you find more pleasure in it than others. Believe it or not, your taking a large volume of fluid and being able to reach orgasm without needing to touch yourself is a gift highly sought after and even envied by others who share your enjoyment of this act.

 “You also seem to have a larger than normal quantity of ejaculate, which is often sought-after in a male lover. I’d thought, at first, that the amount you produced was due to being unable to masturbate for a long period of time because of the state of your hands. But since I know you ejaculated a substantial amount just two days ago, it would seem that this may well be normal volume for you. Would you say that’s true?”

 I nodded; sure my face was berry red from having the conversation we were while I was in the position I was in. A thrill actually wound through me at discussing the aspects of my sexuality while spread open and being filled once again. Despite being a very private person, I was finding it erotic to be exposed on several levels. Chusi was doing nothing to indicate any arousal or attraction on his part and was utterly professional, which may actually have been adding to my lustful state.

 “My father said that demons have a very fast recovery time and that when they release, there’s a lot of it. I can confirm that,” I said with a little shudder of distaste.

 “Interesting. I would guess then that since you are half Ice Demon, you’ve received a boost in that area. I think it’s safe to say that there are many things about you, sexually speaking, that would greatly please a lover. You’re quite the special young man, Khale. I’m confident you’ll find someone who’ll appreciate how unique you are.”

 This time I blushed because of the honest praise Chusi heaped on me. He removed the nozzle and I wanted to protest that. I felt less full than before and Chusi explained that less fluid was required to flush my body but that the process would be repeated several times until the water leaving me ran clear. I was actually disappointed that less was required but looked forward to being filled again very shortly.

 Chusi gently explained that if I wished to play in a larger filling fashion with a lover in the future, there would be people more than happy to accommodate my needs. He bid me to push the water from my body, which I did. I didn’t ejaculate but the level of my desire rose sharply as I evacuated my bowels and took the next filling. I tried to hold my pleasure in check, the sharp edge of frustrated desire more fulfilling than I expected.

 “Last one, Khale. The previous flushing was clear, but I think you deserve a reward for bearing all of this as well as what this cleaning is leading to. Since you enjoy this, I’m going to give you the large filling you want. It will be more than the first one I administered and I’ll allow the water to enter you a little faster. You will feel very full and although you don’t need to, I’m going to have you retain the enema for a solid fifteen minutes. However, if you start to feel too uncomfortable at any point, say so and you may release.”

 Excitement zipped through me. “Thank you, Doctor Chusi,” I said softly.

 Chusi hooked a large, clear bag on the stand. The hose looked bigger than the one on the other bags and giddy flutters of anticipation spread through me. He gently pushed the nozzle into me and my erection bobbed. Chusi folded the blanket back so that my stomach was uncovered and the proof of my earlier release was plainly visible smeared over my skin. My eyes were glued to the bag as he released the clamp and water rushed into my body. I alternated between watching the bag drain and watching my belly swell as I accepted the water. Chusi’s hand massaged my belly and I groaned as I felt fuller than ever yet still hadn’t taken all of the fluid he was giving me.

 When the bag was empty, Chusi removed the nozzle and told me to hold the liquid inside until he said I could release it. I took a shuddery breath and nodded. He gave me a piercing look for several seconds and nodded as if to himself. I was utterly shocked and further aroused when he cupped my sack and began rolling and lightly squeezing my testis. He hummed and appeared to write something down on a chart. He then examined my penis, sliding the foreskin back to fully expose the head and lightly pinching it to force a drop of pre-come from the slit. He let go and wrote again in the chart and I found myself panting a little from the lust building in me and the slowly climbing need to relax my sphincter and let the water drain from me.

 Chusi bent and I heard a drawer open. He straightened with several packages in his hand that he put on a tray. He opened one, gripped my penis again and swabbed the tip. He put that into a container, wrote on the label and turned back to me. He surprised me when he pushed and tapped firmly on my distended belly making the water inside me slosh around a little. I bit my lip against a groan and the urge to let the water out and watched Chusi write something on the chart again.

 He scooped some of the thick cream onto his finger and smeared it over the head of my penis. I had no idea what he was planning but lust hit me hard and I needed several shallow breaths to keep from reaching my peak. He opened another package and drew out a long, thin rod with a large ball on one end. My eyes went impossibly wide when he swirled the narrow end through the cream and positioned it over my slit.

 I opened my mouth to protest and instead sucked in a sharp breath as the rod entered my slit. It was uncomfortable and felt strange at first but didn’t actually hurt. I couldn’t believe it when the first few inches disappeared into my penis and Chusi rested his finger on the ball, the weight of the ball, Chusi’s light touch and gravity making it sink into me. He cut a clear piece of tape from a roll and secured it over the ball sticking out of my slit to hold it in place. He then patted my belly gently, held up a rather large nozzle and said that it would help me keep the fluid inside. He pushed it into me and I gasped at the feeling of being stretched as well as the sensation of not being able to ejaculate because of the rod secured in my shaft. He told me I had another ten minutes to go and went to sit at his desk on the other side of the room. He began writing, ignoring me completely. I was shocked at how arousing I found what he’d just done to me.

 I was mostly naked, spread open with a plug pushed into my hole to keep a large enema inside me. I had a rod inserted into my penis and secured there and because my hands were in their clawed state, I could do absolutely nothing to remove either the plug or the rod. All that was done with strict professionalism and without even a hint of sexual overtones from Chusi.

 I’d never been so aroused in my entire life.

 When Chusi finally rose from his desk, I was sweating and my sack was drawn tight to my body, the need for release on several levels intense. My guts ached and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if he hadn’t inserted the plug into me, I’d have emptied my bowels five minutes ago. Chusi examined my testis again making me squirm in pleasure and embarrassment. He removed the tape holding the rod in my slit and drew it from me with agonizing slowness that I thoroughly enjoyed.

 “Are you ready to release?” Chusi asked as he firmly rubbed my swollen belly making me groan.

 I nodded, anticipation making my erection twitch and leak a substantial amount of pre-come. Chusi’s fingers grasped the plug and he quickly pulled it free of my body. I cried out and arched my back as pleasurable sensation after sensation bombarded me. The feel of the liquid in my guts leaving me in a rush, the wickedly good pulsing in my genitals as thick ribbons of my seed streaked across my rapidly deflating belly, hearing Chusi praise me for taking so much into my body and keeping it there for as long as I did. I panted and enjoyed the pleasure shivers that travelled over my body. Chusi gently cleaned me of my ejaculate and it was with some surprise that I felt him slip his fingers into my hole.

 “I’m putting some light lubrication into you. I don’t know what the Ice Demon plans to do to you later but I’m assuming anal sex is one of the things given what he demanded of you. I want to help make it easier for you if I can and given the cruel nature of the creature that is your father, I wouldn’t put it past him to take you without lubrication just to cause you pain.”

 My eyes prickled with tears at the kindness I was being shown. Chusi had already done so much more for me than I ever expected anyone to do.

 “Why are you doing all this for me?” I asked in confusion.

 “Because it’s the right thing to do and I respect the level of sacrifice you’re making for our people. I know you could run away and leave your family to suffer the displeasure of the Crown. You’d also leave us to what is starting to look like the losing end of a nasty war with the giants invading our lands. But you haven’t done that. You’re brave and honourable and we could use many more people like you.”

 “You... you aren’t doing any of this because you’re also someone like me who enjoys this type of... play and wants a partner?” I asked cautiously.

 Chusi chuckled. “Not exactly. I do enjoy the type of scenario I put you through at the end, but I get my full pleasure when I play with female partners. You’re a very pretty, bright young man, Khale, but I’m not attracted to men. Don’t get me wrong, I did gain quite a bit of satisfaction in administering that last enema to you and forcing you to hold it for as long as you did but I didn’t find it sexually arousing.”

 “Oh,” I wasn’t sure whether I was relieved or disappointed.

 Chusi laughed. “Despite my not enjoying it sexually, I did enjoy giving you pleasure. I want you to feel free to come to me anytime for this sort of play. You’re going through a very difficult period and I want there to be some good in all of it for you. The scene can be a reward purely for you and I’m more than happy to give that experience to you.”

 I was stunned at what Chusi was offering me. I didn’t think I’d be able to do the same if our positions were reversed.

 “Thank you, Doctor Chusi. I’d like that a lot,” I said softly as warmth touched my cheeks. “I... ummm... I enjoyed the other things you did, too.”

 “I had a feeling you would. I’m glad I was right. If I ever do something you don’t like or feel uncomfortable about, say so immediately. Consent between partners is sacrosanct and if your partner doesn’t stop doing something you say you don’t like or want, then you owe it to yourself to leave immediately. I’m sorry you won’t be able to do that with the arrangement you have with the Ice Demon, but that’s not a relationship and I hope you never think it is one.”

 “No, that’s a business deal and one that can’t be over soon enough for me,” I said in a hard voice.

 Chusi nodded in agreement. He brought my legs out of the channels and helped me move up the exam table. He covered me with the blanket and said I was to rest and relax until my hands returned to normal and could dress without destroying my clothes. I closed my eyes and did as Chusi suggested knowing I should take all the peaceful moments I could.


	5. Absolute Zero 5

** Absolute Zero 5 **

 I was once again in the uncomfortable position of waiting for the loathsome creature that was my father to appear for whatever stomach-churning idea of pleasure he had in mind. I hoped he wouldn’t show up but knew that very little would keep him from meeting with me and forcing his next bit of sickness on me. My only consolation was that I was squeaky clean as he demanded and he could find no fault with that order of his for me.

 “Have I told you how pleased I am with your promptness and obedience?”

 I jumped and spun around. My father stood in the clearing, feet spread in a wide stance, arms folded across his chest and not a stitch of clothing on him. Given his large erection, he was obviously very happy to see me. The feeling was not mutual.

 “Shall I assume that you’ve gotten yourself cleaned out as I asked?”

 I blushed bright red but nodded. My father leered at me and told me to strip and bend over as he wanted to see for himself. My blush burned hotter. I clenched my jaw and drew several deep breaths to try and calm myself down before I reached for the ties on my clothes. My hands were behaving themselves and hadn’t shifted yet despite the feelings of revulsion and anger swirling through me. I was feeling a little proud of myself for my control.

 I draped my clothes over a low branch and faced my father briefly before presenting him my back. I wanted him to see that this experience was not something I was getting pleasure out of although I doubted that mattered to him. I bent over, resting my hands on a large rock for balance. Despite knowing what was coming, I still flinched when my father’s hands spread my buttocks apart. I sucked in a startled breath when his thumbs pushed into my hole and forced it wide open.

 “Very nice. Even lubed yourself up for me. What a thoughtful, eager child you are,” my father said with a lewd laugh as I felt something much larger than his thumbs push relentlessly against my entrance.

 I hissed in pain and distress as my father pushed his penis fully into me in one swift thrust. My hands changed in a flash at the sudden invasion and my father chortled at what he’d caused. I shuddered to think of how much that action would’ve hurt if Chusi hadn’t had the forethought to lubricate my anus.

 Anger at what my father was doing to me and the unwanted change in my hands because of that flared brightly before I could try and wrestle control of my emotions. His hands gripped my hips brutally hard as he set a punishing, invasive pace. It seemed like forever that his hips slammed repeatedly against my bottom before he stiffened and grunted.

 A gasp was forced past my lips as his member throb inside me for longer than seemed possible, spurt after spurt of his cool seed filling me. My mind betrayed me and instead of being repulsed, I flashed back to my surprisingly pleasurable filling experience with Chusi earlier in the day. I was utterly mortified to feel my penis begin to harden in lustful response. My belly fluttered with unwanted pleasure at the sensation of his cool ejaculate bathing my insides. My anus clenched tight on my father’s penis as if refusing to let him withdraw. I whimpered in humiliation as part of me greatly enjoyed receiving the end result of my father’s pleasure and didn’t want it to stop.

 I was obviously a wretched individual to be finding any kind of delight from what my father was doing to me.

 “Well, well, well. That was an unexpected but welcome reaction, Khale. You like your Papa’s cock in your ass, don’t you?” the demon taunted me.

 “No. I hate you and what you’re forcing on me,” I choked out as I tried to will my erection away without success.

 “Now that’s not all the way true, son. I may have to punish you later for lying. I do believe you hate me. However, I don’t believe you hate the feel of my cock up your ass or the feel of me dumping a nice big load there. That, you like. A lot. Because I want to make my boy happy, I’ll be sure to give you all the cock you want. Matter of fact, I’ll give you more right now because I’m such a generous father,” the demon laughed as he started to thrust again.

 Much to my horror, a sob slipped past my lips and I felt the prickle of tears in my eyes when lust crashed through me. My penis was now painfully hard, my testis tight with the need for release as pleasure twisted through my belly at being taken without mercy. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if I’d been able to safely touch my erection, I’d have thoroughly shamed myself by masturbating as my father roughly violated me. Another sob broke free from my throat at that bit of dark knowledge.

 The stinging slap to my buttocks shocked me and made me cry out again. It also caused my erection to bob with excitement and my anus to clench with sharp pleasure. Two more swift swats to my bottom as my father continued to pump into me had me yelping in pain but shamelessly pushing my hips back for more before I could gather the wits to stop myself from doing that.

 “I was going to say that I’d give you something to cry about, but that reaction was so much more than I’d hoped for. You are a naughty, kinky little boy, aren’t you? You’re making your Papa a very happy man, Khale. You obviously adore a nice hard cock pounding your hole. You enjoy being spanked. You suck cock very well for someone who’s never done it before. I think you even like that you have to do whatever I tell you to. You’re a natural submissive, Khale and it’s going to be my absolute pleasure to train you as one.”

My father slammed his hips tight to me and I once again felt his penis throb as he reached his peak. As he ejaculated, he spanked my bottom repeatedly. I wailed in denial when the fifth strike combined with the sensation of being filled so intimately triggered my orgasm. My father swore in surprise and then laughed in delight as my anus clenched and released in pleasure so intense, I panted as if I’d run for days and felt almost light-headed.

 My father pulled almost all the way out of my hole, grabbed my arm just above my wrist and yanked my arm behind my back. I cried out in surprise and pain. Before I quite knew what was happening, he pulled free of my body, forced my hand between my buttocks and swiftly pushed one of my fingers into my loosened hole before quickly letting me go.

 For several critical, shocked seconds I had my clawed finger inside my anus. A sharp denial was forced past my lips as I pulled my finger free but I could feel that the damage had already been done. Coldness spread from my anus to a little ways inside and outside my body, that small touch freezing the seed at my entrance. I whirled on my father, rage whipping through me at what he’d done. I wanted to kill him with an intensity that stunned me and actually reached for his throat.

 He easily avoided my lunge and remained just out of my reach which only made my temper climb higher. He clutched one hand close to his chest, his thumb and forefinger an unhealthy blue shade from the brief contact with my hand. Even so, he smirked at me.

 “A little minor freezing is well worth the knowledge that you’ll have my spunk sealed in your ass for several hours. Does it feel good to have Papa’s come sloshing around in your belly, Khale?”

 “I hate you and I will kill you,” I hissed as I tried to think of a way I could get my hands on him.

 “Hate all you want. I don’t give a fuck. This is about teaching you to control yourself and your power so you can use it. Hate is one of the most powerful emotions, Khale. Control it and you’ll eventually be able to control your power. If you can’t do that, then you’ll never be able to make your hands do what you want. Now get over here and clean my cock with your mouth.”

 I stared at my father with shock and loathing. “Absolutely not. Not after you just had it inside me. That’s disgusting.”

 “Ahhh, but you were wonderfully clean were you not? It’s that or a spanking. I know you’ll enjoy having your ass paddled and get hard again, but I’ll send you away with your balls aching for release and your cock frozen to hardness. I’m faster and stronger than you and I know enough to grab you above the wrist to avoid your hands and any damage they’ll cause. Pick your poison, Khale.”

 I was so angry at the choice my father was forcing on me, I knew that if I touched anything, it would shatter into a million pieces. Neither option was pleasant. My stomach rolled at the idea of putting my mouth to his penis when it had just been inside my rectum. But, I’d also experienced the pain of having my member frozen in hardness for several hours and that was excruciating and not something I wanted to go through again.

 I clenched my hands into fists and sank to my knees, the decision to clean him of his seed the lesser of two evils in my mind as it would be over quicker. The demon that was my father grinned and approached me. His penis was semi-hard and I knew without a doubt that he was immensely enjoying the mental torture he was putting me through and that it aroused him to do so.

 I made the decision then and there to do everything in my power to deny him the pleasure of seeing how agonized I was by the things he forced me to do. I would not be mentally bested by the vile creature and I refused to allow him the power to continue his cruel and twisted mental games. Once that choice was made, it was as if an immense weight lifted from my shoulders. I had the power to decide how emotional painful these encounters were. If he was determined to rob me of certain choices, then I would return the favour wherever possible while still keeping to the wording of our deal.

 I was relieved to see that there were only remnants of his seed on his penis. I knew Chusi had done an excellent job in getting me thoroughly clean but my worries and stomach eased a little at seeing proof there was nothing aside from his ejaculate for me to lick off. I made the mental note to visit Chusi for a thorough cleaning before each visit with my father as I didn’t think this would be the last time he demanded I perform such a task.

 Without any prompting I leaned forward and began to lick my father clean. He hummed his approval and I closed my eyes as I worked to do what he demanded. He obviously enjoyed what I was doing as his member rapidly hardened, but I’d expected that. I focused on the feel of a firm penis against my lips and ignored that it was my father I was servicing. I savoured the flavour of another man’s seed on my tongue and relaxed into the intimate act.

 The world fell away from me as I concentrated on only what I was doing with lips and tongue. I felt a hand in my hair and a heard a soft voice urge me to take the head into my mouth and suck. I did as commanded, the sensation of an engorged penis in my mouth, thrilling. My member started to harden in response and praise pattered over me for not only my oral actions but for the reaction of my body to giving another male such intimate pleasure.

 Need built in my groin. I made sounds of encouragement in my throat and bobbed my head faster. One of my hands unclenched and I took myself in hand, stroking my member in time with the back and forth slide of my lips over my partner’s penis. I was praised again and told to drink his gift. Cool, salty fluid filled my mouth and I swallowed eagerly as my own release rushed through me. A moan of pleasure sounded from me as I enjoyed the dual sensation of a man’s seed sliding down my throat and my powerful ejaculation at the same time. The knowledge that I also held more semen in my rectum made my pleasure even more intense.

 “What a stunning, surprising creature you are, Khale. You’re even more of a delight than your mother. I was going to break you to my will, but I see now that would be an utter waste. It’ll be so much more dangerous to keep your spirit strong, but it’ll be that much more rewarding for my ultimate pleasure,” my father said in a voice filled with soft surprise and eagerness.

 I slowly blinked my eyes open and stared without comprehension for several seconds at the demon who was my father. When I realized that I’d managed to knock him off guard with what I’d done, I smiled, pleased with myself. My hands were back to normal and my groin felt pleasant from my recent release. I could taste him on my tongue and feel the evidence of his lust in my belly and rectum, yet I was strangely alright with that because I was in control and the final act had been my choice. I stood and looked him in the eye, the sense of calm and purpose swirling through me exhilarating.

 “Shall I assume we’re done for today? I have studies to attend to if there’s nothing more.”

 His eyes went wide before he laughed and waved me off. “We’re done for now. I don’t know what just went on in that pretty little head of yours between my fucking you and getting you to suck me off, but you’ve made it more of a challenge to see how far and hard I can push you to lose the control you’ve obviously won. Three days, Khale. Same place and time and we’ll see how long your newfound calm lasts then. Be warned, I love a challenge and am rarely beaten.”

 My father vanished and I breathed a sigh of relief as I dressed. I wasn’t happy about the plans my father had revealed to me, but I was delighted with the unexpected control I’d gained. I didn’t fool myself into thinking I didn’t need my father’s instruction any more. I was far and away from where I knew I needed to be, but I’d also taken a giant step in that direction. It would be enough for now.


	6. Absolute Zero 6

** Absolute Zero 6 **

 “How close are you to having good control over your hands, Khale? The Stone Giants are becoming bolder by the day.”

 “My father is not very free with information. I think he’s doling out the barest minimum to make this deal between us last as long as possible. I have better control but it’s nowhere near what you require of me although I wish with all my heart it was.”

 My king sighed and stared at me as if willing me to have the control I needed. I knew the situation we were in probably better than even the warriors fighting to hold on to Frost Elf territory. According to my martial teachers, we were starting to slowly lose land to the Stone Giants. The most recent estimates said that if things continued at the rate they were, we’d have to abandon our capitol and flee to the most northerly reaches of our lands within a year at most. Refugees from our southerly borders were coming to the capitol every week in slowly growing numbers. That was putting a strain on resources especially since food from the southern reaches where crops fared better was slowly being choked off as farmers fled the encroaching Stone Giants.

 “I know he cares nothing for the plight of our people, but you have a deal with him to teach you control in exchange for sexual favours. What have you asked him to teach you first? Perhaps we can use whatever that skill is in some way to push the Stone Giants back a little or even to hold our ground.”

 “Ask him to teach me? I didn’t ask him anything when we met. I told him I agreed to his price for learning to control my power with a few stipulations that the scholars strongly suggested I add and he agreed to the modified deal. I see him every few days, sometimes every day, and he... gets his price. I’m getting better at controlling my hands during those trying lessons but he usually does something during my... payment to make that control slip and show me I’m nowhere near where I need to be.”

 My king’s face drained of colour before flushing dark red. Chusi looked stricken and I had no idea why either of them were reacting that way. They had to know that learning control would not be an overnight thing since it was strong emotions that triggered the change. The king made me jump when he bellowed for the royal scholar and the royal spell caster. In moments they hurried into the room and dropped to one knee before the king.

 “When you spoke to Khale before he went to agree to the deal with the Ice Demon, did either of you tell Khale that he needed to specifically ask the Ice Demon to begin teaching him how to control his power once the deal was agreed upon?” the king asked in a voice of barely controlled fury.

 What? No. It couldn’t be. I snapped my head around to face the two kneeling Frost Elves. The scholar paled and slowly shook her head. The spell caster gave me a dismissive look and shook his head no. The king swore and pinned the two people in place with a look cold enough to freeze fire. The scholar trembled and seemed about to pass out. The spell caster licked his lips in nervousness but held the king’s gaze. My king looked at me with regret.

 “They should have told you that you needed to ask the Ice Demon to teach you to control your power after the deal was agreed to and that every time you met with him after that, you’re supposed to ask him to continue teaching you to control your power. Otherwise, he’s just fucking you for his own twisted pleasure until you demand he holds up his end of the deal.”

 I felt like I’d been dunked into ice water. My stomach rolled and I seriously thought I was going to throw up. I’d been meeting with the Ice Demon every few days, sometimes several days in a row, for over a month. I’d endured his attentions and humiliations without protest thinking that he was trying to teach me to control my emotions through acts that were designed to rile me. Instead, he’d been only satisfying his perverse needs and any progress I’d made was without any thanks to him. Anger burned though me in an icy rage and my hands shifted in an eye blink.

 I reacted without thinking.

 I spun around, drew my now armoured claw hand back, pressed my fingers to my thumb and snapped my hand forward into the throat of the royal spell caster like a snake striking a mouse just as I’d been shown by my instructors. My claws punctured his skin, my fingers sinking into his flesh to the second knuckle before I jerked them back. Crystal flowers burst over his skin, the centers bright red where his blood froze instantly from the wounds. The move happened in a split second and the spell caster only had time for a surprised look to pass over his face before his neck shattered into thousands of glittering shards of ice. His head tumbled from his body and rolled across the floor, coming to a stop against the king’s foot as his body collapsed to the floor. I stared coldly at the spell caster’s corpse for several seconds in satisfaction before what I’d just done hit me.

 I dropped to my knees and retched at the enormity of what I’d allowed my temper to prod me into doing. Accidently killing one of my instructors during combat training was one thing. Purposefully killing someone because they made me angry was a completely different story and I frightened myself with what I was apparently capable of doing. I dimly heard shouting and the unmistakable sound of steel being drawn as I continued to heave up the contents of my stomach.

 I felt a mild sting to the middle of my back and seconds later all my muscles seemed to loosen at once. I toppled to my side, narrowly missing landing face first in my vomit. Chusi hurried towards me, angry words directed at someone beyond me. My vision greyed out and I let it happen, relieved I wasn’t going to have to face what I’d done.

 I woke to a mouth that felt like I’d been sucking on decaying leaves and a stomach that was seriously considering tossing up whatever was left in it. I tried to sit up and panic surged through me when I couldn’t move. My hands changed in an eye blink and a little sound of distress escaped my throat. Chusi immediately moved into my line of sight and placed a gentle, restraining hand on my chest.

 “Shhh, its okay, Khale. You’re in the royal hospital. Do you remember what happened?”

 I started to say no when everything crashed into me. The knowledge that I’d let my father use me horribly without getting what my body was paying for. The icy rage that whipped through me at learning a few words could have had me well on the way to learning what I needed to over a month ago. Killing the royal spell caster in a fit of temper unlike anything I’d ever felt before. I wondered how much trouble I was in and what the king was going to have done to me.

 “The king was very upset, but not with you. You’re young and couldn’t be expected to know how to deal with demons. You should’ve been properly prepared on what to expect and what to say. We obviously can’t get time back, but going forward from here, you know what you need to do with regards to your father,” Chusi said in a gentle voice.

 “You’re strapped down to the bed only because you reacted badly to the drug you were darted with. Once I got you to the hospital, your eyes opened and you seemed awake but were delirious, thrashing around, screaming obscenities and seemed filled with rage. I feared not only for your safety but for those around you. You also had an erection for several hours that wouldn’t go down and you begged to be fucked repeatedly. I spent quite a long time milking you before your erection finally died. I’ve never seen or heard you behave like that before and I’ve made certain that the drug is never to be used on you again. I’m truly sorry but I need to leave you tied down for a while yet. You seemed to come out of your delirium once before only to go wild when released, trying to claw at my pants and demanding I either fuck you or let you suck my cock.”

 I stared at Chusi in horror and was glad I had zero memory of doing any of what he described. I tried to say I was fine now only to make a strange croaking noise, my throat utterly parched. I managed to get out the word water after several false starts and Chusi had a glass of cool, absolutely delicious water at my lips within seconds. He helped me drink it and smiled softly at me when I was done.

 “Better?” he asked.

 I nodded and shifted the little I could, my eyes going wide when I felt something very strange about my penis that I couldn’t quite figure out. I looked down the length of my body but couldn’t see anything unusual under cover of the blanket that draped me. Chusi saw my expression and where my look was focused and patted my arm.

 “You’ve been asleep for two days. I was very worried about the effects of the drug on you after you fell unconscious once your erection went down. Nothing I tried could wake you and I was concerned about introducing another drug into your system. You were breathing fine and seemed to be in a deep sleep so I made the decision to let you wake on your own within a reasonable time.

 “What you’re feeling is a catheter inserted into your bladder. When you couldn’t be woken by any means after several hours, I inserted it as I had no idea when you’d wake and I was sure you’d prefer to wake with a catheter instead of diapers. Once I’m certain you’re really awake and aware, I’ll remove it. Do you feel any discomfort?”

 I was utterly grateful Chusi knew me so well. I’d have been mortified to wake up in diapers like some babe with no control over its bodily functions.

 “No. It just feels a little odd. Something like when you put the metal rod into my penis but still a little different. It does and doesn’t feel as invasive at the same time,” I said as I frowned and tried to sort out just what my body was telling me. “It’s not uncomfortable exactly. My penis feels strangely full and open and now that I’m focusing on it combined with the sensation of being restrained... it feels arousing.”

 Chusi raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a thoughtful look. I always spoke plainly to Chusi about my desires. He never ridiculed me for them and through him; I’d learned that I was not some sort of freak or deviant. He had far, far broader experience than I did and I’d yet to find something that fazed him. A small part of me was very disappointed that Chusi wasn’t interested in men but at the same time, I thought it made me more able to talk to him because I knew he wouldn’t take advantage of the things I enjoyed having done to me when he easily could. Chusi was my very good friend and confidant and that was one of the few good things that had come of the deal with my father.

 “You have some very strong submissive qualities, Khale. I’m not terribly surprised to hear that you find your current situation arousing. You know you’re safe here, physically, emotionally and psychologically with me. I always encourage you to follow where your desires take you because I, unlike some others in the medical profession, believe it’s much healthier mentally for an individual to explore their needs in a safe, controlled environment.

 “I’ve been thinking on this for a while and the timing may be bad for me to mention it right now, but I’m not sure when the timing would ever be right given what’s happening in your life at the moment. I know you’d like for there to be more sexual contact on my end when I help you with some of your desires. I also know you completely understand why there won’t be. You are a true delight to play with and I do enjoy it, but regretfully my interest lies with women to achieve my full satisfaction.”

 I nodded. “I know. I’m very grateful that you do what you do for me when I know I don’t arouse you in that way. It made me happy and I was very flattered to hear that if I was a woman, you’d ask me to be your permanent play partner.”

 Chusi smiled softly at me and stroked my cheek.

 “You are such a treasure. Whomever it is that ends up with you as their submissive will be one lucky man. I know of a few men who’d be delighted to play with you as you want. I could set up an interview with one if you’d like. If you like him, I could also have him assist me during play until you’re comfortable with him handling your needs alone.

 “I’m not trying to abandon or push you onto someone else, Khale. If you want to continue as we are, then we’ll do that and I won’t mention this again. It’s absolutely thrilling to have you submit so completely to me, but I also know that I’m not truly fulfilling you because I feel no desire to fuck you. That saddens me as your dominant because I want you to be happy and to have good, satisfying sexual experiences. I want to give you ones that counteract what you need to endure and I can’t do that to the degree I’d like to because of my sexual preferences. You don’t have to decide anything now. Think on it and should you decide you’d like to try that, I’ll arrange something.”

If I could’ve done it and if Chusi would’ve allowed it, I’d have kissed him in gratitude. I was a little scared at the thought of exposing my kinks to someone I didn’t know but at the same time, there was a thrill involved in doing just that. I trusted Chusi implicitly and if he said he knew someone who’d be able to see to all of my needs then I had to give serious thought to it.


	7. Absolute Zero 7

** Absolute Zero 7 **

 I waited somewhat nervously for Chusi to come into the room with the man I’d told him to choose for me that he thought would best suit me. I’d thought long and hard for several weeks over what Chusi suggested. I enjoyed our play immensely but he was right in that I wanted or maybe even needed to feel another man’s penis filling my mouth or anus to reach the true heights of pleasure. As much as I loathed my father, I’d admitted to myself and to Chusi that I didn’t dislike the feel of his member entering my body or the feel of him spilling his seed inside me. I was, at times, embarrassingly eager for it, something my father found absolutely amusing.

 Chusi said that being honest in your desires was the best thing you could do for yourself and I believed him. It certainly made what I endured with my father easier because I admitted to myself that I adored the feel of being penetrated and dominated by a man. I loved the smell and taste of an aroused man and it was highly erotic to me. While it was my father who’d forced it on me, and I hated him with a consuming passion, I was strangely grateful to him for showing me that I deeply enjoyed obeying my partner’s demands and being subject to their whims.

 I had utter faith that Chusi would choose someone well-suited to my needs. He’d given me detailed descriptions of three men he thought would be able to see to my needs but no names or pictures. He said he wanted me to pick based on their qualities and nothing else. I’d read the descriptions several times over and they all seemed right. I couldn’t pick one and out of frustration with my waffling back and forth, I’d told Chusi to bring the one he thought the best to our next session.

 I liked the idea of Chusi being there and he’d carefully explained safe words once again and how if I was uncomfortable or wanted to stop or wanted the other man to leave, it was entirely my choice and the man would abide by that. Chusi said that he’d only offered me choices of men from those he knew shared the same mind-set as him and that eased my mind incredibly. The man he’d be bringing understood about my situation and Chusi assured me he was the utter soul of discretion. A tiny smile had quirked up Chusi’s lips when he said I’d likely be shocked clear to my toes at who he’d bring, which made me nervous but excited, too.

 Chusi entered the room and gave me a warm smile. He asked me if I was ready and still wanted to go through with this. At my soft yes, he smiled, squeezed my hand and said he thought I would very much enjoy the experience. He reminded me once again about the words we’d agreed upon to halt the encounter before letting go of my hand and an air of professionalism settled over him.

 My belly fluttered in anticipation and nervousness but my hands stayed the same. My father had not been amused when our next meeting after I’d killed the royal spell caster had me demand all the back teaching that was due to me from previous body payments before any further payments would be forthcoming. He hadn’t touched my body sexually in nearly a month but I was beginning to believe that would’ve been easier to endure than the lessons he owed me.

 The mental exercises he forced me through were brutally hard and had my brains usually feeling like they’d been pounded for hours with a war hammer, but my control was improving by leaps and bounds. I was still far away from having perfect control, but I was less likely to have my hands change from emotional upsets than when my power was first thrust upon me.

 “I will be going away shortly at the king’s request. In order for your preparation for your lessons to continue uninterrupted, I am bringing in a colleague to take over for me. He is very capable and you are to give him the same co-operation you give me,” Chusi said as he opened a folder and made some notes.

 The story was a fabrication and I knew that, but Chusi said it would help me to accept the man as my new dominant if I was given a reason for it. Strangely enough, the nervous tension left me and I relaxed. I was a little awed that Chusi knew I’d react that way to the story.

 “Disrobe and lay on the examination table. Put your feet in the stirrups and rest your arms on the pads in case your hands change,” Chusi said as he stepped to the door. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

 I took my clothes off, folded them carefully and placed them on the chair. I got up onto the table and wiggled down until I could comfortably place my legs in the stirrups. A thrill shot through me when I settled into position. I knew that as soon as the door opened, Chusi and the other man would be treated to the sight of me spread open and waiting for them. I licked my lips in anticipation as heat pooled in my belly. The door finally opened and Chusi walked in followed by the man he’d chosen to be my new dominant. My eyes went wide and I gasped in shock.

 Razmig was my stealth instructor for martial training. He was frighteningly good at what he did and while he was a very hard task master, he was also infinitely patient. He was one of the few instructors I had that didn’t believe in screaming at me and brow-beating me to make me learn what I was very unsuitable to learn. He praised me when I did well and let me know of his disappointment in me when I did not. He was one of the instructors that I wanted to please the most when I went for the martial component of my training.

 I suddenly felt horribly exposed to be lying naked with my legs up and spread in front of Razmig. I looked at Chusi, desperate for an explanation since he knew how highly I thought of the man. I was seconds away from uttering the words that would send Razmig away when he spoke.

 “Hello, Khale. I’m doubly honoured to be able to help you with this aspect of the very difficult ordeal you’re going through. Doctor Chusi has explained what you need. Be at rest. I started out as a field medic and I’ve kept up my training so I am well versed in treating patients although it’s generally never in settings as nice and sterile as this. I’m sure I’ll adjust quickly though,” he said with a warm smile.

 Chusi watched me carefully as Razmig turned away to begin preparing things. I had absolutely no doubts that he was waiting for me to decide whether he was to stay or go. Part of me was appalled that a man I highly respected was seeing me as I was, spread and eagerly waiting to have my kinks catered to. Another part of me was relieved that it wasn’t a total stranger. Chusi started to look a little concerned and was about to speak before I beat him to it.

 “Thank you, Hathus Razmig. I appreciate you being willing to take time out of your busy schedule to help me.”

 I saw tension ease out of Razmig’s shoulders and was sure I heard a tiny sigh of relief. “Razmig is fine. Or Medic Razmig if you prefer. We’re not on the battlefield here so I think we can do without the military title.”

 Chusi smiled encouragement at me and gave my hand a quick squeeze before sliding back into his professional demeanour, knowing he’d chosen well for me.

“I think it would be best if Medic Razmig were to examine you fully to familiarize himself with your body before we begin. I will supervise, naturally. Try to lay still, Khale.”

 Razmig wheeled a tray over and excitement leapt through me when I saw the instruments. When I looked up at Razmig, he wore the same professional mask that Chusi did and a sense of disappointment surged through me at the thought that he’d be like Chusi and not be aroused because I was male. The tray rattled, drawing my eyes down automatically and relief washed though me. Razmig may have worn the same look of disinterest as Chusi but he was most definitely excited by what was about to happen given the erection slowly filling his pants as I watched.

 “I’ll try to be gentle, but don’t be afraid tell me if something hurts,” Razmig said, making me look up at him.

 I nodded and watched him as him and Chusi spoke in medical terms I had no knowledge of as they did a general exam of my body. They ignored me as a person as they touched and commented and discussed me and my body’s reactions to the instruments but that gave me the opportunity to really study Razmig.

 He was a little older than Chusi but not by much. His military background gave him a body of lean, sculpted muscles. Where I half expected his hands to be rough, they were surprisingly gentle. His hair was as long as mine, possibly longer as it brushed the top of his buttocks when tightly braided in a single hank down his back. I’d never seen his bluish-grey hair unbound so that was only a guess on my part. I knew his blue-green eyes could show kindness but they were all business now as he examined me with Chusi and that thrilled me. My heart beat a little faster in anticipation at the thought of his lips on mine and his member filling me. I could barely wait. I was brought sharply back to what was going on when both men moved between my spread thighs and began gently poking and prodding at my hole and clinically examining my genitals.

 “Before Khale meets with the Ice Demon, he requires a thorough cleaning. Because of his hands, that is difficult for him to do so it’s done here for him. To make it easier for Khale with his father, once he’s been well flushed, I insert lubricant into his rectum and stretch him lightly. I’m sure I don’t need to explain why I do that.”

 A muscle tensed briefly in Razmig’s jaw before it relaxed and he nodded. He retrieved the enema bag and filled it with warm water before returning to where I lay. Just seeing the familiar bag excited me and made my penis rise. He hooked the bag on the stand above my knee and glanced at my groin.

 “ He’s erect. He enjoys the procedure? Do you catheterize him? I’ve had some patients unable to control their bladder during an enema.”

 Chusi gave Razmig a considering look and seemed to nod to himself.

 “Yes, he enjoys it. It’s not uncommon for him to ejaculate during the enema. Sometimes more than once. Khale is an excellent patient and I’ve never found the need to catheterize him,” Chusi said as he glanced at me a question in his eyes. At my tiny nod of ascent he looked at Razmig. “But if you feel it’s necessary you may since he will be in your care while I’m gone and will need to get used to how you operate.”

 Razmig grasped my penis and gently slid my foreskin back to fully expose the head. He swabbed it with cold pads that smelled sharply of disinfectant. He then picked up a coil of thin flexible tubing attached to a clear bag from the tray and a thrill shot through me at what was to come. Lubricant was liberally coated over the end of the tubing before he positioned it at my slit and began feeding it steadily into my penis.

 I gasped softly at the sensation, torn between liking the invasion and wanting the very intimate discomfort to stop. Razmig looked briefly at my face before continuing, ignoring the little sounds of distress I made. I knew then that Chusi had told him what the safety words were and that he wouldn’t stop unless he heard them. That thrilled me to the core and I shot Chusi a grateful look even as I hissed through my teeth. Chusi didn’t react but I knew he understood.

 “Deep breath, Khale,” Razmig said as I felt pressure in my belly like I needed to pee very badly even though I hadn’t felt like it before Razmig started pushing the catheter into me.

 The pressure suddenly eased and I sighed in relief. I felt a line of warmth suddenly snake across my belly and looked down to see golden fluid rush through the tubing and into the bag. Razmig clipped the bag to the edge of the exam table. Heat washed over my cheeks as Razmig and Chusi watched me fill the bag with urine for several seconds before they started to discuss which size nozzle would be best for my enema. Lust hit me hard and despite trying to stop it, my hands changed on me. I bit my lip to try and hold back a groan.

 I wouldn’t be able to ejaculate with the catheter inserted and I couldn’t pull it free because my hands would freeze it immediately. Razmig and Chusi had glanced at me briefly when I groaned and seeing that I was aroused and helpless to do anything about that, went back to their discussion, which only aroused me more.

 They came to a decision and made sure that I saw the thick nozzle they would use on me. A generous amount of cream was spread over my hole and a large syringe was used to push more into my anus. Chusi attached the nozzle to the hose of the enema bag and offered the nozzle to Razmig. The two men stared intently at each other for several long seconds before Razmig nodded slowly, accepted the nozzle and eased it into me. I understood that Chusi was passing on my responsibility to Razmig to be the dominant that could fulfill all my needs.

The stretch was nice but it was the filling that I was eager for. Chusi opened the clamp and a soft little moan escaped me as the warm water rushed into my bowels. I closed my eyes and focused on the pleasure of the experience. Two sets of hands gently massaged my belly pushing the water into my colon and my arousal grew. I could feel my belly distend and knew that Chusi had chosen to have me filled to my maximum to show Razmig what I could take.

 A quiet demand to hold the fluid fell on my ears sooner than I thought. The nozzle was withdrawn and my heart fluttered with nerves when I realized Chusi was showing Razmig how much control I had and that I was obedient. I groaned when my belly lightly cramped and panted a little as two sets of hands massaged the cramps away. Before I was ready for it, the low command to release came and I obeyed. Pleasure streaked down my spine and if I’d been able to, I would’ve spilled my seed.

 I had the pleasure of being filled three times by Chusi and Razmig. After the final one, Chusi waited patiently for my pleasure haze to ebb a little so I could focus solidly on him before telling me that he needed to sign off on some paperwork and that Razmig would finish getting me ready. Chusi held my gaze, prepared to bring me to orgasm instead of Razmig if I even hinted that I wasn’t ready or comfortable with Razmig becoming more intimate with me. I gave Chusi a small nod and he patted my leg and left the room. Razmig stood between my spread legs watching me for several long seconds before he spoke.

 “I’m going to remove the catheter now since we’re finished with your enema. It may feel a little uncomfortable but that won’t last long.”

 Razmig slowly pulled the tube from my penis. It felt strange to be leaving my body and he kept his fingers in the same place as when he first grasped it so I could see how much had been inserted into me. It felt like he was drawing the tube from me forever but the actual length was likely only eight inches or so. I bit my lip hard to keep from orgasming on the spot once the tube was no longer stopping me from finding that pleasure.

 “I think it would go easier on you later if I were to open you more than the little bit that Doctor Chusi does in addition to lubricating your rectum. Doctor Chusi disagrees and said that he believed the Ice Demon would be angry with you for allowing someone those kinds of liberties. I believe it should be your decision to make as I’m sure you know better than either Doctor Chusi or I what your father’s reaction would be. Would you like me to open you up fully or do you only want the light stretching and lubrication?”

 I didn’t need to worry about any kind of reaction from my father. He still owed me several lessons before he could begin demanding sexual payments from me again. This was all part of the play but it was also Razmig’s way of asking permission to penetrate me within the context of what we were doing without breaking the illusion of the scene. I was thrilled that he made the firm effort to keep us in the scene despite the very serious question.

 “Open, please,” I said softly in anticipation.

 He nodded and brought a lubricant-filled syringe to my hole, pushing some into my body. He sat on a stool between my spread legs and gently slid a finger inside me. He began by asking me if I felt tender or any discomfort as he thoroughly explored my anus, sometimes sliding his finger in and out and sometimes pushing more than one into me and gently spreading them apart. I said no, which was true, and focused on the erotic feel of him prodding my insides and loosening my hole to accept his penis. Razmig was being careful not to stimulate my prostate. It was highly arousing but also highly frustrating.

 I loved the almost stimulation that was very clinical that provided me with no real immediate relief. Unfortunately, I loved the play a little too much and two things happened at once. My control slipped and my hands that had returned to normal shifted to their clawed form once again. My release also slammed through me and I moaned in intense pleasure, pushing my hips down on the fingers he’d pressed into my rectum. Razmig swore in surprise and he suddenly stood, the stool scraping across the floor before tipping over with a clatter. The fingers of his left hand gripped my hip hard as he positioned his member against my hole and pushed forcefully into me, filling me in one thrust.

 My back arched and a deep, guttural groan sounded from me at his very much appreciated invasion. The feel of my penis throbbing with long denied release and the filling stretch of being entered so quickly was too much intensity at once. My vision greyed to pinpoints before going black. The last thing I remembered was the deep pleasure of feeling Razmig roughly thrust into me several times before he bathed my insides with his warm seed.

 I blinked my eyes open, confused as to why I seemed to be sitting on the floor. Warmth pressed against my back and strong arms held me. I could feel ejaculate trickling from my hole and drying over my belly and chest. I felt as weak as a newborn foal but incredibly satisfied. Chusi sat on a stool and seemed to be glaring over my shoulder. I tipped my head back and caught sight of Razmig. Everything rushed back at me and I flushed in memory of my uncontrolled desire. Razmig brushed slightly sweaty hair from my temple and kissed me gently before asking me if I was okay. I nodded and then burst into tears, my hands shifting on me once more from the sudden emotional outburst. Chusi swore, anger snapping from his eyes as he surged to his feet.

 “Sit, Chusi,” Razmig said in a stern voice as he held me tight and stroked my arms, carefully avoiding my hands clasped in my lap. “Khale is fine. It was just very intense and he wasn’t ready for it.”

 Chusi gave Razmig a narrow-eyed look but sat when I nodded my head jerkily. The tears were short lived and I felt somehow lighter after they ran their course. Razmig quietly asked me if I thought I could stand unaided and I nodded. He helped me up and while I swayed a little, I stood on my own two feet. Razmig stepped away from me briefly and returned to press his chest against my back again and had a warm, wet wash cloth in his hand. He gently cleaned my belly and chest of my drying seed and lightly pushed me to bend over and rest my now clean chest on the exam table. I went without protest and made vague sounds of approval and interest when he tenderly cleaned his ejaculate from my buttocks and thighs. He pulled me to stand up and draped a fuzzy blanket over my shoulders, careful to avoid it touching my still clawed hands. He sat on a stool and pulled me into his lap, cuddling me to his body and pressing my head to his shoulder. His kissed the top of my head and I relaxed into his embrace feeling safe and warm and utterly fulfilled.

 “Khale? Are you okay?” Chusi asked in concern as he still shot daggers of mistrust at Razmig.

 I nodded but Chusi didn’t seem satisfied with that and repeated his question.

 “I’m fine. Exhausted but fine.”

 “Are you sure? I heard you cry out and Razmig swear loudly and when I opened the door to see what was wrong, he was fucking you hard and you were unconscious. That’s not right, Khale. That’s not what he was supposed to do for you,” Chusi said with a glare at Razmig.

 “It may have looked that way but I was awake long enough to feel him enter me and reach his peak before the intense pleasure of being taken so forcefully made me pass out. I was very willing, Chusi. Razmig asked me beforehand if I wanted that and I said yes. It was more than I’d hoped for. I felt... claimed. It was very visceral and completely different from the rape I need to allow my father.”

 Chusi winced at the reminder of what I had to do to learn control of my hands but continued to glare accusingly at Razmig.

 “I wouldn’t do anything Khale hadn’t agreed to first,” Razmig said quietly. “I know you know Khale is the type of submissive dominants dream of finding. I also know he’s your friend and you feel extraordinarily protective of him. That’s wonderful, Chusi, and I can completely understand those protective instincts after just this small taste of him. But you had to have some sort of confidence in me as a dominant to give Khale what he needs that you can’t or you never would’ve approached me about this.”

 Chusi scowled and sighed. “Yes, well.... Khale is... he’s not used to roughness like that and....”

 I laughed bitterly. “Thanks to my father, I’m used to worse, Chusi. I’ve never gone into detail about the things my father does to me because I didn’t think you’d want to know. But if it’ll open your eyes about what I can and can’t take, then I’ll tell you. He is obscenely endowed. I’m not an expert by any means but I’ve never seen a penis as long or as thick as his. When he ejaculates, it’s easily double what I do and you’ve already told me that I produce more than the average Frost Elf. It takes him only a matter of minutes to regain his erection and there have been times when I silently prayed for him to find release because he’d been pumping into me for what certainly seemed like an hour at the very least.

 “He has pushed his penis so far into my mouth it made me unable to breathe, yet I was expected to endure that and pleasure him anyway. He’s taken me anally without the courtesy of making me ready for him and with almost no lubrication. He demands I swallow his seed when I orally pleasure him and if I have the ill-grace to throw it up, he simply has me fellate him again and swallow it once more until it does stay down. He has even made me lick his member clean of seed after filling my rectum with his release. That, by the way, is the primary reason I make sure I’m perfectly clean before any visit with him.”

 Razmig’s arms tightened around me and he muttered soft curses. Chusi looked like he was about to be sick and like he wanted to throttle my father at the same time.

 “I have endured far more and far worse than what you think I have, Chusi. I’m also certain there will be new horrors visited upon me before my deal with him is done. You generally only see my nervousness before I visit him and the shaky mess I am when I come back. When I’m in front of the Ice Demon, I’m a different person. I’m strong and defiant; cunning and ruthless because I need to be if I want to finish this with any sort of self left. I refuse to allow him to win.

 “There has been some good that has come of this hellish deal with my father, such as your friendship and learning what arouses me and that I’m not a sick freak for being aroused by those things. I’ve also learned that I’m stronger than I ever thought possible. I wish that had come about through different means but this is the path I need to walk.”

 Chusi bowed his head and stared at the floor for a long time, sorting things out in his mind. I might have dozed a little, cocooned in the feeling of safety and acceptance in Razmig’s arms. I startled at the light touch to my face and stared at Chusi. There was a sheepish look in his eyes as he brushed my hair over the delicate point of my ear.

 “You are indeed a treasure, Khale. I know I’ll always be your friend and I hold that dear, but I’m going to be an asshole here and say that I don’t think I’m quite ready to give you up as my submissive.”

 Razmig’s arms tightened and I felt him subtly shift us away from Chusi. They glared at each other, neither refusing to back down. A thrill shot through me at being silently fought over by two very dominant men. Despite the erotic sensation of my ownership as a submissive being fought over, I didn’t want to be the cause of dissention between two very important men in my life.

 “I never said you had to, Chusi,” I said as I laid my now back-to-normal hand on Chusi’s.

 Razmig blew out a soft breath and his arms loosened at my words, no doubt thinking I was rejecting him as my dominant, but I wasn’t done speaking yet.

 “However, all of us know, you most of all, that you can’t give me one hundred percent of what I need. You don’t desire me as a man. I’ll never be able to feel the pleasure of totally giving myself over to you because you physically can’t take me. You feel pride and pleasure in dominating me but no arousal.

 “Razmig does and that’s why you chose him for me. Before he even laid a single finger on me, he was aroused by me and what he’d be able to do with and to me. I greatly enjoyed what we did today and I’m proposing that we continue. I’m not saying that we can never play one-on-one because I’m sure there’ll be times we each want that. But I think we can enjoy doing this together if today is any indication.

 “Be warned though, Chusi. I want Razmig to push his penis into my mouth and anus, ignoring my protests, if any. I want to feel his seed on my skin and filling me. I want him to kiss me breathless and then push me to my knees so I can service him. It won’t always be towards the end of our play that he does that either so if you can’t watch or feel the need to step in and stop what you think is rough treatment from him to me, this can’t work and that makes me sad.”

 Chusi and Razmig both looked like I’d pole-axed them with my suggestion. I couldn’t help the soft little snicker when I realized the idea of sharing me between them hadn’t occurred to either of them. I didn’t know why it wouldn’t have considering what went on earlier. Razmig was the first to speak.

 “I’m fine with the idea. It’s actually very interesting. I’ll do it.”

 “If you really think this would work, then I’m game to try as well,” said Chusi.

 “Wonderful!” I beamed at the two men just before a jaw popping yawn caught me.

 I blushed berry red and ducked my head. Chusi and Razmig chuckled and Razmig commented that they’d worn me out. I took the gentle teasing and let them help me to dress. They brought me home and tucked me into bed, telling me to sleep and look forward to our next encounter. I dropped off to sleep almost immediately, a smile on my lips and my heart lighter than I could remember since that fateful first meeting with my father when he stole my virginity as part of some cruel joke.


	8. Absolute Zero 8

** Absolute Zero 8 **

 I knelt before the king, my instructors kneeling behind me. I understood the king’s impatience with the less than speedy rate of my training. The Stone Giants weren’t holding off their march into our territory until I got myself trained sufficiently to be of real use to the army. True, I had been on several key missions and I had been able to take down some important stone giants through stealth and sheer luck, slowing their progress at least a little. But it was not a decisive thing that sent a message to them to turn back from the idea of swallowing Frost Elf lands into theirs. It puzzled them, I’m sure, to find nothing but the shattered bodies of their generals in their tents coming morning but it was not enough to make them abandon their course of action.

 “I understand that martial action isn’t your strong suit, Khale, and my calling you here is not a slap against you and the effort you’re making. Your instructors tell me that you’re actually quite a brilliant strategist for one so young thrust most unwillingly into the military. Unfortunately, it’s not your aptitude for developing campaigns that we most need to utilize here.

 “I know you’ve been successful on some missions and for that, the Frost Elves thank you. However, there have been just as many failures and a few times I’m told the missions were disastrous. We are also beginning to grow very short on time.”

 “I am doing my very best, your Highness, but I’m really hopeless when it comes to wielding weapons. Quite frankly, I’m shocked I haven’t lopped my own head off during sword practice and the less said about my time with pole arms, the better. The magic-users have tried to teach me very basic spells but I don’t have the talent for that either. It’s not purely out of self interest when I say that the best strategic advice I can give you is to move on to plan B.”

 The king gave me a hard look and I swore I saw a corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile. There was a certain waiting-to-pounce quality in his eyes and I was suddenly wary. The king was a cagey man and over the few months that I’d been in training and sporadically reporting to him, I’d come to recognize when he had something in mind that would further his goals.

 “I’ve been told you dance with the ice comets during festivals. The instructors for that programming also tell me you’re quite good at it. Is this true?”

 “Yes, I dance. My grandfather enrolled me in classes when I was six. I don’t think I could do it as a profession as I don’t have the drive for it. It’s something fun and I like participating in the festivals in that way,” I answered, wondering what that had to do with anything.

 There was hurried whispering from behind me and the king said nothing further as if he expected that reaction to his words. I thought it odd but there were many things about being involved in the army that I found odd. Razmig touched my arm lightly drawing my attention away from the king.

 “You’ve been dancing with ice comets for ten years? Truly?” Razmig stared at me like I’d suddenly announced I was the War God incarnate and proved it by slaying a thousand men with one swipe of a sword in front of him.

 “Yes. I’ve been one of the lead dancers for the past three festivals. Why? I don’t see how this is relevant to my being nearly inept with every weapon that’s been pushed into my hands. I highly doubt the Stone Giants will agree to retreat after a lovely show by me.”

 The king snorted a laugh and a few of the guards coughed to cover chuckles.

 “The ice comets were a weapon first, Khale. They fell out of favour because of their difficulty to learn and the injuries training with them often resulted in. Other weapons like swords, bows and pole arms are more effective and much easier to train soldiers with.

 “I believe the king is thinking that if you are already proficient with the ice comets, getting you trained to use the military version or a chain whip or dart probably wouldn’t be too hard or take too long. Considering that we know whatever you touch freezes instantly and spreads out in an area of effect, this may be a viable and very effective weapon for you.”

 I looked between Razmig, the king and my other instructors. Everybody was nodding in agreement and murmuring excitedly. I didn’t understand how that could work. While true that whatever I touched while my hands were clawed immediately froze the thing I touched, the item also shattered from the extreme cold within seconds; minutes at the most. The more thin or delicate the object, the faster it disintegrated. The chains of the ice comets were not heavy or thick to allow for quick movements and spins. Even as a martial weapon, I couldn’t see the chains having much more heft or else you wouldn’t be able to effectively swing the weighted ball at the end.

 “I’d destroy the chains before I’d be able to swing the weight through two rotations and then you’d have a weighted ball flying randomly off in god knows what direction. I wouldn’t even be left holding the handle because that would disintegrate, too,” I argued.

 The king and my instructors were well aware of how quickly the ice moved over things and the destruction it caused. I failed to see how I could use the ice comets as weapons effectively if I destroyed them within moments of touching them with my clawed hands.

 “For nearly any metal, yes. Slistine forged by dwarves and spelled by our magic-users, however, is very likely to survive your freezing touch. Probably not indefinitely, but certainly for more than a time or two. Our scholars and magic-users have been consulting at length on this subject once I was made aware of your skills with this particular weapon and they believe it will work.”

 I stared in shock. Dwarves were the finest metal workers there were and Slistine was the premium metal of the Dwarves. The ore only existed in the mines below the Dwarves homes and the secret to forging and working the metal was obsessively guarded by them. Light, strong and never tarnishing, it was much sought after and I’d even heard of an emperor emptying half of his coffers to finance a suit of armour for himself. Dwarves didn’t trade frequently with non-Dwarves and when they did, the items they traded did not come cheap. I couldn’t believe the king was contemplating this course of action. There wasn’t even any guarantee that I could touch something made of Slistine with my claws and not shatter it. In my opinion it would be a very costly mistake and I told the king so.

 “Naturally, we wouldn’t ask the Dwarves to make something out of Slistine you would only get one or two uses from. That doesn’t make sense and the cost of that would be prohibitive even if I’m positive we could haggle a drop in price because we’d be using the item against Stone Giants, whom Dwarves hate with an all consuming passion.”

 The king tossed a necklace to me that landed next to my knee. It chimed beautifully as it hit the mosaic tiles and almost seemed to flow to a rest. Even laying there on the floor it almost looked liquid. There were no gems set in the piece but there was a gorgeous filigree pendant with the royal coat of arms in bas relief in the centre. I’d never seen Slistine in person. Drawings and descriptions in books did not do it any justice. I picked up the necklace as carefully as if it would crumble to dust under my fingers even though I knew it to be one of the strongest metals there was.

 “That is one of only four Slistine pieces from the royal treasury but I think its eventual destruction is worth the loss of such a rare piece. Use it to test the durability of the metal against your freezing hands. While the chain is not anywhere as thick as what you’d need for ice comets, it should give us a base to work with to estimate the number of uses you’d get out of a Slistine ice comet before it was destroyed. It has already been spelled to resist your freezing cold so you are to begin immediately. You will report directly to me how many times you freeze it, how quickly you can freeze it in succession and when it ultimately breaks.”

 The king smiled at me and motioned one of his guards forward. The guard approached me and handed me a familiar bag. I stared at it blankly for several seconds before looking at the king in confusion.

 “Not that I have any reason to doubt what your dance teachers said but I’d like to see how well you dance with the ice comets. I’m quite certain that your instructors would also like to see how well you handle what is one of the more difficult weapons the army has used. The last festival was several months ago and you were all wearing masks at the time so I have no idea which dancer you were. Your ice comets are in the bag, which I’m sure you’re aware of. The floor is yours, Khale.”

 The guards moved back and my instructors followed clearing a large space for me to dance with the ice comets. Nervousness surged through me like a tidal wave at suddenly being put on the spot and told to dance for my king and instructors. I was incredibly proud of myself when there wasn’t even the barest twinge of change in my hands. That kind of control wouldn’t have been mine a month ago and I suddenly had hope that I’d be able to rid myself of my father and our deal sooner that I thought possible. Given confidence by that thought, I opened the bag and drew the ice comets out.

 The chains attaching the handles to the weighted balls at the end were the length of my arm. I could and did work with longer chains but that would require far more space than I had to work with in the royal receiving room. The round weights on the ends of the chains hadn’t been prepared for a show so no frozen fog wafted from them although I was fairly certain that didn’t matter to the king or my instructors.

 While I probably could go through a routine with my robe on, because of the volume of the sleeves, it was a level of difficulty I’d rather not have to deal with. I shed my robe, nodding a thank you at Razmig for holding it for me. The king and several of the guards looked at me in surprise and a few murmured to each other. Their stares were a little unnerving and a blush rose to my cheeks. I automatically looked down to make sure my pants were buttoned even though I was sure they were.

 “I hadn’t realized the training the army was putting you through was so intensive, Khale. Very intriguing look for you,” the king said.

 I frowned and looked to Razmig for an explanation. Even he was wearing a tiny smile. I wanted to check the fly of my pants once more to make sure I wasn’t unintentionally showing everybody in the room my privates.

 “Your face and demeanor gives the impression that you’d have a soft, willowy build. Instead, you’re very well muscled. It’s not what someone expects when they see you but is very pleasing to the eye.”

 My blush burned hotter and Razmig’s smile widened. I looked away and shook out the chains of my ice comets, pretending concentration at what I was asked to do. I knew I’d developed significant muscle but I hadn’t thought it was that big of a deal. The army was almost rabid about their physical training and I completely understood why they took that stance. I hadn’t realized that it would be something others appreciated about me. I certainly enjoyed the hard muscled perfection that was Razmig but I saw that as a look that went with his Dom nature.

 I quickly shut off that train of thought before I gave myself an erection by thinking of Razmig naked and dominating me. If the king and the guards thought my more muscled body was worthy of comment, I was certain they’d have something to say about the size of my penis, which both Razmig and Chusi told me was on the large end of the spectrum. That was yet another seeming gift from my father but one I didn’t mind as Razmig was very appreciative. I firmly shut down the direction my mind was taking as I felt my penis start to firm and focused on the task at hand.

 I started slowly with lazy spins and loops of the chain. As I sped up, the patterns became more complex. I moved them around my body and began to dance in the intricate steps used to welcome the fall and pay thanks to the harvest bounty given to us by the gods. There was no music to accompany me but I didn’t need it. I’d been dancing this routine for several years both as a lead dancer and one of the chorus.

 The weighted balls spun and whizzed around my body, coming close but never actually touching me. I’d learned early on to focus completely on the location and speed of the balls as one false step would have them crashing into you. If a practice ball hit you, it felt like being punched hard and left hideous bruising because of your miscalculation. Professional metal balls like I was currently using could easily break bone or crack open a skull.

 The routine was a good fifteen minutes long and I was a little shocked to find that not only was I not out of breath when I was done, I also wasn’t drenched in sweat. I had a light sheen of moisture on my skin and my heart rate was up a little but I honestly felt like I could’ve gone on longer. The physical training the army was putting me through was certainly having some benefits that I liked. A smattering of applause followed the end of my performance and I nodded in acceptance.

 “Very impressive, Khale. What say you, Razmig? Is that a good enough base for you to train Khale to use the ice comets as weapons? What about the chain whip and dart?” the king asked.

 “I think only some minor fine tuning is going to be necessary for the ice comets, if that. You are remarkably gifted with them, Khale. I think you’ll pick up the other weapons we’ll be training you on very quickly.”

 Warmth surged through me at Razmig’s praise. He handed me my robe and I donned it before carefully putting my ice comets back in their bag. The king thanked me for my enjoyable performance and I blushed lightly. He chuckled and dismissed me and my instructors with a wave of his hand. I walked out of the audience chamber with a sense of pride and the warm, comforting weight of Razmig’s hand on my lower back. For the first time since I’d been forced into my current path I felt like I had a chance at actually succeeding at what my king required of me.


	9. Absolute Zero 9

** Absolute Zero 9 **

 I was shaking like a leaf in a wind storm and my lungs heaved as I struggled between trying to draw breath and trying not to vomit. Razmig’s hand was on my back and propelled me forward despite my legs feeling like they’d turned to wet paper. There was a great crashing and bellowing behind us and that urged me to move faster over the violent protests of my body not to move another step.

 “Run, Khale. Don’t stop. Don’t look back. If we can make the checkpoint, we’ll have back up and be able to get away,” Razmig said with another hard push against my back.

 I didn’t reply. I couldn’t spare the breath for it. Stone Giants were chasing us because our little sortie hadn’t gone quite so unnoticed as planned. Of the five of us that had set out to sneak attack one of the commanders of the Stone Giant army, only Razmig and I were left and only just barely.

 Razmig had taken a blow to the head defending me. Blood covered half his face and he couldn’t see out of the eye on that side of his face because of the horrible swelling. I cradled my right arm against my chest, every jarring stride grinding the broken bones of my forearm together. I felt dizzy every time I caught a glimpse of the bone poking through my skin, but at the same time I was almost euphoric that only my right hand was currently clawed. My control was leaps and bounds better than I thought it could be after such a relatively short period of time learning control, although I could’ve stood for not finding out how good my control was in such a painful way.

 We ran full out for what seemed like an eternity but was probably less than ten minutes. Never in my life had I been so happy to see another Frost Elf when we burst into the checkpoint. Razmig simply said pursuit as he continued to push me in the direction of the sleighs. The Frost Elves leapt into motion. They paid no mind to my injuries or Razmig’s and all but threw us into a sleigh before laying the whip to the poor beasts hitched to it. The sleigh slammed into motion, tossing me back into Razmig. Agony crashed through me as my arm was bumped and I couldn’t stop the scream of pain as my vision greyed at the edges and I tasted bile in the back of my throat.

 Instinct had me grab my right hand with my left to prevent me from flash freezing Razmig or our getaway vehicle, which would’ve been disastrous. I hissed through my teeth as the clothes under my hands disintegrated and blew away in a cloud of glittering ice crystals. Intense cold spread over my chest from where my clawed hand touched my skin. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes at the sub-zero burn but at least I’d reached the point through practice that if I touched my own skin, the freezing effect was over in less than fifteen minutes and getting slightly shorter with each subsequent time.

 It was still intensely uncomfortable though.

 One of the men wearing a medic band gave me an apologetic look and kept his distance. I knew he wanted to stabilize my injury but it would be his death to try and do anything for me while my hand was in clawed mode and it was my arm that needed attention in a wildly rocking sleigh. Thanks to the multi-legged beasts that pulled the sleigh, we were back in the capitol quickly. The sleigh blew through the palace gates without slowing. A horn sounded, alerting the guards that we were back and that something had gone very wrong. Chusi rushed out of the front doors of the small medical wing for the royal family with a kit in his hand as we skidded to a halt. He took one look at me and Razmig and swore before barking out orders that had people jumping to do his bidding.

 “Sorry, Khale. I know this won’t be pleasant for you but it’s the only way,” Chusi said as he jabbed a needle into my thigh.

 Heat race through my veins and I tasted burning bitter berries in the back of my mouth. My head swam briefly and my eyes closed as if I suddenly had weights attached to the lids. I was going to be sicker than a dog after eating rotted meat when I woke up but I knew knocking me out was the only way Chusi would be able to set my arm without running the risk of serious injury and possibly even death from the touch of my clawed hand.

 *****

 I woke up to the feel of my head and arm throbbing, my stomach seriously considering emptying itself violently, a mouth that felt like it’d been filled with putrid swamp water and eyes that felt glued shut. I groaned softly and my stomach decided right then that it didn’t want whatever was in it. Instinct had me roll to my side and I started to scream as my weight ended up on my injured arm. The scream gurgled off into choking gasps as I threw up what little I had in my belly. Gentle hands held my head and supported my shoulders, taking the weight off my broken arm as I retched.

 I managed to pry my eyes open to see an exhausted Chusi and a very ragged looking Razmig. They managed to prop me up and my head spun a little from the motion but thankfully, nothing more came up from my stomach. I focused on my hands and returned them to normal through iron will, the sudden shocking pain to my arm having forced them to change on me. Only sheer luck had them touch nothing but air as I’d hung my head over the edge of the bed I rested on.

 Chusi gently wiped my face with a warm and moist cloth. Razmig offered me water to rinse my mouth of the vile taste of vomit. I spit the water into a bowl he held, the horrible taste only barely cleansed from my tongue. My forearm was encased in some sort of semi-solid translucent thing from my wrist to just a little past my bent elbow. It was thin and very light and I could vaguely see the outline of my arm through it. Half of Razmig’s face was covered in bandages and I thought that odd as magic-users could help to speed healing once a doctor had determined what was wrong and what needed to be done.

 “The king would like to speak to you as soon as you’re able, Khale. Chusi says you’re probably feeling a little groggy from the drugs he gave you, and the king knows that. He’s already heard from me about what happened but he wants to hear your take on the events, too,” Razmig said.

 I nodded. I expected as much. The king wasn’t one to get his information filtered through advisors and councillors. He wanted first-hand accounts wherever possible before he made important decisions that affected our people in the way the problem of the Stone Giants did. Chusi squeezed my shoulder lightly and left the room, presumably to send someone to fetch the king. In a very short period of time the king entered the room and fixed me with a look that was all business.

 “Razmig has already told me what happened but I’d like your version of events, Khale. Start from where you entered the enemy camp to when you had to flee.”

 I spoke concisely about entering the camp unseen and making our way to the tent that was supposed to have one of the leading officers in it. Surprisingly, my sneak skills were actually quite good and I was not a hindrance to the experienced soldiers I was with. I told the king that one of the soldiers said things felt off just before we entered the tent and we soon found out how right she was.

 The tent had easily half a dozen Stone Giants in it waiting for us. How they knew we were coming and when, none of us knew. It was chaos in the tent as we tried to leave and the Stone Giants tried to capture us. I hadn’t achieved my goal of freezing the officer as he wasn’t in the tent but we had accomplished terrorizing the enemy, at least for a little while, as I managed to flash freeze two of them before another got lucky, grabbed me by the forearm and broke it as he tried to restrain me. I’d frozen him, too, but only accidently although I doubted the Stone Giants knew that. I told the king that I believed the Stone Giants would now be on high alert for further quiet incursions into their camps and he nodded in agreement.

 “A successful failure then. Razmig tells me you were able to use the ice comets, or at least one of them, as you made your escape and that it was more effective than we thought it would be. He said you were able to freeze three Stone Giants in quick succession that tried to block your escape. That’s quite an impressive feat, Khale, considering that Chusi tells me you have a compound fracture of your right arm. Any jostling, such as swing around a five pound weight at the end of a twelve foot chain, would’ve been incredibly painful.”

 “I didn’t think about that. I just did it because I wanted to get us out of there alive and the Stone Giants were blocking our escape.”

 “You may not think so, but you’re shaping up to be a far better soldier than any of us thought. We’re going to have to change tactics now since the Stone Giants will be alert for this sort of thing again. We also appear to have an information leak but that will be dealt with swiftly and isn’t your concern. Chusi says you’ll be out of commission for several weeks as your arm heals so rest while you can. You’ve earned it.”

 The king left and I frowned. Why would I be out of commission for several weeks? Broken bones could be healed in two weeks time with the aid of a magic-user. Usually only the more well-to-do could afford that, but considering the role the king had me playing, I’d assumed that wasn’t exactly going to be a problem. I shot Chusi a confused look.

 “You’ve never required any magic-user assisted healing, have you?” he asked.

 “No. I’ve never really been injured to the point where it was serious. Bumps and bruises and cuts and scrapes hardly require the need or cost of a magic-user. Why?”

 “The odd, extreme reaction you have to the enchanted painkillers I’ve given you before should’ve tipped me off. Some Frost Elves have sensitivities to them as well, although none as strong as you, so I never really thought much of it. As soon as I set your arm, I had one of the magic-users come in and start to help the healing along. Only your body seemed to be trying to violently reject what the magic-user was doing to help you.

 “You panted heavily, broke out in a sweat that drenched you in moments and your heart was racing a mile a minute. I was afraid of what might happen if the magic-user continued so I stopped her and had her cast a spell on the bandages to promote healing that way instead.

 “The first spell was a standard level one but your skin started to redden almost immediately and your heart rate became erratic again. I had her spell more bandages with the barest minimum she could do and you seem okay with that. It’s a very minor spell and will likely only reduce your healing time by a week or so. Because of your very strong reaction to enchanted painkillers, I couldn’t have her add that to the spell so I’m afraid you’ll have to endure the pain.”

 Well that was completely unfair. But given how I reacted every time I got an enchanted painkiller, I was willing to concede that I wasn’t in the kind of pain that would make me choose to feel like death warmed over for several weeks. The benefits of short term pain relief were far outweighed by the negatives of my reaction.

 “Why is Razmig bandaged up?” I asked. “I’ve seen him get healing aid from a magic-user and he was fine with it.”

 “Even the best magic-user can’t heal what isn’t there anymore,” Ramzig said softly.

 I stared dumbly at Razmig for several long seconds before his words and their meaning sunk in. My eyes stung and a sob caught in my throat. Razmig had the prettiest blue-green eyes and because he’d tried to protect me, he’d lost one of them. He made shushing noises and started to reach for me before snatching his hands back as my hands shifted to their clawed form at my intense distress. I clenched them together into fists feeling angry, helpless and incredibly guilty.

 “This was not your fault, Khale. I’m a soldier and I’m fully aware of the risks that job has. I’m alive and so are you when it could’ve easily been either or even both of us that died today. I can still see and still do my job as a soldier. Serious injuries are a way of life for us,” Razmig said in a firm voice.

 “I can also still be your dominant if you’re not bothered by the scars I’ll have or the missing eye. If you are, I understand and I can help Chusi find someone else for you although it would pain me to do so,” he said softly.

 I shook my head. “The scars and missing eye don’t make a difference to me. You’re still the same man to me regardless and I’d be very upset to not have you as my dominant. I’m just so sorry that this happened to you because of me.”

 “It’s my job as a soldier to protect you when on a mission. It’s my duty as your dominant and my honour as your friend and lover to protect you whenever I can. I saved you from getting your head crushed in the tent and I didn’t think twice about doing that. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. You saved both our asses as we were escaping the camp and I’m sure you never thought twice about doing what you did. The score cards, if you’re counting anything like that, are even as far as I’m concerned, Khale.”

 Relief washed through me at hearing that. I’d been afraid that Razmig would be angry with me or maybe feel resentful for costing him his eye. I almost thought adjusting to the loss of his eye would be harder for me to accept than it would be for him. I got my hands under control and gave a shuddery sigh of relief when Razmig folded me into his arms without hesitation, kissing my temple softly. Chusi joined in the hug and I felt utterly safe and cared for and wished that I could always feel this way.


	10. Absolute Zero 10

** Absolute Zero 10 **

 I didn’t want to meet with the Ice Demon but I really had no choice. At least he’d see that I had a perfectly valid reason for not being able to endure any of his lessons for a while. Both Chusi and Razmig had strenuously protested my meeting with the demon only days after having my arm broken. But I was scheduled to meet with him and the last thing I wanted was to miss a meeting and have him somehow use that against me. I knocked on the door of the house in the middle of the forest we routinely met in and waited for him to answer.

 “Prompt as always. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you enjoyed our little trysts, Khale,” my father said with a smirk as he opened the door and gestured me inside.

 “Hardly. I simply prefer not to delay the inevitable. However, there is a small problem. I’ll be unavailable for your whims for the next several weeks,” I said as I held up my broken arm.

 He smirked at me. “Your arm isn’t the part of you that I’m most interested in or get the most use out of. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with your mouth or your ass.”

 “True enough but I’m in a good deal of pain and can’t avail myself of the standard painkillers because of a rather extreme reaction to them. I would not be able to concentrate and fully appreciate the lessons you have in mind and that would negate our contract with penalties for you. Unless, of course, you don’t mind paying those penalties,” I said with a matching smirk.

 My father scowled fiercely at me before grudgingly nodding his head at me. He was not happy but he knew I had him fair and square according to the terms of our contract. He stared at me before giving a patently false long suffering sigh. He waved his hand toward the door, gesturing for me to leave. I was almost out the door when he spoke again.

 “If something should come up that would speed your healing process, I expect you to take it with open arms, Khale. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to pay penalties for purposefully delaying your lessons and my pleasure.”

 “I’m not exactly thrilled to have a broken arm so if there was something I could do or take that would speed that along without the nasty side effects that my current choices provide, I assure you that I would do so. My doctor tells me it’ll be four to five weeks before it’s healed,” I said without turning around.

 My father said nothing so I assumed I was dismissed. There was a certain amount of relief in the knowledge that I wouldn’t have to endure my father’s attentions for several weeks. I actually felt almost giddy and I smiled as I headed home.

 *****

 My eyes popped open in shock at the stinging slap to my bottom that wrenched me from sleep. Familiar, deep laughter sounded and I looked around in confusion at the interior of the house I met my father in. I had not fallen asleep there and I was sure that I wasn’t dreaming as I didn’t feel pain in dreams. My right arm ached horribly and my buttocks stung sharply where I’d been slapped.

I tried to get up, my brain sluggishly playing catch up with what my eyes were seeing. My father stood next to where I lay on a wide bench and he was not only nude but fully erect. I was nude, on my back and ropes bound my legs at the knees to poles, spreading them wide. My arms were bound to boards, my hands dangling free and touching nothing. A thick strap pressed lightly against my neck and another at my belly keeping me from moving more than a few scant inches. I was well and truly caught and fear settled like a cold lead ball in my belly.

 “Hello, Khale. Because I’m concerned about your well-being, I’ve decided to help you out and step up our schedule somewhat. A little imp told me about what you’ve been doing with the military. I’m rather impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you and it makes me believe that my plans are closer to realization than I thought. However, that same imp tells me that it was quite a close call you had and that you’re fortunate you only ended up with a broken arm.”

 “Let me go,” I said in a cold voice even as I quaked on the inside. “This severely violates the terms of our contract.”

 “Yes and no,” my father smirked. “While snatching you away is a breach of terms, you agreed just a few days ago that if there was a way to speed your healing, you’d take it wholeheartedly. I’m offering you not only a way to speed healing of your current injuries but to make it so you’ll always have that sort of power. By your own words when we last met, you’re honour bound to accept what I offer or you’ll be the one breaching the contract.”

 I didn’t believe him. I was naked and tied up in a position best suited for intercourse. I might not have vast sexual experience like he did but being bound naked, on my back with my legs spread wide and my hole exposed absolutely screamed prepared for sex to me.

 “Tying me down so you can have your way with me is not something that will heal me of anything. In all likelihood I’ll be even more injured.”

 “Demons have amazing healing powers. We can recover from a multitude of wounds that would disable or even kill non-demons. Given enough time, we can even regenerate missing limbs. Really, only losing our heads or having our heart destroyed kills us. Everything else just requires varying amounts of time to recover from.

 “Since you are half-demon, some of those healing powers should be available to you. Like your hands, it just needs to be triggered. I’m willing to do that for you. It will make you much hardier and maybe those around you won’t have to die or be maimed while protecting you.”

 Anger burned through me at his words and I knew he spoke them in a calculated effort to get me to react. How he knew all that he did, I had no idea but I wasn’t all that surprised. He rarely did things without analysing all the benefits to him as well as the costs. I wasn’t fooled into thinking he was doing this for me. I didn’t bother demanding to be set free again. He was obviously working some angle and wouldn’t let me go until he’d exhausted all possibilities of getting me to agree to whatever he wanted.

 “I don’t believe for a second that you’re doing this for my benefit. You said you had a plan and I’ll assume that you have a role for me in that otherwise you’d never have offered to trigger any demonic healing powers I may have. Considering how badly for me the last triggering of demonic traits went I agree to absolutely nothing until I know details.”

 “Smart boy,” my father grinned in a way that truly unsettled me. “Having you swallow my spunk wasn’t completely about my pleasure in forcing you to do what you didn’t want to. Notice I didn’t say that you didn’t like swallowing my come. Let’s be honest here, Khale. You hate me, and I don’t really care about that, but you enjoy being on your knees and told to suck and swallow. You are as kinky as any demon.

 “Swallowing my come was to slowly coax your body into opening itself to your demon side, which was working nicely, I think. That was to further my goal for more power. You play a role in that so I need you alive, in good health and a little sturdier than you currently are to give me the best possible chance to accomplish that.”

 My stomach churned at the thought of helping my father with anything. I didn’t really want to know what his plans were for me and I highly doubted that I’d go along with them. I’d probably do whatever I could to thwart him while still keeping to the letter of our contract. But forewarned was forearmed as far as dealing with demons, and my father specifically, went.

 “And that plan is?”

 “I need to have someone eliminated. I can’t do it because everyone who enters his stronghold is checked for weapons. All his guards are his immediate spawn and loyal to him so bribery is out as well. A simple barehanded attack has a high probability of failure because we demons are so difficult to kill. His guards would be on me or one of my people before we’d be able to do more than greatly inconvenience him. I will have only one opportunity to succeed so I have to use it wisely.

 “You are an unknown and your hands are the best weapon there is that can’t be detected. I hadn’t expected you to progress as fast as you have and finding out that you’ve been training in the military is simply icing on an already delectable cake. I’ll get you close enough to him for you to get your hands on him and all you need to do is freeze his head or his heart. He dies and I assume his power since you’ll have been following my orders as my son. Simple.”

 “What makes you think I’d do that for you?” I asked suspiciously, sure I wasn’t going to like his answer.

 “I was going to hold your grandfather and possibly your mother hostage and torture them until you did what I wanted but knowing that the Frost Elves have a more desperate need of your ice claws, I’m going to propose an equal exchange of favours. You do this for me and I’ll help take care of that bothersome problem you’re having with the Stone Giants. It is within the scope of my current power to turn the tide of battle heavily in favour of the Frost Elves.”

 

My breath caught in my throat at what he was suggesting. A demon didn’t offer to do something in fair trade unless he utterly believed he could hold up his end of the deal. In all honesty, I didn’t see us being able to hold off the advance of the Stone Giants for much longer and I certainly didn’t see us being able to permanently drive them back to their own lands without considerably heavy losses on our side. The smirk on my father’s face said that he knew the situation and he knew I really had no choice unless I was willing to see countless thousands of Frost Elves die when all I needed to do was make one more sacrifice. Killing some anonymous demon was fairly minor in my books when compared to allowing my father to rape me over and over again.

 I hated my father with a passion but I could appreciate the elegant trap he’d laid for me.

 “I want a contract between us for this mutual aid and I want to be the one to write it.”

 He chortled. “Of course. The loss of your innocence with regards to deals with demons is regrettable but I like this business-like attitude you’ve adopted. We do still need to access your demon half to give this plan the best possible chance of working though. I had always intended for that to happen but this is quite a bit ahead of schedule, which doesn’t break my heart at all.

 “There will be some pain but you will not suffer permanent damage or maiming as per our existing contract. You’ll need to swallow not only spunk but blood, too, for the ritual. Naturally sex will be involved. It is a very intense and seldom performed ritual but it’s the fastest way to do what we need that I know of. At the end of the ritual, you should heal close to three-quarters as fast as a full demon and be able to take a great deal more damage before it brings you to your knees. Still interested, Khale?”

 I glared at him. “You know I really can’t say no. Yes, I want to go ahead with this if it will help to save lives and bring this war to an end in the Frost Elf favour. I hate you even more now and I swear to all the gods that I will kill you.”

 “You’re more than welcome to try,” he laughed. “Shall we get this process moving along?”

 He clapped his hands sharply and the door opened. Eight demons filed into the room. They all bore resemblance to my father and like my father, they were all nude and very excited about whatever was about to happen given the erections they had. My father’s smile was pure evil delight when he turned it on me and I realized too late that I’d let him prod me into agreeing to something that I hadn’t thoroughly thought through and raised enough questions. My simple yes with only vague qualifiers for the final outcome locked me into whatever was about to happen.

 “These are eight of my most trusted children who will be helping to bring your demon nature to the forefront. We’re all going to fuck you and you’re going to swallow spunk and blood from each of us. I’ve taken the liberty of cleaning you out while I had you under a sleep spell to make sure everything goes smoothly during this process. Don’t want you rejecting anything and making us start all over from the beginning, as entertaining as that could be, since time is of the essence here. You will remain tied down because that’s safest for all involved. Any questions?”

 I shook my head no. Really what was there I could’ve said? I’d already agreed to do it even if it hadn’t been completely informed consent. The youngest looking demon stepped forward and picked up an ornate obsidian knife. My heart jumped into triple time but I managed to hang onto control of my hands and they remained unchanged. My father made a sound of approval.

 “Open your mouth, Khale. If you don’t, I do have a charming device that will hold it open for you although I doubt you’ll find the same fondness for it that I have,” my father said.

 I opened my mouth. It was bad enough that I was tied down. I didn’t want to be completely trussed up for their pleasure. I wanted at least some illusion of choice. The demon stood over my head and drew in a breath as he gripped his penis and pulled back the foreskin. He rested the tip of the knife against the underside of the head and pushed it sharply into his flesh. My eyes went wide and I felt a sympathy twinge of pain at what he’d just done.

 He spoke a few sentences in a guttural language I assumed was Demon as he squeezed precisely five drops of blood from the head of his penis into my open mouth. The blood was a little cool on my tongue and surprisingly sweet tasting. I was shocked and confused when a tiny current of desire zipped to my groin bringing me partially erect as I didn’t find the bloodletting or the demon desirable. He moved away from my head and laid the knife down. He ran his fingers over my left nipple, lightly pinching and teasing the nub into responding to the arousing touch.

 Once my nipple was hard he picked up what looked like a three inch long obsidian needle with clear gems dangling from delicate chains attached to one end. In one swift move he pushed the needle through my erect nipple, more words in Demon falling from his lips. I shrieked at the unexpected pain and my hands changed on me before I was able to gain control and change them back. To my absolute horror, my member was now fully hard despite the intense pain of the piercing.

 My nipple throbbed painfully but I also felt very aroused. My father and new-found demonic brothers watched in silence as the demon moved between my spread and raised legs. He slathered some cool cream over my hole before lining up his penis and pushing into my body in one long, slow thrust. Despite the lubrication, it still burned as his thick member entered my unprepared hole. Heat washed into my cheeks at the unexpected pleasure I felt as he forcefully stretched and filled me and started a merciless rhythm of thrusts. In a surprisingly short period of time his hip movements sped up and he spoke a few words again before he slammed his hips tight to mine as he reached his peak.

 I strangled the moan of pleasure in my throat as his member throbbed inside me. One part of my brain screamed at me that I shouldn’t be enjoying any of what was happening as the demon who was also my half-brother used my body for his pleasure. The other, louder and much kinkier part of my brain was wallowing in carnal bliss at being used for sexual release while held captive and with an audience who would all soon have their turn. Not once did he touch my genitals, which only served to heighten my desire. Razmig had recently begun training me in denied release and it was a game I thoroughly enjoyed although the demon couldn’t know that.

 The demon withdrew from my body and moved to stand over my head again. He tapped the head of his semen covered penis against my lips and with only a moment’s hesitation and a quick glance at my father, I opened my mouth. The demon slid his still semi-hard penis into my mouth. I tasted his seed and traces of his blood as I sucked and licked it clean as I’d been taught to by my father. I disliked like taking a penis into my mouth after it had just been in my rectum but I knew if I didn’t do it, my father would follow through on his threat of using a device that would keep my mouth open and leave me zero choice in the matter. I swallowed every drop without being told to while final words were spoken by the demon. My desire, oddly enough, rose another notch at the combined flavour of his seed and blood.

 While I did that, my father stepped between my legs and pushed something long and thin into my anus. I groaned when I felt a large volume of liquid warmth flood my insides. He withdrew the tube, stepped to the side and pressed firmly on my belly forcing the fluid from me in a rush. I heard the splatter as the contents hit the floor and heat washed my cheeks in embarrassment even as I enjoyed being openly readied in front of an audience for the next demon to use.

 As much as I hated my father and what he’d more or less tricked me into agreeing to, I greatly enjoyed the sensation of being bound and used for another’s pleasure, something I doubted he knew since I did my best to hide my pleasure from him. Surprisingly, I’d discovered through Razmig that I liked being treated as a sex toy for the pleasure of others and that my obvious needs were ignored in favour of another’s wants. I was now discovering that I really liked the group aspect I found myself in, something I hadn’t known would excite me.

 I was more grateful than ever for the support, caring and frank discussions I’d had with Chusi and Razmig about my desires and that it did not make me abnormal to enjoy what I did. Chusi said he’d never met anyone who could compartmentalize quite as efficiently as I did, which was what allowed me to remove the identity of my father from our encounters and just enjoy the sex that catered to my kinks.

 A tiny smile graced my lips when I realized that I’d done the same thing automatically for the first demon to enter me. Suddenly this entire experience wasn’t looking as humiliating as I’m sure my father intended it to be. As long as I made it all about the kink and sex and not about the incest, I could possibly gain a good deal of pleasure out of it and thwart my father at his own game at the same time.

 The next demon stepped forward and repeated the penile bloodletting. More threads of desire slid through my veins as the drops of blood fell on my tongue. I didn’t find either the first or second demon particularly attractive but tasting their blood sent want through me. I drew in a quiet breath when I made the mental connection that my growing lust was connected to tasting the demon blood. I wondered if my blood had the same properties.

 The second demon didn’t tease my other nipple erect. He pinched and twisted it hard making me cry out in surprise and pain. His smile was cruel as he held up an identical needle to the one already piercing my other nipple. He pushed it with agonizing slowness through my nipple while uttering what sounded like the same words as the first demon. I could see the anticipation in his face for my scream of pain as he drew out the piercing process as much as he could. I refused to give him that and clenched my teeth together. I held on to my control over my hands as well with only the beginnings of the armour showing through my skin.

 There was no lubrication applied when he moved between my legs. My one saving grace was that my sphincter was reasonably relaxed from the first demon that sank into my body. That seemed to annoy him and I smirked the tiniest bit. He bared his teeth at me, his fangs plainly visible, and hooked long fingernails into the protruding ends of the needles piercing my nipples and tugged. That wrung a pained cry from me and the sped of his thrusts sped up as a twisted smile graced his lips at causing me pain. He said the words in a rush as he released inside me, barely waiting until the last spurt finished before withdrawing and quickly shoving the entire length of his considerable penis into my mouth and down my throat.

 I made gagging noises and struggled to breathe, which he gleefully ignored. A rushing sound filled my ears and black dots danced in my vision before he finally backed off and let me draw breath. I hurried to clean him, my previous desire dead despite the faint tang of his blood mixed with his semen. My hands were mostly normal with only the barest tips of the claws gracing my fingers. My rectum was once again flushed clean for the next demon as I licked and sucked the penis in my mouth. The words were spoken reluctantly as if he wasn’t ready to end his sadistic pleasure and when he backed away, I committed his face to memory. He’d taken far too much joy in causing me pain and was a demon I felt needed to die. I had absolutely no doubts that if he ever caught me alone and believed he could get away with it, he’d spend hours torturing and raping me.

 The next demon in line stepped forward and there was something in his eyes that I hadn’t seen in the first two. He was exceptionally pretty and I’d never seen anyone with hair or eyes the colour he had with the exception of one of the other demons waiting his turn. He had reddish blond hair and eyes so dark they looked black. I was struck by what looked like gentleness in him. The tension and wariness eased in me a little. He performed the bloodletting and arousal bloomed to life once more in my body as soon as his blood touched my tongue.

 I caught a knowing smirk from my father as my penis firmed and worked hard not to smirk back since I’d already figured out that demon blood had some sort of aphrodisiac property. He probably thought the demon blood was entirely responsible for my lust in this situation and likely enjoyed the idea of my confusion at feeling desire from what was happening. Instead, easily half my arousal was from the kink factor that the demons were unknowingly feeding  me. I really liked and could get used to the feeling of getting one over on my father.

 The demon moved between my legs and liberally used the lubricant on my sphincter. His fingers were gentle as he slipped them inside my body and teased over my prostate. His smile was a little wicked but I saw no malice in it as he played with my hole. He withdrew his fingers from my anus and his smile dimmed a little. His eyes begged understanding as he wiped his hands clean on a cloth and a little thread of unease wound through my belly. He picked up another of the obsidian needles and I stared at him in total confusion. Where in the world was he intending to put that?

 He stroked a finger lightly over my erection and understanding dawned as he pinched the skin under the head with the long claws that suddenly extended from his fingertips. He stared at me hard, the command not to move unspoken but plainly communicated between us. I sucked in a sharp breath and gave him a slight nod, prepared for agony as my penis was pierced. There was nothing I could do to stop any of the demons considering the way I was bound but at least this one seemed to have some consideration for me. Hopefully he wouldn’t be as rough as the last one had been. Surprisingly, I wanted to know his name.

 “What’s your name?” I asked quietly.

 “Isshaul,” he answered just as quietly as he pushed the needle through swiftly.

 I winced but it was more reflex than from real pain. It hurt, yes, but nowhere near as badly as the needles that had pierced my nipples. It was more like a good, hard pinch. It felt odd and it throbbed the tiniest bit but wasn’t as bad as I’d feared. Isshaul positioned his penis and pushed into me slowly. It was a thrilling sensation that seemed to go on forever as he filled and stretched me. He set a nice easy pace that slowly built my desire.

 I wanted him to wrap his fingers around my member and stroke me at the same time that I was enjoying the denial of my final pleasure. His hands slid over my skin, caressing me and edging my desire higher. He began to speak the words as his hips increased in tempo. He thrust one last time into me as he orgasmed and rubbed a finger gently over the skin covering the needle he’d placed in my penis. Lust surged through my testis and I moaned softly as I released in hard spurts across my belly and chest.

 Isshaul remained inside me until the pleasured clenching of my rectum stopped. He pulled out then and offered me his penis to clean as he spoke the ritual words. His fingers were tender as he touched my face as I licked and sucked his member. I barely even noticed as my father flushed me, so focused was I on the way Isshaul made me feel like he was praising me for a job well done with only his touch. When I was finished he surprised me by leaning down and kissing me on the mouth. Before he rejoined his place in line, he dragged a finger through the cooling seed still decorating my belly and licked it clean, his wicked smile back in place.

 The next two demons replayed almost exactly what the first two had done to me with the exception that they put two more piercings below the one Isshaul had done in my penis. I glared at the fifth demon for being unnecessarily rough but said nothing and mentally added him to the list of demons that were going to die as soon as I had the chance to take them out. The sixth demon bore a striking resemblance to Isshaul, his hair, eyes and face nearly identical. He gave me a bit of a mischievous smile before speaking.

 “Qyliah, twin to Isshaul,” he said in a low voice before beginning his part in the ritual.

 Qyliah’s moves were almost exactly the same as Isshaul’s. There was a little less reservation and gentleness in him but the sameness was striking. He pierced my penis swiftly and the pain was minor compared to the demon that had gone before him. He watched me intently as he entered my body and seemed to be waiting for something as he set his pace. My eyes went wide when I realized that he was doing the exact same thing as Isshaul because everybody was doing the same thing in a pattern of three. The pattern would also be repeated one more time before it was done given that there were still three demons in the room that had yet to penetrate me. Qyliah gave me a tiny nod when he saw that I understood the pattern if not the meaning of it.

 He teased his fingers lightly over the four piercings that now decorated my penis, his hips slowing as my lust reached a crest. He shifted his stance a little so that the head of his penis directly stimulated my prostate while his fingers gently caressed the ultra sensitive skin over the needles. I teetered on the brink of climax as he spoke the words and released inside me seconds before the feather-light touch of his fingers over the piercings brought me to orgasm. The pleasure was intense and sweet and my eyes closed as I panted lightly, intensely enjoying the sensations. He let me fully enjoy my peak before he moved to my head and offered me his penis to clean of seed and droplets of blood while my rectum was flushed once more. He, too, kissed me when I was done before rejoining the line of demons.

 The second to last demon was the roughest of the three forceful ones to use me. He not only tugged on the needles through my nipples but tugged on the ones through my penis as well. I only barely managed to keep the pained cries locked behind my teeth and my hands mostly unchanged. When he was done I said a silent thankful prayer to the gods until I remembered that my father still hadn’t had his turn yet. If he kept to the pattern, and I guessed that it was also part of the ritual, he’d need to be gentle and from all I knew of him, that would be quite a trial for him since it was not in his nature.

 My father didn’t speak as he went through the process of squeezing five drops of blood into my mouth and uttering the words. When he stepped between my legs he smiled at me in a way that sent jitters to my belly. He picked up a slightly curved obsidian needle that had more ornate decorations than the rest and grasped my penis firmly. I was ready for what was to come having already had five needles inserted ladder-style along the length of my member. It really hadn’t hurt as much as I thought it would and it was strangely erotic to me to be penetrated so completely. I was confident that I could take one more piercing although I wondered why the needle was curved when all the others had been straight.

 I wasn’t ready for him to pull my foreskin back exposing the head.

 “Since I’m your father and the head of this clan, I have the honour of your last piercing.”

 He lightly squeezed the head of my penis and delicately pushed the needle into my slit. My eyes were wide and I gasped as he quickly pushed the curved needle through my skin. It hurt more than the others but still not as much as the ones through my nipples. I stared in disbelief at the needle that passed through my urethra and out the underside of my penis. He stepped back and admired the handiwork for several seconds before coming back and sliding his member into my very well used hole.

 I hated him with a passion but I greatly enjoyed the feeling of his engorged member thrusting inside me and spilling his seed there. This time was no different. I also found intense sexual pleasure the times he spanked my bottom cherry red and forced me to my knees to fellate him. I was sure my father would be furious if he knew the full extent of just how much I craved being dominated and how he was fulfilling that desire exceptionally well. Chusi and Razmig were responsible for helping me to understand and embrace my kinks and that made my deal with my father far more bearable than I was sure he intended it to be.

 His fingers aroused me as they played lightly over the highly sensitive piercings. He brought me to the edge of orgasm and held me there with a skill that was sublime. He spoke the words and found his release while keeping me balanced on the razor’s edge for several long moments. One calculated little push of his hips and stroking touch to my pierced member was all I needed to find my peak. It was both pleasurable and painful, which I enjoyed, as my seed spurted and came into contact with my newest piercing.

 He unstrapped the leather around my waist, slipped free of my body and tugged quickly on the ropes dangling by my knees. My lower body was pulled several inches higher before he secured the ropes and moved to my head. He presented me with his penis and I quickly licked him clean. Once done, he gestured to the line of demons and the very first one stepped forward again.

 Without any warning the demon plunged his erection into my thoroughly used hole and set a hard, fast pace that was obviously only about him finding release. The others all followed suit although Isshaul and Qyliah both looked apologetic about their part in the rough sex. I surprised myself with how much I was enjoying the forceful intercourse with so many men. As soon as one finished, another took his place. The elevated position of my lower body also ensured that the majority of the semen stayed inside me, which I found unbelievably erotic. After the last demon finished my father moved between my legs again and I wondered if he was going to have another turn. I honestly wouldn’t have been opposed to the idea at that point. I was almost painfully aroused again and I truly liked the sensation of being a sex toy for men to slake their desires. I was also quite pleased with myself that my hands remained normal through the continuous rough sex despite the fierce emotions raging through me.

 “I have to say I didn’t expect this reaction or level of control from you, Khale. You are just full of surprises... among other things,” he chuckled.

 His fingers teased over my now very sensitive opening before slipping into me. I sucked in a surprised breath when I felt my anus being stretched even wider than it already was as he pushed his fingers deeper into me. It was a little uncomfortable but sort of thrilling at the same time. He continued to push his fingers into me and uncomfortable edged into borderline painful. My father grinned at me and the pressure on my abused sphincter increased making me hiss through my teeth. I refused to ask him to stop whatever he was doing as I knew that was pointless and he probably wanted me to beg him for mercy that we both knew wouldn’t happen.

 I cried out when it felt like I was being pried impossibly wide. Coldness raced through my veins and my mouth opened in a scream that seemed to make even my teeth ache as my anus was forced open so wide I felt like I was being split in two. My hands changed and I couldn’t draw the control together to make them change back. My breath rasped in my throat and my heart raced as I struggled uselessly against my bonds to escape.

 The sharp pain surrounding my anus suddenly eased into a deep throbbing that felt... good. I stopped straining against the ropes that held me, panting harshly and utterly bewildered at the sensations flowing through me. My rectum felt over-filled but it was deeply pleasurable. Firm pressure was irregularly applied to my prostate that was encouraging my testis to release semen but always seemed to stop short of allowing that. Desire swirled thickly through me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning in pleasure. I stared at my father with confused eyes as I tried to figure out what he was doing to me.

 “I do love fisting my boys after a good hard fucking. Never had the opportunity to do it with so much spunk in a hole. I must say I do like stirring it up in your ass,” my father said as he twisted his arm back and forth and powerful pleasure spiraled through me.

 Fisting? What? He couldn’t possibly mean.... I looked down my body and sure enough it looked like my father had his hand inside me. I’d never even dreamed that such a thing could be done. I watched in fascination as lust centered in my groin as he pumped his hand a few times, the pleasure of that motion seeringly intense.

 “I hadn’t planned on this so soon for you, Khale, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. It also seems to have triggered your demon half, which was interesting and unexpected to have happened so quickly. I’d love to really work your hole over but I can’t completely wreck your ass tonight. We’ll save that for another time. At least we know for sure that the ritual worked although I am a little disappointed that we don’t need to go through it again. But a deal is a deal,” he said with a little regretful sigh.

 He stopped moving his hand inside me before I wanted him to, withdrawing it slowly with a thick, squelching sound that was obscene and erotic at the same time. My hole protested being stretched wide again and pain spiked before subsiding into a gentle throbbing that I actually found I liked. He rubbed my loosened pucker with semen-slicked fingers and gave another, more genuine, regretful sigh.

 He reached under the wide bench I was tied to and held up a rather large, polished stone object shaped like a strawberry with a short, narrow T-shaped handle beyond the widest part. Thin yet sturdy looking chains dangled from the ends of the handle. He pressed the tip to my pleasurably abused anus and steadily pushed it inside me. I gasped and it slipped into my body, settling heavily. The chains went around my legs and waist and a blackish red lock was secured through the links, trapping the object securely inside me.

 “We need to keep as much of our combined spunk in you as possible for the next thirteen hours to make sure the ritual takes. The plug will make sure what’s in your ass stays there. Don’t bother trying to break the lock. It’s demon-forged; same as the chains.

 “Typically you’d keep the needles inserted until the thirteen hours was up. I’ve decided that I really like how pretty you look with all those piercings so you’re going to keep them until I tell you they can be removed. Fortunately, I plan ahead for all kinds of possibilities and brought along some lovely demon forged rings and bars to be inserted if I liked the way things turned out. It shouldn’t hurt much to switch them out with the needles. Isshaul and Qyliah will handle that as they’ve got the most delicate touch of us and further, gratuitous pain would be pointless.”

 My lower body was brought down to its original position and the waist strap re-attached. My father dismissed the other demons while Isshaul and Qyliah worked quickly and efficiently to replace the needles with the small rings and bars our father provided. Delicate hoops went into each nipple and a larger, slightly thicker hoop went into the head of my penis. Six bars replaced the needles piercing the length of my penis.

 It hurt to replace the needles with the other things but I refused to make a sound of protest and clenched my teeth together. The teeth at the front of my mouth ached and I relaxed my jaw slightly but it didn’t help. I ran my tongue over my teeth and a startled noise escaped my throat at what I felt.

 I had fangs!

 I moaned softly in denial and ran my tongue over the long, sharp canines I now sported. How in the name of all that was sacred was I going to explain them? The piercings would be easy enough to hide from virtually everyone and the few times that I needed to bare my chest, I could take them out and put them back in later. Obviously Chusi and Razmig would know about the piercings to my penis even if I took them out ahead of time as they’d see the holes and ask what I’d done and why. But there was no way I’d be able to successfully hide the fangs. The moment I opened my mouth to speak they’d be visible.

 “Why do I have fangs?” I demanded of my father when he came over to see the jewellery now decorating my body.

 “Demons have fangs and you’re slightly more demon now than you are Frost Elf. You’ll get used it to remarkably quick. For a price, I can teach you a simple bit of demon magic that can disguise your fangs,” my father said with a leer.

 “It would’ve been good of you to share that piece of information with me beforehand,” I said with a little heat in my voice as Isshaul and Qyliah cleaned my belly and chest of my drying seed before they began releasing me from my bonds.

 “But I did. Not my fault if you didn’t completely understand what I meant when I said we’d be drawing your demon half forth and you didn’t ask for clarification. I did ask if you had any questions and you said no.”

 I scowled. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I’d certainly learned the hard way, again, that before I agreed to absolutely anything where my father, and quite possibly where other demons were involved, I needed to step back, think things through and make a decision based on careful consideration of all the facts and ask for clarification if I had even the faintest bit of confusion.

 “You will heal very quickly now, Khale. I’m warning you of this because if you take out any of the piercings they should heal over in roughly an hour, possibly even less. I’m fairly certain you don’t want to go through the whole piercing process again although I’d be delighted to arrange that for you if you wanted.”

 “I’ll pass on that,” I said as my mind raced on how I’d explain away my pierced nipples if confronted.

 “Your arm will likely be healed in a little more than a week now. I’d suggest you keep that whatever it is on until then. While you will need to come back here in thirteen hours to have the plug removed, I’ll be generous and we can wait until your arm is healed for your next lesson from me.”

 Isshaul and Qyliah gently rubbed feeling back into my legs and arms and helped me to stand. I nodded grudging agreement to my father and looked around for something to wear back home. I spotted my sleep clothes draped neatly over the back of a chair and made my wobbly way to them. I was supremely grateful my back was to my father as I was sure an expression of shocked pleasure was on my face from the subtle movement of the stone plug inside me and the sensation of being filled with so much semen. Denied lust still held my testis captive and with all the fresh piercings, quick healing or not, I didn’t think I’d be able to masturbate without considerable pain. I wasn’t sure how I was going to masturbate at all really given the location of the piercings. A tiny smile came and went quickly on my lips at how arousing I found the idea of having my release controlled by someone else, at least for a little while.

 My night had been exceedingly eventful on multiple levels. I had information to give to the king about what my father would do to help us defeat the Stone Giants. I needed to figure out what I’d say to any who asked why I had piercings, especially my mother who’d be livid with the demon and want to kill him even more than she already did. I also wanted to ask Chusi and Razmig about fisting and exploring that kink with them. Maybe I’d even be brave and ask for more details about the club they belonged to that allowed scenes in a group setting since I now knew I found that highly erotic. Depending on how I felt after several hours with the plug locked in my body, I might even ask if they could devise something similar for us to play with.

 My father may have ultimately won this skirmish but I’d gained much more than he’d intended and that made me smile in triumph.


	11. Absolute Zero 11

** Absolute Zero 11 **

 It had taken me an entire day to muster the courage to tell my mother about the nipple piercings my father had done to me and why. I didn’t mention the genital piercings and had no intention of ever telling her about those. The talk went far better than I’d hoped. She still wanted to kill him in the most painful way she could come up with but I’d managed to keep her from swearing a blood oath of vengeance upon him, which was more restraint than I thought I’d wrestle from her. I only hoped that I’d catch him unaware before she did because I wanted to be the one to kill him. I figured that I had some time to talk her into letting me do it before he could be touched but it was going to take every scrap of persuasion that I had to do so.

 I knocked on the door to Chusi’s house and waited. I’d asked Chusi and Razmig to meet with me saying I had something important to tell them and while puzzled, both men had agreed quickly. Chusi opened the door and greeted me warmly, standing aside to let me enter. I made my way to the centre of the gathering room and nodded hello to Razmig. The heavy bandages were gone from his face and he wore a rakish patch over his missing eye. Light, healing scars crossed over his forehead, under the patch and down over his cheek toward his jaw. Despite the reason for the patch and the twinges of guilt I felt for my part in how he got it, I thought the patch and scars gave him a dangerous, sensual air.

 Nerves skittered down my spine at what I was about to do but my hands stayed exactly as I wanted them to which settled me a little. I wasn’t sure if the sudden improvement in my control was because I was more demon or not, but I was grateful for it. Chusi sat on the couch next to Razmig and both men gave me a curious look as I remained standing and bowed my head to look at the floor before I started to speak.

 “My father was not pleased to find out that I’d be spared his attentions for several weeks as my arm healed. He offered me a way to speed the healing process that I was unable to refuse. It was partially my fault as I know to watch my words around him and I had spoken without thinking when I was leaving. He pounced on that and I was trapped into agreeing to something I didn’t want to.

 “Demons are incredibly hardy and apparently only decapitation or destruction of their heart will kill them, which is good to know for future reference. They heal at an astounding rate and according to my father, can even re-grow severed limbs if given enough time. With that in mind, he offered to bring forth my demon half with the idea that it would trigger the healing and regenerative powers of that side of my heritage. He wasn’t offering out of the goodness of his heart but because he has a plan and I’m apparently a key part of that. He said he needs me hale and hearty for it to work so making me heal faster and be harder to injure is in his favour, too.

 “Of course, there was a price attached to bringing my demonic traits forward and all the results were not foreseen by me. Again, that was my fault for not asking the proper questions at the right time. I could say that I was off-balance at the time but I’ve come to believe that no deal with a demon ever turns out perfectly for the one having to deal with them regardless of how careful they are. However, the ritual worked as he said it would and my arm should be healed in a matter of days now.”

 “Khale, why aren’t you looking at us?” Razmig asked softly. “What’s the price you had to pay?”

 “I’m slightly more Ice Demon than Frost Elf now. I don’t think the minor physical changes will make a difference to you two but I wanted to explain why I agreed to another deal when you both know how deeply I loathe him, how much I want our current deal finished and that I want him dead by my own hands sooner rather than later.

 “In exchange for my helping him achieve his goal, he’ll turn the tide of the war with the Stone Giants in Frost Elf favour. I also won the right to write that contract between us. He called it a mutual favour and I’ve learned that a demon only suggests that when they’re absolutely sure they can hold up their end.”

 I looked up at Chusi and Razmig and my belly tightened. I honestly didn’t think some fangs and piercings would change a single thing about how they saw me but I was still nervous because they were important people to me and I could always be wrong.

 “You don’t look any different,” Chusi said as he stared intently at me. Razmig nodded agreement.

 “Until I open my mouth,” I said softly as I waited for their reaction.

 “Are those... do you have fangs?” Chusi asked with a little fascination creeping into his voice.

 “Yes, and I was not happy to discover that. I’ve no idea what to tell people when they see me now. I was always a bit of an oddity because many people knew the circumstances of my conception even in a city as large as this one. Now....” I trailed off with a sigh as I waited for their reactions.

 “My only problem with the fangs is that I’m going to miss your absolutely fantastic oral skills,” Razmig said with a crooked smile in a teasing tone.

 I blinked in surprise before a small snort of laughter escaped me at the gentle teasing. I’d been more worried about their reaction to the fangs since they were permanent and the piercings could eventually come out and heal over as if they’d never been. Relief washed through me and I couldn’t help tease back.

 “Afraid of a little love bite, Razmig? I’m surprised. I thought you liked pain.”

 Chusi chuckled. “He does have a point.”

“I like giving pain to those that appreciate it. I’m not a terribly big fan of being on the receiving end of it. Especially on some of my more delicate bits.”

 I licked my lips at that, more aware than ever of the piercings decorating my delicate bits and wondering if Chusi and Razmig would be repulsed at what I had to keep for the time being. They might hate seeing something that was a reminder of what I needed to do and with who with more frequency than I liked. They might dislike the sight of my flesh being pierced or the number of piercing or where they were placed. I started to feel nervous and tense again as what-ifs tumbled through my head. I drew in a steadying breath and firmly wrestled my thoughts away from a rejection that likely wouldn’t even happen.

 Once I was home alone and stood naked in front of a mirror to fully see what had been done to me, I had to grudgingly admit that the piercings did look good and exotically erotic. If I’d known people did that sort of thing beforehand, and maybe seen some examples, I might have considered it on my own because it spoke to my kinky nature. My main issues at the moment with the piercings were that they’d been installed at my father’s direction and I was under his orders to keep them there.

 I liked how aware I was of my pierced flesh but assumed that would fade in a while. I’d delicately touched my stiff nipples as I stared at myself and sucked in a surprised breath at how sensitive they felt and the tiny little jolt of lust the simple touch had sent to my groin. They still ached a little but nowhere near as badly as when they were first pierced. The piercings in my penis didn’t hurt at all and only felt a bit tender. I’d experimentally given my shaft a gentle stroke and been floored at how quickly arousal had flooded me. Moving the ring back and forth in the head of my penis had felt very odd but also exceptionally kinky and I liked it. I would definitely be spending some time playing with the piercings to see what sort of reaction I’d get.

 “Speaking of pain and delicate bits, there’s more. There was a ritual involved to accomplish what I am now and there are some other physical changes to my body although they are worlds easier to hide and more or less temporary. It was not my choice and what you see will remain as per my father’s orders until he tells me otherwise or I kill him. Whatever comes first. I’m hoping for killing him but I’ll take either option.”

 Chusi and Razmig shot me a worried look as I removed the wide belt to my robe. I let it fall to the floor and let out my breath slowly before opening my robe and shrugging out of it. It joined the belt at my feet and I stood in front of them wearing only my loose pants and shoes and waited for their reaction. I knew how striking the pearlescent black, demon-forged metal looked against my pale skin. I wasn’t a vain person but I thought the hoops looked very sexy and begged to be touched. I just hoped Razmig and Chusi had the same reaction or at least weren’t disgusted by them.

 “By the sacred snows,” Razmig breathed as he stared at my chest. “That is an incredible look for you.”

 “That had to have hurt. You’ll be months healing that sort of thing,” Chusi said in a low almost angry voice.

 “Actually it’s already healed as far as I can tell. If I were to take them out they’d completely heal over in an hour or so according to my father although I think it may be less. I did a little experimenting with my new healing process and things like pin pricks completely vanish in less than a minute. Small cuts take about half an hour to disappear and don’t leave any scar. I assume something deeper like say a solid knife wound that would typically need stitches, which I didn’t try doing, would probably take a couple of hours to heal. The initial wound, at least with small cuts, closes very quickly but is still delicate in the initial stages and can be reopened without too much effort.”

 “That’s incredible, Khale. But I really don’t want you hurting yourself to test out your new found recuperating abilities. That’s not safe,” Chusi chided me.

 “Don’t worry about that. It still hurts the same as before I got this enhancement and while I do enjoy pain in certain contexts that is not one of them.”

 Razmig stood and stepped toward me but I held up a hand to stop him. He froze and gave me a questioning look.

 “I’m not quite done,” I said softly.

 Razmig sat back down and I undid my pants, letting them slither to the floor around my ankles. From my self-exam in the mirror at home I knew that the piercings on the underside of my penis weren’t immediately visible and my foreskin hid most of the piercing through the head of my penis unless I was erect. I was fairly certain both men would notice the little bit of metal that peaked out though.

 “Khale?” Razmig said in a tone that demanded answers as he frowned and tilted his head to the side as if to see better.

 I gripped my penis and moved the foreskin back to show them the piercing before pulling my member up so they could see the line of bars through my flesh. I could’ve probably heard a pin drop on the carpet beneath my feet as Chusi and Razmig stared at my groin with shocked expressions. The silence stretched for almost half a minute, making me very nervous about their reactions again, before anyone said a word.

 “Holy fuck,” Razmig said in a rough voice I usually only heard from him when he was nearing his peak.

 Chusi opened and closed his mouth like a landed trout and couldn’t seem to get any words past his lips. Razmig licked his lips and his gaze bounced between my penis, nipples and face. Aside from his initial exclamation he, too, seemed at a loss for words. However, I had no trouble recognizing the lust in his face. I gave a little sigh of relief and let go of my penis so I could pull my pants back up. I was startled when Razmig slid to his knees at my feet and gently cradled my member in his hand.

 “Do you have any idea how incredibly erotic this looks on you? Good god, the fun that we’ll have with these is just staggering.”

 My cheeks flushed warmly at Razmig’s words and I wondered what he meant by us having fun with the piercings. I thought they were just exotic looking and added a little extra pleasure to me.

 “I really don’t think Khale is ready for something like what you’re thinking, Razmig,” Chusi said sternly, finally finding his voice.

 Chusi and Razmig knew about things that could be done with the type of piercings I now had? Why hadn’t either one mentioned that to me? Fine, the subject had never come up and I’d never dreamed that people would have jewellery where I now did. They encouraged me to explore my kinks and sexuality and they could’ve said something even in passing about piercings. I scowled at them in annoyance at the thought that they were trying to keep things from me that they thought I couldn’t handle. I folded my arms across my chest as I tried to ignore my growing arousal as Razmig’s thumb gently stroked over the piercings on the underside of my penis.

 “Given what the king has demanded of me and what I’ve endured with my father, I don’t appreciate or deserve to be treated like a child, Chusi. Fine, I’m technically not an adult yet but I’ve certainly been asked to make very adult decisions and have been expected to act like one in situations that are very adult.

 “I would very much like to hear Razmig’s ideas on what sort of pleasure can be had with this new jewellery I’m forced to wear. In addition to that, I’d also like to discuss a few things with the two of you that I was introduced to during the ritual that I found enjoyable.”

 “What sort of things?” Chusi asked warily.

 “Well, for one, I’d like to know more about this club you two belong to that has group scenes. Despite who the demons were that penetrated me and a few of them being rougher than I liked, I found that I enjoyed servicing that many men and I liked the feeling of being put on public sexual display. And while it was shocking and hurt a lot at first, I did really like the sensation of being fisted once I had the hand fully inserted in my rectum. I’d probably enjoy it a whole lot more if I was allowed to slowly adjust to the invasion instead of the way it was done. Then there was the aspect of having a large, heavy plug inserted into my rectum and chained in place for half a day. That was very thrilling actually and I’d most certainly like to explore that more.”

 Razmig laughed softly and hugged me around the waist while Chusi gaped at me like I’d lost my mind. I was very confused at their wildly different reactions and wondered if I’d said something wrong. I didn’t think so as both men encouraged me to explore my desires and kinks and always stressed that there was nothing wrong with me or my desires just because I enjoyed things many people did not.

 “You are, by far, the most surprising, enchanting man it’s ever been my pleasure to meet,” Razmig said with a chuckle as he kissed my belly and pulled my pants up to my hips. “I’m only asking you to dress because you’re entirely too distracting nude with all these new shiny bits to tease and play with. Of course we’ll talk about whatever you’d like and discuss how to proceed if you really are interested in some of the things you mentioned and would like to explore them.”

 “I don’t think,” Chusi began before looking at my face and seeing me start to frown at him. He sighed heavily. “You’re right, Khale. If we’re asking you to barter your body for knowledge for the good of our people, then I’ve no right to be treating you like a child. I apologize.”

 “As much as I’d love to dive into a conversation with you about those very intriguing subjects, Khale, I think a little visit with the king is in order first to tell him about this mutual favour your father is suggesting. But after that, I’m more than willing to discuss anything you’d like,” Razmig said as he scooped up my robe and belt and stood, holding them for me until I was ready.

 I smiled and felt relief. I knew Chusi had my best interests at heart and that he was a very good friend that wanted to protect me. I couldn’t fault him for that and it actually made me feel good inside that I had somebody who wasn’t related to me that cared about me like that. Razmig cared for me, too, but it was a different flavour since he not only filled the role of friend and dominant as Chusi did but Razmig also had a sexual relationship with me.

 I sighed a little wistfully as I dressed and wished that Chusi found men sexually attractive. I was sure that it would be an absolutely mind-blowing experience if I were sexually active with both of them at the same time. I didn’t see that happening with Chusi but maybe Razmig knew of someone he trusted that could join us sometime. I made a mental note to ask him about that when we were next alone.


	12. Absolute Zero 12

** Absolute Zero 12 **

 The king was happy and wary to hear the news that my father would turn the tide of battle in our favour. He thought the demon was up to something and while I agreed, we had differing opinions on what that something was. My father couldn’t care less what happened to Frost Elf society. We could be overrun and enslaved by our enemy and it wouldn’t be anything more than a brief bit of news to him. But he needed me for his plan to work and it was vitally important to me that Frost Elves won the war, so he used the prize of victory to get me to do what he needed to accomplish his goal. In this instance, it really was that simple of a deal to him.

 The king hadn’t said a word about my fangs and seemed content to ignore that I had them. I was sure that it didn’t bother him in the least that I was now a little more Ice Demon than Frost Elf. In fact, given my surprisingly better control of my hands since the ritual, he probably saw it as a boon. However, I had caught the looks of some of the royal guards and there was suspicion and disgust when they looked at me now. Some even had a spark of fear and hate in their eyes. I almost expected that to happen but it was still disappointing to have it confirmed.

 Those looks hadn’t been reserved to the royal guards either. Some of the men and women I trained with now looked at me that way and one of my instructors that had been with me from the very beginning excused himself from further training me. That hurt. I’d figured that people who didn’t really know me would react negatively to my fangs and what they represented but I’d thought that the people who saw me every day and either trained with me or taught me would realize that I was still the same person. It was depressing to find out that wasn’t the case.

 I set aside my half finished lunch, my appetite gone at the gloomy thoughts of how I was slowly being shut out of Frost Elf society. I’d cautiously hoped that once the war was over and done with, I could get back to my life and real studies as a scholar. It was beginning to look like that might not be an option for me. I was sure the king would make a place for me because he was a fair man and I’d made a very large sacrifice to help our people even if the majority of them would never know what I’d done, but he couldn’t regulate what others thought. You also didn’t need to be physically attacked to be hurt. Words and actions could be just as devastating, if not more so.

 A twig snapped and I leapt from the log I’d been sitting on and whirled around, my hands up and changed in an eye blink. I heard a low, seductive laugh yet didn’t see anyone. My heart rate sped up and I suddenly wished that I hadn’t gone off alone into the forest to get away from the hostile stares of some of the soldiers as I had lunch.

 “Who’s there?” I demanded. “Show yourself. I’m not easy pickings and I will defend myself with lethal force if I have to.”

 “I told you he wouldn’t appreciate being snuck up on. I don’t know how you talk me into half the things you do,” said a slightly exasperated voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

 Two demons stepped forward and I was torn between wanting to relax and becoming more tense. Isshaul and Qyliah stood hand-in-hand a dozen feet from me. They made no move to get any closer but that didn’t matter. They were full demons and were stronger and faster than I could ever be. I wondered why they were in front of me and what they wanted. I wasn’t supposed to meet my father until tomorrow and I knew they hadn’t been sent as some sort of reminder. My father knew I wouldn’t dare forget.

 “Why are you here?” I asked suspiciously.

 “To talk. We have a mutual interest,” said Qyliah.

 “Do we now? And that would be?”

 “Escaping for good from our father’s control,” said Isshaul.

 I hadn’t expected that answer. I didn’t necessarily believe them, but at the same time it couldn’t hurt anything to listen. It wasn’t a secret that I hated what my father forced me into doing and that I wanted to kill him. I’d even said it out loud the night of the ritual.

 “Can you quit with the ice hands? We swear we’re not here to hurt you. We just want to talk about banding together to kill our father and then we’ll leave,” Qyliah said.

 “You’re both demons and despite my being a little more Ice Demon now than I was a week ago, we all know the two of you are still faster and stronger than I am. It’s not that I don’t believe you also want our father dead for some reason, Qyliah, I just don’t trust either of you and whatever your motivations might be.”

 The twins looked startled at my words and I wasn’t sure why. They had to know that I’d be exceptionally wary of demons and anything they suggested given what I endured with my father, which I was sure they were very aware of, especially after the ritual they participated in. Perhaps it was unfair to judge an entire race by the actions of one individual but to say that my father had made a very big, very negative impression of demons on me was a vast understatement. Three of the demons also involved in the ritual hadn’t helped to improve my opinion either with their gleeful cruelty.

 “Do you know who we are?” Isshaul asked suddenly.

 I gave him an exasperated look. “My memory is generally very good. It’s downright excellent when it comes to remembering the name and face of the person who not only pierced me in a very intimate place and had sex with me but who’s blood and semen I was also forced to swallow. So yes, I do remember very well who you are, Isshaul.”

 The twins bent their heads together and had a whispered conversation, shooting me strange looks every now and again before they faced me once more.

 “Can you tell us apart?” Qyliah asked.

 “Tell you apart? Of course. Why wouldn’t I be able to? While you look remarkably similar, you’re not identical.”

 “Yes, we are,” argued Isshaul.

 “No, you’re not,” I said with a little head shake.

 “Yes, we are,” insisted Qyliah.

 “No, you’re not and I’m not going to argue the point with you two like some six-year old.” I let an annoyed sigh escape me when it looked like they were determined to continue the childish argument.

 “Isshaul, you have a gentler look in your eyes than Qyliah. Qyliah, the beauty mark at the corner of your left eye is slightly higher and more towards your temple than Isshaul’s. Isshaul, your voice is pitched softer and Qyliah, your hands are a touch more calloused. While sex with you two was eerily similar, it was not identical and I’m confident that I’d be able to tell which of you was penetrating me even if I was blindfolded.”

 More whispering ensued and after several minutes of waiting for them to finish with no sign of them reaching a conclusion any time soon, I let my hands return to normal and rolled my eyes at them as they continued their hushed discussion. It could be all part of an act to lull me into a false sense of security but I didn’t think so. I was young, yes, but even Razmig said I was very good at taking a person’s measure when I first met them. As far as I knew I’d only been horribly wrong once and that involved my father while he was using powerful demonic wiles on me. I didn’t know of anyone that could see through that type of spell unless they had some sort of counter-spell cast or an object that nullified spelled deceptions.

 “You really can tell us apart?” Qyliah asked with threads of disbelief in his voice.

 “Yes. I really don’t see why that’s so surprising. Anyone paying the slightest bit of attention can.”

 “You’re the first person who’s been able to tell us apart aside from our mother,” Isshaul said before looking at his twin. “I told you he saw us as individuals. This will work.”

 “What will work?” I asked warily, wondering if I’d just made another error of judgement. “I’m not going to let myself get dragged into whatever fight you have with our father. I just want him dead and while I’d love to do that myself, I’d get over the disappointment pretty fast if I found out somebody beat me to it.”

 “We’re perfectly willing to let you take the killing blow if you want. As long as he ends up dead, we’re not all that particular about how he ends up that way as long as it’s soon,” Qyliah said with heat creeping into his voice.

 “Not too soon. I need him to do whatever he’s going to do to make it so we win the war against the Stone Giants. I don’t know if you know, or care, but my people are starting to be on the losing end of a war with Stone Giants determined to take over our lands. That is the prize he’s dangling over my head to go along with whatever power grab thing he’s trying for.”

 “We heard him talking to you about that after the ritual. That’s why we came to talk to you. He thinks all his children are loyal to him and for the most part, they are because he keeps an iron grip on his clan. But every now and again he fucks up and overestimates his control,” Isshaul said as he sat on the log I’d abandoned and pulled Qyliah down next to him.

 “I’m listening,” I said as I sat on a rock several feet away from them.

 “You gonna eat this? If not, can I have it?” Qyliah asked as he pulled my half finished lunch into his lap.

 I gestured to go ahead and he dug in with gusto. Isshaul shook his head and smiled fondly at his brother before speaking again.

 “You must be wondering why we want our father dead. There’s a million reasons big and small but the two largest of them are what motivates us. We look different from all his other children, and believe me, there’s a lot of them, because our mother was a Succubus he managed to capture and rape repeatedly before she got away. We’re sure that you’ve figured out that rape is his favourite way to have sex because it’s a power/pleasure thing to him and he’s all about power.

 “He never knew that he impregnated our mother until he spotted her shopping with us in a market. He never forgets a victim and a little digging had him learn that we were his. Once he finds one of us that he didn’t know about, he makes every effort to pull us into his clan to grow his power base. He says he tried to buy us from her but he wouldn’t understand parental love, or any kind of love, if it punched him square in the balls and so had no idea how insulting that was to her.”

 “Or how badly that scared her for our safety,” Qyliah said around a mouthful of food.

 Isshaul nodded. “She packed a small bag for each of us as soon as we got home and said we were going to go on a surprise trip for a while. She then told us that if we ever got separated from her, we were to go to Daisuke’s house and tell him we needed shelter. She made us repeat that along with how to Gate to his house. We really were too young to know how to do that, but she’d taught it to us as soon as we could learn it. We think she knew that one day our father would find us,” Isshaul said in a soft voice filled with sadness.

 I swallowed hard. I knew I wasn’t going to like where this was going. Qyliah put aside the last little bit of my lunch, took his brother’s hand and laced their fingers together before picking up the story.

 “We didn’t even make it out of the house. She opened the door for us to leave and there he was with four of his biggest, nastiest spawn. You met some of them the night of the ritual. He pushed into the house and two of them grabbed us, pulling us away from each other and our mother while the other two held her. I’m sure it wasn’t planned on his part but at that young age, we needed to combine our power to be able to Gate anywhere and to do that, we needed physical contact. He made us watch as he raped her and then let his spawn each have a turn. He let her beg and grovel for our lives and he finally agreed to let us live. She was so relieved to hear that but that relief was short lived. He cut off her head, shoved it into our faces and said we were his now because he was our father and if we ever tried to run away, he’d cut a piece a day off whoever he had in his grasp until the other came back.”

 I felt sick. I knew my father was twisted, cruel and evil but I hadn’t guessed just how evil. What I was going through with him was nothing to what the twins had experienced. I couldn’t even begin to grasp how traumatic it would be to see your mother raped and murdered right in front of you and then terrorized by the person claiming to be your father who was also the one doing the raping and murdering.

 “We were five at the time,” Isshaul said in a voice devoid of emotion.

 I tasted bitter bile in the back of my throat.

 “For the first few months he kept us apart and in line with threats to the safety of the other. We were terrified and desperate to be together because we were all we had. He frightened us out of our wits on a daily basis and he enjoyed doing that. He’d play games where he’d let us be together for a little while and then keep us apart for days, weeks or even months without saying why he was punishing us or what we could do to make it better. Once we realized that all we needed to do was be utterly obedient to him, we were and he let us stay together,” Isshaul said.

 “That was his first mistake though. We were children, yes, but we knew that we needed to get out of there. We waited a whole week before we Gated out of there. Daisuke took us in like our mother said he would. He loved her and was crushed to find out she was dead. He was human and despite the best barriers he could buy, our father eventually found us.

 “We had four years of love and normalcy and being a real family with Daisuke, his brother Mamoru and our uncle, Subari. Subari and Mamoru were married and along with Daisuki, they became our parents. Our father brutally raped Daisuki and Mamoru in front of us before he killed them and the entire household for harbouring us. He made sure we understood that those deaths were on our heads. Subari had been out on an errand and when he came back, our father captured him and made him his slave. Subari was killed a long time ago but we’re still held captive to our father even though neither of us wears chains now,” Qyliah said.

 “Our father brought us back to his stronghold, chained and gagged us on opposite sides of his bedroom so we could see each other but not touch or speak to each other. Then he spent the night raping us over and over again. We’d just turned ten at the time,” Isshaul continued.

 The little I’d had for lunch came up. I was sickened and cold fury started to burn in my belly. That sort of thing was beyond evil. It was so bad in my mind I didn’t even know what to call it but evil wasn’t a strong enough word. If it was the last thing I ever did, my father was going to die.

 “We fought him every time he fucked us until we finally figured out that he liked it when we struggled. Then we went passive and let him do whatever he wanted without moving or getting hard. We’re half sex demon and controlling our sexual responses was easy even at that young age. We didn’t respond at all no matter what he did and in a remarkably short period of time he lost interest in doing us. He still enjoyed watching us together, which was fine by us since it kept him from raping us again. Despite being so young, we’d been lovers since well before he found us. Sex demons reach sexual maturity very young, even for demons,” Isshaul said with a small smile.

 “His second mistake is in assuming that we’re cowed and completely obedient to him. We did what he wanted for decades and decades because we were bidding our time. He rules his clan through fear and intimidation. If he makes a threat, you’d better believe he’ll follow through on it. There are no second chances with him. He knows we’re devoted to each other even if he doesn’t understand that and he uses our love for each other to keep us in line. It’s taken centuries but we’ve reached our breaking point and we need to get out from under his fist or die trying. When we heard about a new toy he’d found and then what his plans were to use you, we hoped you’d be open to helping us kill him. We can’t kill him on our own or even together. He’s taken steps to prevent that. But you can,” Qyliah said with a cold grin.

 “Why didn’t he kidnap me and do the same thing to me that he did with you? Wouldn’t that have been easier for him? Why seduce me and then back me into this deal?” I asked.

 “You’re not fully demon. He only keeps full demonic spawn in his household. No offense, but half-breeds usually don’t have anything useful for him to exploit. Quite often demonic traits don’t appear or need to be awakened and there’s no telling what someone will have. Usually the traits that are awakened are minor and useless to a full demon. You developing ice hands was completely unexpected as that’s something that’s very rare even among full demons but he’s not one to let any opportunity slip past him. Doing to you what he did to us or any number of his other children wouldn’t have gotten him the results he needs. Your hands react to your strong emotions and if you’re always afraid, in pain and desperate, you’ll never learn control and having excellent control is a key part of his plan.

 “So he created an unavoidable, dire situation for you to have it become necessary to learn control quickly and he tells you the best way to do that is through him. Everything you’ve been through has been to further his goals. You could’ve probably figured out how to control your hands on your own and while it would’ve likely taken a lot longer to reach the point you’re at now, we think you could’ve done it,” Isshaul said with a nod.

 “Created a situation?” I asked as an awful feeling settled heavily in my belly.

 “You think the Stone Giants suddenly got it into their heads to invade Frost Elf lands for slaves or gold or whatever reason you think it is when you two had left each other alone for how many centuries? I hate to break it to you, Khale, but this whole war is his doing. We don’t know how he pushed this war into being but the entire situation has his fingerprints all over it,” Qyliah said.

 Qyliah’s words dropped like boulders into an ice rimed pond, forcing all the water out in a monumental explosion. The shock was immediate and left me feeling hollow inside for several seconds before a towering icy rage started to fill that void. I’d never felt so furious in my entire life. I knew my hands changed and I didn’t care. I wanted to smash my father into dust for what he orchestrated. All the senseless deaths and Razmig losing his eye was my father’s fault because he wanted more power that he couldn’t grab on his own. The twins could be lying about his involvement in the war but they didn’t need to say anything to make me want him dead since that was an already established fact. Ice cold fury surged through me stronger than before until I felt like I was going to explode.

 “Uhhh, Khale? You might want to rein in your hands a bit. Something weird is going on,” Qyliah said as he eyed my hands nervously.

 Rein in my hands? I didn’t think so. Rage consumed me at the casual destruction and carnage one man had caused in a quest for power. He wanted power, then I’d give him power. I’d stuff it down his throat so hard and so fast he’d choke on it. A scream was torn from my throat and I surged to my feet as I drew back my hand before snapping it forward, all the complex emotions I felt tied to that one move.

 A bolt of white streaked away from my hand and embedded into a tree twenty feet away. A spear of ice as thick as my arm and eight feet long hit the tree with so much force, easily half of it protruded out the other side. Ice crystals raced over the tall tree in seconds and it exploded in a shower of delicate flakes. I was panting hard and staring at what I’d done with shocked eyes, my towering rage at my father and his actions back down to the level of simmering anger I normally felt when I thought about him. I started to shake and my legs suddenly refused to hold me up any longer.

 Strong hands under my arm pits kept me from falling to my knees on the ground. Isshaul and Qyliah supported me, looks of awe on their faces. My hands ached and felt like I’d plunged them into a fast running river of glacial melt water. They were still clawed but the claws on the ends of my fingers were translucent and the very tips of the spikes on my knuckles glittered with frost.

 “Where and when did you learn to do that, Khale? It was incredible,” Isshaul said.

 “I... I don’t know. I was just very, very angry about everything our father did. I’ve never felt such rage. I wanted to smash him to dust and that just... happened,” I said bewildered at what I’d done.

 “That was damn amazing and if you could do that again only impaling our father instead of a tree, that would be so fantastic,” Qyliah said with excitement in his voice.

 I gave him a weak smile. That would be fantastic. I wasn’t sure how I’d done what I did but it would certainly be wonderful to see the look on my father’s face when I impaled him just before he exploded into snowflakes. It wouldn’t matter how good his regenerative powers were then. There would be no healing from that kind of devastating injury. I smiled viciously at the thought.

 “Are you willing to throw in with us, Khale?” Isshaul asked as him and his brother lowered me to sit on the leaf strewn forest floor.

 “I’ll agree that we all want our father dead. I’m not willing to agree to anything more with a demon without a solid contract between us. I’ve learned that much at least in my dealings with our father.”

 “Disappointing, but fair enough,” Isshaul conceded. “We are not our father but you’ve only met us once before and it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. We’ve already discussed it and we know that without you, we can’t take on our father and win. Succubae and Incubi are lovers not fighters and our main power is the control of others through sex. We’re very good at what we can do, but our father is also aware of what our power is and takes steps to make sure we can’t use that on him.”

 “We’re perfectly willing to swear a demonic blood oath to you that we will not harm you intentionally or try to control you in any way, shape or form. A blood oath from a demon is the most solemn level of commitment there is for one of us. Breaking a blood oath results in an agonizing death as the blood in the oath-breaker turns to poison in the veins and solidifies. We’d turn to stone in a matter of hours, becoming a statue. There is no cure or spell or power that exists that can reverse the effects except maybe intervention from a god. A blood oath is never done lightly and almost never with someone who isn’t a demon because it would be too one-sided if there weren’t consequences for the other party, too. That is how serious we are about this.”

 “I’m half demon,” I pointed out. “Wouldn’t this blood oath have more or less the same consequences for me?”

 “True, you are, but we’re not asking for you to swear anything to us aside from trying your hardest to kill our father, which you’re going to do anyway,” Qyliah said. “There isn’t a downside for you and you’ll get whatever aid we can provide to help you kill our father. You’ll also have our freely given loyalty, which is no small thing from any demon regardless of their breed and is actually worth more to you since we’re blood related.”

 I pursed my lips and thought quickly. “Meet me here at dusk and I’ll have an answer for you then. You both seem genuine but I’m sure you understand my caution. Regardless of what I decide, you have my word that I will do my absolute best to kill our father after he turns the tide of the war in Frost Elf favour.”

 Isshaul and Qyliah nodded. They surprised me by each kissing me on my cheek and then vanishing. I sat on the leafy ground for several more minutes, thinking, before standing. My hands were back to normal although they felt very cold and had a faint blue tinge to the skin. I hoped that wasn’t permanent and blew on them to try and warm them up as I walked back to the training area.

 I needed to speak with the top scholars about just what a demonic blood oath was and what, if any, repercussions would come my way if something went horribly wrong. I set my jaw at the thought that there would likely be subtle resistance and possibly refusal from some of the people I needed to speak to. I’d likely draw a lot of resentment for what I was about to do, but if the king could use me, then I was going to use him right back. Scholars might balk at allowing me to see some of their most precious book and scrolls but with the backing of the king, nothing would be kept from me.


	13. Absolute Zero 13

** Absolute Zero 13 **

The twins hadn’t lied about the details of a blood oath. I’d met them as agreed at dusk and handed them a contract, which they signed after only skimming it over. That, more than anything told me how absolutely serious they were in wanting the partnership between us. With the number of contracts that I was making up, I was getting frighteningly good at writing tight demonic contracts.

 The blood oath saw us slice the palms of our hands and join them so that the blood from the three of us mingled with each other. They spoke words in Demon to seal the deal, more a formality than anything since they’d already signed the written document. Once the deal was done they’d left and I actually felt a little more confident about being able to put an end to the vile thing that was my father in the very near future.

 His reveal of his plan to kill the other demon proved how despicable he was.

 “I don’t want to waste a lot of time and I’m sure that you’d like that pesky little war over with sooner rather than later, Khale,” my father said as he lounged in a chair. “I think a week of daily intense training is all we’ll need to put my plan into motion. You’re an excellent student so I don’t see any problems with you learning exactly what I need you to in that short a time period.”

 Isshaul and Qyliah were present and looked just as confused as me over why they were in the house along with my father and me. The grin on my father’s face was not reassuring to any of us and I had the chilling thought that he’d discovered the contract and blood oath we’d made and was going to exact revenge on all of us.

 “Xipilli collects rare and unusual things. He’s obsessed over it. If that thing is beautiful, too, even better. You can gain a hell of a lot of favour by gifting him with something he doesn’t have. I’m going to gift him with you three as impeccably trained sex toys. I know he doesn’t have identical twin Incubi and he most certainly doesn’t have anyone who looks or is like you, Khale. I know for a fact that he doesn’t have three brothers that’ll fuck each other on command. There’s no way he’ll be able to resist you three.

 “I’ll bring you in hidden in shapeless robes. I’ll pull the hoods back to reveal your faces and hair which will really perk his interest since the colours are highly unusual, especially yours, Khale. Then comes the big unveiling where I order you to drop your robes and fuck. He may not show it, but he’ll be entranced when he sees your bodies and piercings. Especially yours, Khale, as your innocent, soft face is completely at odds with the muscled perfection of your body. I know he’ll love watching you get fucked, too, because that is a true delight. I have the scene all planned out for maximum impact and as long as you three follow it exactly, you’re easily in his household and my plan will unfold beautifully.

 “I’m rather well known among demons for the quality and obedience of those I train as fuck toys. It’s been a profitable little side business of mine for the past several centuries, actually. It may take a few days before he decides to screw each of you, but he will. After he finally has your ass, Khale, that’s when you need to strike because he’ll be relaxed and you won’t get a better opportunity. I’ll give you a small charm to break to let me know when it’s done so I can show up and claim my prize.”

 The twins and I stared at our father in shock. That was the last thing I thought he’d have as a plan, but I had to admit that there was a certain elegance and simplicity to it. It was immediately apparent that I wasn’t fully demon so I’d likely be seen as very little threat, if he saw me as a threat at all. The twins would likely be seen as following the demands of their father, which I’d learned was something demons did if they were under their father’s rule, as the twins were.

 “The twins will help to put on an astounding show using some of their power as Incubi. It is absolutely crucial that you not reveal your hands until you’re ready for the killing blow. I’d also advise against trying to betray me by telling Xipilli about my plan. He will not take kindly to the idea that he was being set up and he’d have us all killed not only to prevent us from trying again later, but as a warning to other demons who think to try to eliminate him to grab his power for themselves.

 “I have one small change to the contract you wrote, Khale. Very nicely done, by the way. You’re getting quite good at those and you make your Papa proud. I will do my part in stopping the Stone Giants as soon as you’re accepted into Xipilli’s household instead of immediately upon signing the document. Let that be a motivation for you to put forth the best possible performance you can. I am going to be looking forward to this week and your training so very much,” my father said with a delighted laugh.

 I gave my father a curt nod. The deal was reasonably fair and I hadn’t expected him to accept the contract I gave him without changes. It could’ve been something much worse he had in mind for me to get me into Xipilli’s hands and he could’ve insisted on my handing him Xipilli’s power before stopping the Stone Giants. He could’ve also chosen the cruel brutes that participated in the ritual as the ones to be given along with me. At least Isshaul and Qyliah had shown some care and concern when they’d penetrated me and I had found pleasure during sex with them.

 “Twins, strip. We have some piercings to add to you two. You two won’t have the ladder like Khale does as I want him to really stand out. But you will get your nipples and cock head done because nothing looks prettier than a well trained pet on a delicate leash. Those leashes look much more stunning when connected to nipples and cock. You may each pierce each other’s nipples but the pleasure of piercing your cocks is mine since I need to give all of you up for a little while. Once that’s done, I’ll go over what I want you three to do for your performance. This needs to be flawless so anticipate a lot of practice,” my father said with a lascivious grin.

 Isshaul and Qyliah showed no emotion as they stripped off their clothes. If I didn’t know better, I’d have thought they were utterly complacent to our father’s wishes. But I’d seen the hate and yearning in their eyes to be free when we spoke the previous day and knew their meekness was an act. Possibly our father knew their obedience was an act but he likely didn’t care as long as they followed his orders and his goals were met. I was sure he believed he could punish them for their insolence later and have fun doing it.

 The coming week was going to be a long one for sure but I didn’t dread it as much as I could’ve. Isshaul and Qyliah were to be my partners and I was going to be spared the sexual attentions of my father. That was a bonus in my books right there. They were exceedingly attractive and I wasn’t bothered quite so much at the idea of a sexual relationship with half-brothers as I was with having one with my father. My goal of being able to kill my father was almost in my grasp, too, and that alone would’ve lifted my spirits.

 *****

 Nerves may have been tying my stomach in knots but nothing in my expression or demeanour showed that. Isshaul and Qyliah walked on either side of me as we followed behind our father and entered the stronghold of Xipilli. The search had been thorough but mercifully brief when the guards saw that we were naked under the robes save for thin chains linking the rings through our nipples to the ring through the head of our penis’. The ends of the chains swung free, dangling between our legs, waiting for the moment when we dropped the robes and our father would pick up the ends of the chains and hand us over to Xipilli.

 We entered a large room with at least twenty very well dressed demons and countless more dressed in guards clothes. My father marched up to within a dozen feet of the demon who sat on what could only be called a throne. He wore a crown that glittered and had a bored look on his face. I had no idea of his age. He looked about the same age as our father, which was little help as  knew he was hundreds of centuries old at the very least yet looked to be in his early thirties. Our father sank to one knee and we followed suit in perfect unison.

 “I have a gift for my Shard. I had hoped to give this to you on the anniversary of you assuming control of this stronghold, but alas, some things you cannot rush if you want perfection. Please accept this somewhat delayed gift,” my father said as he rose to his feet.

 We remained kneeling as our father had instructed. He pulled the hoods off Isshaul and Qyliah first and interest immediately came to life in Xipilli’s eyes. He tugged the hood from my head and Xipilli straightened in his seat.

 “Knowing your love for rare and beautiful things I believe I’ve created the perfect gift for you that I hope you’ll enjoy. These are my twin boys by a Succubus, Isshaul and Qyliah. This is my son from a breeding with a Frost Elf, Khale. I have fully trained them for your carnal pleasure. They are quite beautiful to watch together and a delight to sample yourself. Once their training was complete, I had a difficult time reconciling myself with giving them away. But I knew a demon of your taste and standing would truly appreciate these works of beauty and obedience.”

 That was our cue to stand and shed the robes. Now that the plan was in full swing, I felt decidedly less nervous. It was almost as if a calm flowed through me. The twins and I reached for the belts at our waists, undid them and as they fell to the floor, we shrugged out of the robes we wore. There was a collective gasp of surprise around the room and murmurs as our father picked up the ends of the chains and led us the short distance to Xipilli.

 The guards weren’t sure what to do when our father approached and were eventually waved off by Xipilli. Our father proffered the chains to Xipilli and I held my breath. So far, things were playing out just as my father said they would. When Xipilli made no move to accept what was offered my father somehow managed to look abashed and lowered his hand. I would’ve believed his act if I hadn’t know it was all calculated to have the twins and I perform and spur Xipilli into accepting us into his household.

 “Apologies, Shard Xipilli. You must want proof that what I’m gifting you with is what I say it is. Forgive me my eagerness. Boys, show the Shard how well you’ve been trained,” my father said as he dropped the chains and stepped back from us.

 The guards tensed and went on alert. We ignored them and the twins unclipped the length of chain connecting their nipples to their members. Mine was left in place as my role in the trio was to be submissive to them, which I was more than happy to do. I would’ve been very awkward and stiff in a totally wrong sense if I’d had to assume a dominant role over either of them. Isshaul picked up the trailing end of my intimate leash and held on to it, giving it a gentle tug that sent a pleasurable shiver through me. We arranged ourselves to give Xipilli the best possible viewpoint and started the scene our father planned out.

 The twins each laid a hand on my shoulders and gently but firmly pushed me to kneel on the floor. I took their penis’ in hand and began stroking them to firmness, teasing and tugging on the piercing through the head of their members. A week of constantly repeating the scene we were about to perform had my actions look fluid and seamless. Anticipation also swirled through me at what was to happen, the scene my father orchestrated intensely erotic not only to me but to Isshaul and Qyliah as well.

 When they were nearly erect I began to fellate them. First Isshaul and then Qyliah, switching frequently between the two. They toyed with each other’s nipple rings and began to kiss each other deeply, sounds of pleasure coming from them. Isshaul tugged gently on my leash and I moaned softly as the chain pulled enticingly on the rings through my nipples and penis. I doubled my efforts to please them with my oral skills, drawing groans of pleasure from them.

 They weren’t using any Incubus wiles on me to arouse me. It wasn’t necessary. Having them play dominant to my submissive and my enjoying the sexual attention of two men at once was utterly thrilling to me. We were sure our father thought they were doing what was necessary to get me erect and keep me that way. After the second time together under our father’s direction, we’d realized that we were wholly compatible sexually as a group and we simply went with how we felt.

 Once I had them fully hard, they stepped a little back from me and pointed to the ground while Isshaul dropped the leash. I pressed my chest to the stone floor, my bottom raised high and exposed and in full view of Xipilli. Excitement and trepidation twisted through me in equal parts. I knew what was coming and I both wanted it and didn’t want it at the same time. It was going to hurt but in that hurt, I’d find deep pleasure.

 I’d also need to be extremely focused on control of my hands as this would be the time I’d most likely fail and the twins could do nothing to help me retain control of my hands.

 I cried out at the fierce slap to my buttock. Isshaul and Qyliah didn’t need a paddle or crop like Razmig did to thoroughly and painfully redden my bottom. They needed to monitor their strength to make sure they didn’t actually injure me despite my enhanced healing rate, yet still left me with the desired fiery red handprints. A dozen strikes later from each of them and my breath was rasping in my throat, soft sobs of pain escaping me every now and again. Fluid leaked from my erect penis and desire made my testis tighten.

 The spanking was painful yet also intensely thrilling and arousing and I loved every second of it.

 Qyliah tangled his hands in my long hair and gave the illusion that he was pulling me up roughly using my hair. He leaned down, a question in his eyes. I gave him the barest of nods to indicate I was fine and he kissed me hard while tugging on one of my nipple rings. I gasped into his mouth and despite wanting to hold him to me; I kept my arms passively at my sides. Isshaul moved to my other side and began playing with my other nipple ring as well as tugging on one of Qyliah’s. Qyliah broke the kiss and released my nipple, presenting me with his member to suck once more.

 Qyliah and Isshaul were both very impressive in the size of their equipment, being larger even than our father. They said it was because they were sex demons. It had taken hours of repeated practice, much gagging and even vomiting a few times before I was finally able to swallow them to the root. Our father had insisted on my achieving that as part of the act and I had to admit that it pleased me to the core to be able to have them slide their members down my throat, my lips sealed around their base, without gagging or vomiting.

 I serviced Qyliah while Isshaul tugged and twisted the rings through his brother’s nipples. After several minutes of that, they switched positions so I could pleasure Isshaul the same way. My jaw was starting to ache from being held open so wide and for so long. I plead to Isshaul with my eyes to move on to the next thing. He gave me a tiny head nod before pushing his penis deep into my throat and holding it there for several long seconds. When he withdrew, I gasped and dropped to my hands and knees, panting.

 Isshaul trailed his fingers over my back before spreading my buttocks wide and spitting on my hole, rubbing his saliva around before plunging two fingers in me. The spit was for show as I’d already been lightly stretched and lubricated before we left in preparation for the show we’d give. Isshaul roughly pumped his fingers in an out of me several times before pulling them out and pressing the head of his penis to my anus.

 He pushed into me steadily without stopping or giving me time to adjust. Despite the earlier preparation and the all too brief fingering, his slide into my body stung fiercely. I cried out and squirmed against his hold earning me a sharp slap to my still reddened bottom. He didn’t stop pushing into me but his fingers gently stroked over my hip bones in apology, the movement hidden from the audience we were playing to. I panted harshly as conflicting sensations of pleasure, pain and domination crashed through me. I was exceedingly proud of myself when I kept iron control over my hands and they remained unchanged despite all the emotions swirling through me.

 Once fully seated, Isshaul stroked his penis strongly back and forth inside me making me moan at how good it felt. He snapped his hips tight to mine and leaned over me. I knew what was coming next and having seen it in a mirror, I groaned in pleasured remembrance. My testis began to ache with the need for release when he played with my nipple rings again and grunted softly into my ear as Qyliah penetrated him as Isshaul penetrated me.

 Qyliah rocked into his brother, forcing Isshaul’s penis a tiny bit further into me and rubbing hard over my prostate. I hissed through my teeth and bit my lip as I struggled to control my rising lust. I was not to find release until I begged Xipilli for it and received his permission. That was to be the crowning piece of our performance. Isshaul made a soft shushing sound in my ear and the intense desire to orgasm back off yet my erection remained as firm as ever. I turned my head and kissed him in gratitude for the help. Qyliah drove into his brother hard, the action rocking me as Isshaul was forced deeper into me and pleasured sobs escaped my throat. My knees were beginning to hurt from the unforgiving stone floor and the jarring thrusts of two men, but I was enjoying myself immensely.

 I whimpered when Isshaul left my body but I was excited at the same time. This last position would be the highlight of our combined performance and our father was absolutely sure that Xipilli would not be able to refuse the gift after seeing it. As much as I hated to admit to my father being right, I had to agree with him. Until he demanded it, I had no idea it could even be done. But now that I knew it could, I enjoyed it enormously.

 Qyliah lay on the floor on his back. I straddled him and sank down onto his erection with a pleasured groan. He drew a startled whimper from me when he flicked the ring through my penis back and forth several times, the grin on his face full of mischief. Isshaul pressed his hand between my shoulder blades, pushing me chest to chest with Qyliah and stopping his brother’s gentle torture of my penis. I relaxed as much as I could when I felt the head of Isshaul’s penis probe at my already stretched and filled hole. Calm slithered through me and I gave Qyliah a thankful look and kiss. I broke the kiss with a sharp cry as my anus was forced breathtakingly wide to accommodate the two very large penis’ now filling me.

 Isshaul snapped his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm for several minutes before the twins stiffened at the same time and released inside me. I moaned with pleasure and gasped at every spurt. Isshaul slipped from my body and pulled me off of Qyliah to stand on wide-spread, slightly shaky legs, panting and still highly aroused before Xipilli. The twins seed trickled from my loosened hole, dripping to the floor and streaking my thighs with evidence of their pleasure. My penis remained firmly erect, the head a fierce purple-red from denied release. I stepped up to the throne Xipilli sat on, his enjoyment of the show evident from the tenting of his pants.

 “May I give you release, Shard Xipilli? Will you grant me release from this sweetest of aches if I please you?” I asked in a soft voice.

 His eyebrow rose and he grinned before gesturing to his groin. “It will depend on the job you do.”

 I sank to my knees, undid his pants and took him down to the root in one swallow. He swore loudly and then groaned, his hands tangling in my hair as I sucked and licked his penis with every drop of skill I had. He wasn’t as large as the twins or even as large as our father so taking him down the full length of his shaft was easier than what I’d already done with the twins. In a surprisingly short period of time his hips jerked and he shot his seed down my throat. I didn’t want to, but I swallowed every drop he gave me; my impressing him with how perfectly I appeared to be trained more important than my wants at that moment.

 “I have pleased you, Shard Xipilli? May I reach my peak?” I asked when I backed off his softening cock.

 “You’re very good with your mouth. I’m well pleased. If I say no to you coming, what then?” he asked curiously.

 “Then it is as Shard Xiplli wishes it and I will wait for your permission,” I answered even as my body screamed denial at not being allowed to find release.

 “This is by far the best gift I can remember receiving in a long time. Thank you for your thoughtfulness and hard work at producing such an exquisite toy as these three and then being willing to give them up, Crevilin,” Shard Xipilli said with a satisfied smile at my father.

 Relief swamped me. The gift was accepted. All I waited for now was the freezing touch of the tiny charm dangling from one of my nipple rings to let me know that my father had set into motion what he needed to to bring the war into Frost Elf favour.

 “Khale was it? Step closer. The piercings on your cock intrigue me. Stroke yourself and come only when I tell you to.”

 I stood between Xipilli’s spread legs and began to masturbate. He directed me faster and slower as the mood took him and bid me to play with the ring through my penis. His hands slipped around my hips to explore my stretched and sensitive hole making sounds of approval as he spread my anus wide, more of the twins seed splattering to the floor as he held me open. A thrill shot through me at being so exposed to the crowd of people behind me. I bit my lip as I concentrated on not releasing and keeping my hands normal despite the overwhelming desire to let myself go. I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt the sudden cold burn against my skin of the charm activating. My concentration wavered at my elation for the turning of the tide of the war and my orgasm rushed through me. Xipilli made a startled sound and several of the guards close to him snickered at my loss of control as I moaned and coated my hand with my seed.

 Xipilli frowned at me for my lack of restraint. I started to open my mouth to apologize and beg his forgiveness but paused. I saw a demon relaxed from his release moments earlier and utterly unaware of the danger that stood less than half an arm’s length from him. I made the snap decision to act on the opportunity in front of me instead of biding my time playing whatever sex games Xipilli wanted until the perfect moment to take him out came to me.

 My hands shifted in an eye blink and I drove the claws into his chest, snapping several ribs, to close lightly around his heart. He had time for a startled look and his heart fluttered wildly before it froze solid and I felt it disintegrate. I claimed his power mine as instructed by my father and a jolt travelled up my arm. I jerked my hand back and stepped away, Xipilli’s hands falling away from my body as the entire upper portion of his chest over his heart puffed into delicate snowflakes. The guards stared at me in shock as I changed one hand back, snatched the crown from Xipilli’s head and hurried to present it to my father.

 “I have taken his power for you, father,” I said as I laid my normal hand over my father’s chest.

 The same jolt travelled down my arm and my father shivered before throwing his head back and laughing. He took the crown from me and settled it on his head. The guards looked angry and bewildered but they lowered their weapons. Despite being told that was what would happen, I’d still expected some of the guards to charge me or my father.

 “This completes the deal between us?” I asked. “You will remain out of Frost Elf domain and lives as the terms of our contract state?”

 “Of course, Khale. A deal is a deal and you fulfilled this one beautifully if far sooner than expected. I’m delighted that our relationship isn’t at an end yet. You’ve proven to be a wonderful challenge, resourceful and quite a stunning weapon with the right motivation. Not to mention an absolute delight to fuck.”

 “Excuse me? Our deal is done. You just agreed to that,” I said as a sinking sensation started in my belly.

 “Yes, it is. However, I’m under no obligation to stay out of your life. Remember? You’re a little more Ice Demon than you are Frost Elf. So, by the words of the contract you wrote up, you’re actually fair game. I do so enjoy playing with you on so many different levels.”

 Icy cold rage consumed me at the realization of how expertly my father had played me. I’d done everything he asked, faster than he asked for it and he was still going to torment me using a loophole he’d fabricated into being so that I’d still be his plaything? It was not to be borne. I let my anger devour me and struck without thinking, wrapping my clawed hand around his throat and squeezing with every ounce of strength I had. Frost coated his throat in an instant and travelled up to his jaw and down to his shoulders.

 “You wanted power badly enough to ruin thousands of lives? You don’t deserve it and I’m going to do the world a favour by killing you. I hope you enjoyed the power for the few moments you had it because I’m taking it back right now. Every drop of power you have is mine now. Mine,” I hissed as I squeezed his throat tight.

 His eyes registered surprise and I felt the burn of claws rake deeply across my shoulders and upper chest as he tried to fight me off. I caught one of his flailing hands in my free hand as he tried to snag the chain connecting my nipple rings and penis. I flash froze his hand, crunching it into slivers of ice. There was the sound of heavy ice shattering and his head toppled from his neck. His jaw smashed to pieces as his head hit the floor and when his body collapsed to the floor, his shoulders exploded into a shower of glittering flakes.

 Rage still consumed me and I kicked his corpse to its back. I plunged my claws into his chest, piercing his still sluggishly beating heart and froze it. A quick flex of my claws splintered it before I pulled them back and stabbed them through his unseeing eyes, freezing his head in seconds before smashing it on the stone floor. I stood over what was left of my father panting hard and feeling my anger slowly ebb. The entire killing frenzy took less than thirty seconds.

 A powerful jolt suddenly travelled through me making me stagger. Strong hands supported me in an instant and I looked to see Isshaul and Qyliah at my sides. Demons around the room stared openly at us, some with their mouths hanging open in shock. Isshaul and Qyliah had serious expressions on their faces but there was jubilation and awe in their eyes.

 “You, clear that throne,” Qyliah snapped at one of the guards.

 The demon hesitated and I felt a sharp jab under my arm. I raised my arm out of reflex and the guard swallowed visibly as he jumped to obey, dumping what remained of Xipilli’s body to the floor. I noticed then that my hands were still clawed and I returned them to normal. The twins helped me up the stairs and lowered me to the throne. They barked out a command to get the robes we’d discarded earlier. They draped mine over my lap, donned theirs and knelt at my feet.

 “We pledge blood allegiance to you, Shard Khale. Use us as you see fit,” they said in perfect unison.

 They sliced the palms of their hands open with their fangs and pressed their bloody palms to the still open wounds on my chest, mingling their blood with mine. Gasps sounded around the room at the move and even I was surprised at their actions. They rose and each kissed me deeply on the mouth before moving to stand on either side of the throne I sat on.

 My mind spun as the enormity of what I’d done hit me. My father was dead, the Stone Giants were going to be routed, I’d fulfilled the blood oath with the twins and I’d accidently declared myself Shard. I started to laugh a little manically at the completely unexpected one-eighty turn my life had taken in the span of less than fifteen minutes. Many of the demons in the room edged nervously towards the exits as I continued to cackle like I’d lost my mind. I waved them off and the majority fled with only a few staying to presumably see what I’d do next as my laughter died down to almost demented sounding giggles. I saw the worried looks the twins were giving me and struggled to pull myself together.

 I rested my head against the back of the throne and stared off into space as I tried to wrap my head around the consequences of my actions. My brain almost didn’t want to accept what I’d done and kept skittering away from the facts. I was startled out of my thoughts by the approach of a demon and my hands shifted on me out of reflex as my arm shot out to grab him. My fingers stopped inches away from his throat as I barely restrained myself from freezing him. His eyes were huge as he stared at me with undisguised fear.

 “If... if it would please Shard Khale, we can have your suite cleaned shortly and you can rest there if you feel the need,” he stammered.

 “Excellent,” Isshaul said in a firm voice before I could say anything. “Let us know when it’s ready.”

 The demon nodded and backed away slowly until he was several arm’s length away from me. He turned then and left quickly. I looked at Isshaul and Qyliah, a question in my eyes begging for an answer.

 “This is all yours now, Khale. Everything Xipilli owned is yours and everything our father owned is yours as well. You took their position of power as well as their actual physical power and declared them yours. Only blood relations can do that so your claim is secure and irrevocable. Xipilli was obviously related to us somehow. Maybe our father and him were brothers. Xipilli could’ve even been our father’s father for all we know. I wouldn’t have put it past our father to want to kill his father for power. Matter of fact, it sounds exactly like something he’d do,” Isshaul said with a firm nod.

 “We can talk about what’s going to happen now that you’ve become Shard but I suggest we do that away from prying eyes and over-curious ears. I’d also dearly love to get cleaned up and into some real clothes,” Qyliah said as he plucked at the edge of the shapeless robe he wore.

 I nodded as I was suddenly aware of my lack of clothes and the drying semen on my thighs. I was certainly going to have some interesting conversations with several people in the near future and the more information I had, the better. My mother and grandfather would likely be horrified that I was even more deeply ensnared in demonic machinations. The king, Chusi and Razmig would be astounded at what I’d done. I didn’t even want to think about what the multitude of demon siblings I had would make of the situation since I was more or less their ruler now. Thank all the gods for Isshaul and Qyliah and their unwavering support. I was certainly going to need it if I was to survive what I’d now become, whatever that was.


	14. Absolute Zero 14

** Absolute Zero 14 **

 I stood on the raised dais in front of the throne in the great hall of what was once Xipilli’s stronghold and observed the slightly restless crowd of demons packed in the room. Isshaul and Qyliah stood by my sides. At their urging, I’d sent a message to our father’s stronghold informing the demons there that Xipilli and our father were dead, that I’d killed them both and that all that was theirs was now mine by right of succession. I’d commanded their presence at what was now my stronghold in three days time. I was surprised when they all showed up despite the twins saying they would.

 Only an hour after I’d made the biggest life-changing decisions of my existence the twins had tucked me into bed after they cleaned my thighs and buttocks of their seed and our combined blood decorating my chest. They’d told me to sleep and that they’d watch over me. I’d started to shake like a leaf as everything truly sank into my brain. They’d climbed into bed with me, sandwiching me between them and holding me tight. I’d fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep almost immediately and slept better than I had in a long time without the threat of my father hanging over my head.

 When I’d woken they’d explained as best as they could that I now had not only the title and power that accompanied a Shard, I’d also taken the actual power of two very strong demons into me. They suggested that I was likely a little further away from being Frost Elf and still more Ice Demon after taking the power. What exactly those powers entailed, they didn’t know having never done anything like what I’d done. I didn’t feel very different although I did notice that my senses seemed sharper, I moved quicker, I was stronger and I was willing to bet that my healing abilities were faster as well. Control over my hands was improving on a daily rate and I wasn’t doing anything to encourage that so it was likely another manifestation of the power I’d taken.

 Isshaul and Qyliah both insisted that I needed to show strength and control with the demons that were now under my command to squash any ideas that it would be easy for an ambitious demon to kill me and take what I now had. I was not the father of any of them so despite us being blood related, my grip on the clans was not as tight as it was when their fathers held them. They warned me that I’d likely have to kill several demons from both clans to not only eliminate trouble and possible threats to my life, but to show I was not to be trifled with. I didn’t like the idea of killing someone when my life wasn’t immediately threatened but I did see the wisdom of their words.

I thought I should’ve been more bothered by the idea of killing someone who’d done nothing to me than I was. I wondered if that lack of emotional response was one of the consequences of accepting demonic powers into me. If it was, I didn’t like it. I certainly didn’t want to become my father and the twins assured me that wouldn’t be the case. Regardless of how I felt myself subtly changing as I assumed control, I couldn’t give the power away if I’d wanted to. A voluntary transfer of power was time sensitive and had to be done within the hour of receiving the power or it became permanent. The only way it would leave my body now was in death as another demon stole it from me and I wasn’t keen on that course of action.

 “I’ve called you all here as Shard to announce some changes to the way things will be under my rule. I don’t care how things were before or how long they’ve been that way. These clans will run my way and if you don’t like, you’re free to leave any time you wish. If you have a problem with the way something is being handled, you come to me and we can discuss it. That’s not to say you’ll get what you want, but if you present valid reasons and a convincing argument, I may agree with you. Feel free to disagree with me but you may not openly defy me. My word, once given, is absolute. I believe I’m a fair man and I don’t intend to interfere in your regular lives and will make very little demands of you. It’s very likely that most of you won’t notice anything different with me as your Shard.

 “However, I will not tolerate rape in my households. This is not something I will negotiate on in any way. I will not obstruct games between consenting partners, but truly taking another against their wishes will result in severe and immediate punishment. False claims of rape will also be dealt with harshly.”

 An unhappy murmur started up around the room. The twins had warned me of that reaction but I was going to hold fast to that law. Apparently trading in sexual favours was common in my father’s household and it seemed to also be the norm in Xipilli’s. I was intimately acquainted with rape and there was absolute no way I’d allow it to continue now that I had the power to officially stop it. I didn’t delude myself into thinking it would totally cease, but hopefully, over time, the demons under me would realize that there was protection from that sort of thing now.

 “During preparations my father instigated that brought me to this point, I suffered at the hands of several demons. I made a promise to myself at the time that should the opportunity arise to kill them, I’d take it. That opportunity has now presented itself.”

 I let my hands shift to claws and pointed into the crowd, calling out the names Isshaul provided of the demons that’d been so gleefully cruel to me during the ritual. The crowd jostled and disgorged the three demons who’d taken such pleasure in hurting me. I descended the throne steps and approached them. One sneered at me and tried to rake me with his claws once I was close enough. He moved fast but all I needed to do was block his blow and grasp his arm with my clawed hand.

 Ice immediately coated his arm at my touch and he screamed in shock as I snapped it with a quick squeeze. I smacked my palm into his chest and dug my claws in. His howl of pain was abruptly cut off as ice sheathed him in seconds, radiating out from where my hand touched him. I pulled my hand back and punched him in the head with everything I had, which was a good bit more strength than before I became Shard. His head shattered into thousands of pieces and when his body hit the floor, it followed suit. I turned to the remaining two demons and knew the smile on my face was not reassuring in the least.

 It wasn’t meant to be.

 They spun around and tried to flee into the crowd of demons and I grinned viciously. I’d been warned about the possible escape attempt by the twins. The delight I felt at being able to exact revenge on my tormentors should’ve probably disgusted and frightened me but I only felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the coming vengeance. I shook free the light chains that had been wrapped around my arms and hidden under my wide sleeves. I caught the handles as they slithered down and shook the chains, the links tinkling merrily as they straightened. The heavy metal darts chimed as they hit the ground and confidence filled me. I flicked my wrists to send the chain darts into motion. The demons turned to face me, all avenues of escape cut off by the crowd of demons in the room.

 Frost streaked down the chains to coat the metal darts as I whirled them around my body. Absolute silence descended on the room as everyone watched the spinning display. Glittering arcs of snowflakes traced the movements of the darts before I sent them with deadly accuracy into the two demons. The demons screamed in shock and pain at the assault. Crystal flowers bloomed from the entry points in their chests and I yanked the darts free. Blood spurted and immediately froze in delicate sprays from the centres of the icy flowers.

 The demons shrieked and slapped at the bloody ice flowers and howled when that only resulted in their hands becoming covered in the delicate frost flowers as well. Their cries were abruptly cut off mid-way as they froze in place. I spun the darts once more and snapped them at the frozen demons. They exploded in a shower of snowflakes that swirled gently down onto the demons in the crowd. I kept the darts moving in complex patterns around my body as I spoke.

 “Day after day I was being used by people and I sometimes felt like there was no way out. But I refused to let them break me or bring me down. I was stronger than that. I chose to set myself free and I’m letting you all know that while I’m not fully demon as all of you are, I am so much more than I appear to be.

 “I am a storm and I will unleash that when provoked. This was not a display of temper. This was retribution for wrongs done me. If I should lose my temper, run and hope that you escape my wrath because it will be fiercesome to behold. It won’t matter in the least to me if I level this stronghold to the ground and turn each and every one of you into drifts of snow piled high in the ruins.”

 I let the darts fall to the floor with a clatter and turned to walk back to the throne; my throne now. The chain darts purposefully dragged across the floor behind me, the slithering and scraping a not-so-subtle warning that I was prepared to defend myself if need be. I sat uncontested on the throne, a little amazed that no demon had leapt at my back. The twins had said to make the executions I planned a spectacular display of power and that no demon would immediately challenge me. I believed that I’d shown I could kill without hesitation both with and without a weapon in a very memorable way. Hopefully, that was enough.

 Word of what I’d done to Xipilli and then my father had already travelled through the stronghold and the demons of that clan were very wary of me. The demons of my fathers’ clan needed to see what I could do and realize that I had no problems being brutal when necessary. Using my ice hands was also an excellent way to prove that it was no exaggerated story of what I could and would do. I suddenly had great empathy for the Frost Elf king. Ruling was not easy and I’d only just started.


	15. Absolute Zero 15

** Absolute Zero 15 **

I walked through the Frost Elf capitol and felt like I’d been gone far more than a week or two. Everything had changed for me. My father was dead by my hands, literally, and I now ruled two demon clans even though I felt woefully inadequate for the job. I had still unknown demonic power at my disposal and that made me less of a Frost Elf, something I wasn’t very pleased about. I was fairly certain there were some in my newly acquired clans that were going to try and kill me to steal the power I now had. My mother was going to be livid.

 That last one scared me the most as her temper was legendary.

 I walked into the palace and asked for an audience with the king. In a very short time I was shown to a private sitting room where the king sat. I bowed and wondered about what the protocol now was for me. I wasn’t a monarch like the man in front of me but neither was I just a common man trying to become a scholar. I supposed a chieftain was the closest description of what I was but that was still below a king. Did I remain standing? Did I take a seat without permission? Did I gesture that I’d like to sit and wait for permission?

 I almost wished I’d allowed the twins to come with me. They wouldn’t have known what I should do either but at least I’d have felt like I wasn’t quite so alone. The king told me to sit, thankfully ending the mental debate I was having with myself. He gave me a shrewd look before speaking.

 “A third of the Stone Giant army was buried in a massive rock slide almost a week ago. Easily half of their army is now sick with something that makes them as weak as newborn fawns and about as co-ordinated if they try doing anything more complicated than crawling. They can’t even maintain their balance to walk without staggering never mind fight. They’re retreating as quickly as they can, which is very slowly given the poor condition of so many soldiers. I assume all of that is because of you fulfilling the deal with your father.”

 I nodded. “Our deal is thankfully done. Things happened during that culmination that changed the status quo dramatically.”

 “This change isn’t going to be a problem for Frost Elves, is it?” the king asked warily.

 “Not as far as I can see. I killed the demon my father wanted me to and handed him the power he craved. I then killed my father.”

 “Excellent,” beamed the king. He was aware of the machinations of my father that had set the Stone Giants on the path of war with the Frost Elves.

 “While I’m thrilled that my father is dead, I lost my temper at the time and that’s what led to my killing him then. In doing so, I stole back not only the power I’d transferred to him from the other demon, but I stole my father’s power as well. By demonic succession rights, I now have their power in both a physical and metaphysical sense. I am the Shard, a chieftain if you will, of two demon clans which are now combined under my rule. I am also, apparently, even more Ice Demon now than I am Frost Elf.”

 The king looked at me in surprise for several seconds before a calculating look entered his eyes. I got a distinctly uneasy feeling in my belly and I tensed the tiniest bit. The last time the king had looked at me as he now was, he’d commanded me to accept my father’s offer of instruction to control my hands knowing the price I’d pay for that was use my body sexually. I was fairly certain the king wouldn’t make any sexual demands of me as, to the best of my knowledge, he didn’t find men arousing but I was suddenly wary of what he would demand of me.

 “How many demons do you have in these clans you now control?”

 “Roughly three hundred in total. Apparently that’s considered quite a large clan among demons. Why?” I asked cautiously as the bad feeling in me grew.

 “We have a wonderful opportunity laid at our feet once again thanks to you,” the king said with relish. “We can put a permanent end to current and future trouble from the Stone Giants with the aid of the demons you control. They are far faster, stronger and much harder to kill than Frost Elves. We wouldn’t need to sacrifice gods only know how many Frost Elf lives to annihilate the Stone Giants once and for all if we used the demons instead of Frost Elf soldiers. With that many demons at my disposal, we’d crush the Stone Giants into dust in a matter of days. This is an unbelievable boon, Khale.”

 I stared at the king, my brain not wanting to process what he was proposing. It wasn’t just that he wanted to slaughter an enemy already fleeing but that he wanted to use the demons I controlled to do it, likely leading to the unnecessary deaths of said demons. I had no great and abiding love for the demons, but I was now their leader through my own actions and I was responsible for their well-being. I must have misunderstood the king.

“The three hundred I mentioned include children,” I started.

 “That’s fine. Even hardened soldiers hesitate to kill children. We can use that to our advantage. Send in the children first and use them to lull the enemy into thinking nothing suspicious is going on. Then strike hard and fast when they’re not expecting it,” the king said, sounding like he was warming to the idea more and more as each word left his mouth.

 “I’m not going to ask my demons to send their children into battle,” I stated firmly, shocked that the king would even suggest such a thing. “The chances of the children being injured or killed is ridiculously high. Not to mention it’s a completely immoral thing to do.”

 The king narrowed his eyes at me. “I’m not asking, Khale. I’m telling you what you’ll do. You do want to keep our people safe from another incident like this don’t you?”

 “I want the Frost Elves to be safe, yes, but the safety of the demons in my clan is my responsibility now and I take that responsibility seriously. As Shard, I need to think of the demons first and what’s best for them.”

 “Very commendable, but your first loyalty must lie with Frost Elves. I am your king and when I give you a command, it is to be obeyed. Sacrifices must be made.”

 Anger started to swirl through me. I’d made greater sacrifices than anyone had a right to ask of a person. I’d allowed my own father to repeatedly rape me several times a week for months in the name of helping my people. I’d allowed siblings to rape me and torture my privates in the name of further helping my people. I’d even gone so far as to allow my father to give me over into sexual slavery for an unknown period of time to someone who was either my uncle or even possibly my grandfather to decisively put an end to a war. I had made far more sacrifices of a deeply personal nature than was reasonable.

 “I’m sorry, but I don’t think it’s wise or logical to pursue a fleeing army that’s already been defeated. Monitor them as they retreat most certainly, but they’ve been routed so there’s no need to attack them further. I refuse to use the demons of my clan as you’re demanding.”

 The king rose from his seat and loomed over me. “You’re treading very close to treason, Khale. Because of the good you’ve done for us in this war, I’m going to give you the opportunity to rephrase your answer.”

 I stood as well, taller than the king by several inches, and refused to let him intimidate me. A much as I was afraid of the results of what I was about to do, I knew I couldn’t set a precedence of allowing another ruler dictate how I ruled. I highly doubted standing firm against the king of the Frost Elves was the last time I’d need to hold to what I believed was right for my demon clan.

 “I don’t rule over a kingdom as large as you do, but I am the leader of what is considered a sizable demon clan. I am owed some respect for that. I am Shard Khale and you are to address me as such from this point forward. I came to speak to you today out of courtesy from one ruler to another and not out of a sense of duty to Frost Elves or you personally.

 “As I stated previously, I’m more Ice Demon than Frost Elf now and it could then be argued that my loyalties now lie with them because of that. I forcibly took the position of Shard and it is not something I can give up now without severe penalties I’ve no desire to pay. I am their ruler and I must do as I see fit for their safety and survival. Unfortunately for your plans, that doesn’t include sending them to die in a war they have no stake in.

 “I had hoped that there could be friendly relations between the Frost Elves and Ice Demons but that won’t be the case if you insist on trying to usurp my position as Shard for your own agenda. The Ice Demons are mine and mine alone. They are not yours by proxy through me. I’ll be taking my leave now since it seems we have nothing further to discuss.”

 “I will have you arrested for treason,” the king threatened in a low voice as I walked to the door.

 I stopped with one hand on the door knob and turned to face the king.

 “Treason, as defined, is any attempt to overthrow the government or impair the well-being of a state to which one owes allegiance and additionally is the crime of giving aid or comfort to the enemies of one’s government. Neither I nor my actions meet the requirements of the definition.

 “I am the Shard of an Ice Demon clan and am refusing what I believe is an unreasonable request by another ruler that would result in the senseless deaths of my people. The Ice Demons are not the enemy of the Frost Elves and even if they were, as Shard, it is my duty to stand for and with my people. The Ice Demon that did instigate aggression against the Frost Elves has been put to death by me personally for his actions.

 “I have done everything in my power to help the Frost Elves in the war against the Stone Giants. If full details of what I’ve done for the Frost Elves were to be made public, I’m certain that it would be seen as my having gone above and beyond what is considered reasonable aid. I have also brought the one who caused all the misery to justice. You have no right to try and hold me for treason.

 “A word of caution. I would advise against any retaliation regarding my decision. I’ve discovered that I have quite a temper when provoked and I would make sure that temper was directed at the appropriate individual. Things could become very unpleasant. You have seen what I was capable of before I became Shard. I am so much more now. As I warned my clan, I am a storm and I do not have a problem unleashing that storm when attacked.”

I left the room, my insides quaking with anger and fear and immediately headed for the medical wing. I needed to speak to both Chusi and Razmig. I was sure that I’d only be able to speak to one of them before word from the king would reach them. Chusi was closest so I went to him first. He looked up in surprise and pleasure when he saw me but something in my expression must’ve warned him all was not well. I paraphrased all that had gone between me and the king and my shoulders slumped at the enormity of what I’d done. I’d basically renounced my heritage as a Frost Elf to align myself as an Ice Demon and threatened the king with grave bodily harm if he tried anything.

 My father was certainly getting the last laugh on this turn of events.

 “I... I don’t think I’ll be welcome back here, Chusi. I did what I believe is right for my demon clan, but it made the king very angry and I not-so-subtly threatened him. I hold people’s lives in my hands. I can literally choose if they live or die. Yes, my becoming Shard was an accident but it was my actions that caused it to happen so I now need to live up to my responsibilities and do what’s best for my clan regardless of my wants. You understand don’t you? I did the right thing didn’t I?” I asked, needing reassurance from someone I trusted and who’s opinion I valued.

 “What you did was not easy, Khale. The easy thing to do would have been to go along with what the king wanted. You’d have been praised by the king and your contribution to the war would’ve been lauded but you would’ve felt incredible guilt at sending all those people to die senselessly.

 “You have great empathy, Khale, but you’re also not ruled by your heart. I’ve always told you that you’re a very brave individual. You made a difficult decision for the good of the people under you and stuck to it despite the negative impact it’s going to have on you personally. You’re going to make a fine leader.”

 I looked at Chusi and felt my eyes sting with tears. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair as I cried on his shoulder. I wasn’t even sure why I was crying but it felt like a dam had burst inside me and everything from the past week was coming out in a great emotional torrent. I was very proud of myself when my hands didn’t even give me a twinge changing and remained completely normal. I felt immeasurably better after the release of tears and sniffled like a child. Chusi handed me a tissue to blow my nose, which I gratefully accepted.

 “I don’t suppose you’d want to come with me to my stronghold?” I asked with a watery smile.

 “I’m sure you know I can’t do that, Khale,” Chusi said with regret as he squeezed my hand.

 “I know, but I had to ask,” I said with a sigh. “You’ll always be welcome in my stronghold as long as I hold power. I’m formally extending you an open invitation as the Shard of the Bitter-Frost Gorge Ice Demon clan to come anytime you’d like. Should you ever need shelter or asylum, it will be granted. I hope you can find the time to visit me now and again. I’m going to miss you terribly.”

 “I will visit, Khale. Regardless of what the king has pushed you into doing, I’m still your friend and he can’t keep me from staying your friend,” Chusi said firmly. “I’m pretty sure that I can speak for Razmig when I say that he’ll give you the same answer.”

 “Of course I will,” said Razmig as he closed Chusi’s office door and strode over to us.

 Chusi released me and I turned wide eyes on Razmig. He pulled me from my seat and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply. I clung to him and fought the urge to cry again. I loved both of them, and not only because of what they did with me to satisfy my kinks. I loved them as staunch friends first and my dominants second. I would’ve been crushed if I’d been shut out of their lives.

 “Now, what’s this I hear about you telling off the king and becoming a king yourself?” Razmig asked with a smile as he rubbed a thumb soothingly over my cheekbone.

 I went through the short version of events again for Razmig and he echoed Chusi’s words of confidence and support, which made me feel worlds better. I asked Razmig the same thing I asked Chusi and as expected, Razmig declined coming to live with me in my new home. Like Chusi, he also said that he’d visit me and wouldn’t let the king stop him.

 “I do have a question and something to tell you both,” I said a little nervously.

 Razmig sat in a chair facing Chusi and pulled me to sit in his lap. I relaxed feeling utterly safe and protected. I hoped I didn’t sound stupid with my question but I thought it was a valid concern. I also hoped that the other thing I wanted to tell them wouldn’t make them angry since I wasn’t sure how to say what I needed to properly.

 “Because I’m now Shard, should I let others dominate me in the bedroom? Will that be seen as some sort of weakness on my part? Would it be considered inappropriate because of my position to let someone of lesser rank tell me what to do in the bedroom and control my pleasure? What about letting someone spank me or give me sexual pain? I enjoy being submissive and giving control of my body and needs to my partner. I like it when I’m treated as an object that exists only to please them. I don’t think I’d be happy in a dominant role. I’d probably find it upsetting. Actually, just thinking about assuming the dominant role in sex is upsetting.”

 “I’m not sure why you’re asking this because you have to know that we’d never discuss what we do with you with anyone unless you said it was okay. I don’t know how demon culture views sexuality so I can’t answer how they’d see your preference to be submissive,” Chusi said.

 “Khale, what aren’t you telling us?” Razmig asked in a firm voice that brought to mind pleasurable encounters.

 “It’s just....” I sighed. “I have twin half-brothers, Isshaul and Qyliah, and they’ve been a great help and support to me. They’ve sworn blood allegiance to me and that’s a huge deal for a demon. They were part of the ritual that initially boosted my healing ability and they were also part of the plan my father had to get us into the stronghold I now rule.

 “I’ve had sex with them and it was very pleasurable even if it was under the direction of our father. They played dominant to my submissive to get us accepted into the stronghold and the things we did pushed so many of my kink buttons hard. Did you know it was possible to have two penis’ into your rectum at the same time? I didn’t but once I experienced that....” I drew in a deep breath and prayed that I wasn’t about to hurt or repulse two of the most important people in my life with my desires.

 “I want to continue having sex with them with them as my dominants if they agree. I enjoy the attention of two men at once and I find it utterly thrilling to have them use me at the same time in a variety of ways. I know they’re my brothers and I’m probably far more perverse than either of you thought because I don’t care about them being my siblings. They give me intense pleasure and satisfy my need to be submissive as well as my desire for multiple partners at once. I don’t know if it makes it worse or better to know that they’re long time lovers and that they’ll likely say yes to playing with me as I need.

 “There’s more. I know I’m probably going to say this very badly, but I don’t know just how to phrase it right. I love you both but it’s not a handfasting sort of love. I love you as friends and as my dominants but not in the way I should if I wanted to commit myself to a lover. The two of you are very important to me and while I love you both dearly, I’m not in love with either of you and I don’t want to upset you by taking other partners into my body when it’s not something I’m being ordered to do.”

 I held myself stiffly in Razmig’s lap and wondered briefly if I should move. Razmig’s arms tightened around me as if sensing I’d bolt and he kissed my temple before he spoke in a soft voice.

 “I know you don’t love me in that way, Khale, and that’s all right. As harsh as it sounds, I don’t love you that way either. You’re a wonderful friend and an amazing submissive and I love you very much in those capacities. I had a special someone but they died several years ago and I haven’t felt ready to open my heart that way to anyone yet.”

 “I know you understand that even if you loved me as a lover, it would be a one-sided thing,” said Chusi with a gentle smile. “I actually do have a partner that I love very deeply. She’s a wonderful woman and I thank the gods every day to have her in my life. With that being said, I hope you do know that like Razmig, I also love you as a friend as well as a delightful submissive but not as a lover.”

 I sagged with relief in Razmig’s arms. I’d been worried that Razmig might have deeper feelings for me and that Chusi might’ve thought that I was holding out for him because of my saying I loved them at various times when we were together. I also didn’t want either of them thinking I was some fickle creature who flitted from partner to partner without a care for how others felt. I was truly fortunate to have people like Chusi and Razmig in my life. Razmig tipped my face up and a teasing grin was on his lips.

 “I might be a little jealous of these twins also dominating you but I suppose if I can share that duty with Chusi to a degree, I could share it with these men as well. It’ll likely be very arousing to watch others put you through your paces. I admit to being intrigued with the idea of having you bring multiple men to release while being denied your own.”

 I stared at Razmig with wide-eyes at what he was saying. Did he truly mean he’d watch and even participate if the twins were playing with me? He nodded at the question in my eyes and I sucked in a startled breath before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Chusi snickered and commented that while he wouldn’t participate in the fucking, he’d like to watch three men dominate me completely. My penis rose at the thought and I gave a little hip wriggle of pleasure at feeling Razmig also become erect against my hip.

 “Out of curiosity, Khale, are you planning on keeping the piercings that your father gave you?” Razmig asked as he palmed my stiff member.

 A tiny moan escaped my throat and I pushed my hips up into his hand before answering.

 “I seriously thought of taking them out because of how I got them and who put them there. But I decided not to because I actually enjoy them a great deal during sex. I changed the original jewellery my father put in to something I picked out and I’m quite happy with them. I’d offer to show you two the new rings but I’ve probably overstayed my welcome in the city as it is and I’ve yet to see my mother or grandfather. Consider viewing my new decorations an incentive to visit me soon,” I said with a laugh as I wriggled from Razmig’s lap.

 I was barely on my feet before I was spun around and yanked down over Razmig’s knees. I had time for a startled squawk before the hem of my robe was tossed over my head and a hand came down on my upturned bottom in two hard, quick strikes, one to each buttock, before I was set on my feet. My bottom stung a little, but not as much as it should have from the force Razmig used. I assumed my pain tolerance had increased and a thread of pure excitement wound through me at the thought of testing and discovering my new limits. Razmig cupped my groin through my robe and gave my testis a firm squeeze making me breathless in delight at the subtle pain.

 “Chusi and I will visit soon and when we do, while we’re in the privacy of your rooms, you will remain naked at all times. Understood?”

 I nodded, anticipation zipping through me at his words and actions.

 “It’s been a while since your last regular exam, Khale, so you’ll need a thorough one when we see you next. Because we likely can’t get away regularly, it would be in your best interests for us to teach your brothers how to perform regular exams to make sure you stay in good health. I’ll bring the necessary tools for them and leave them with them so there’ll be no excuses to avoid regular examinations,” Chusi said in a business-like voice as Razmig fondled my privates.

 I suddenly felt weak in the knees at the idea of the twins being shown how to give me an enema or how to properly insert a catheter. I licked my lips in anticipation at them using a speculum to open my anus wide to examine me. I breathed a touch faster at the idea of taking their hand inside me during such an exam. I thought I was going to hyperventilate at the plan of all four men doing that to me during the training exam. I put out a hand to Razmig’s shoulder to steady myself and he chuckled, a knowing look in his eyes.

 He pulled me down for a sweet kiss and handed me off to Chusi for a warm hug before the two of them all but pushed me out the door so I could see my mother and grandfather before the king set the city guard on me and had me escorted from the city. I went, my heart feeling much lighter than it had in days.

 I’d ask my mother and grandfather to come with me to my stronghold. I doubted they would because of the responsibilities they had in Frost Elf society, but I wanted them to know they would always be welcome and that I loved them dearly. Then I’d head home and ask Isshaul and Qyliah if they’d do me the honour of being my dominants. If they said yes, and I was fairly certain they would, I’d tell them about Chusi and Razmig’s plans for me when they came and hoped they’d agree to play like that, too.

 For all that my life was heading in a direction I’d never anticipated in my wildest imaginings, I was suddenly feeling a lot better about my new role as Shard and the things that thankfully wouldn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khale's story continues in Absolute Destiny, which is currently a WIP. I may post what's written of that (roughly 130K) but I work on it sporadically due to other writing projects and commitments as well as needing to squeeze in the time to write between the day job and life in general.
> 
> For those curious as to what Khale looks like beyond what he's described as in this story, I have him as a ball-jointed-doll. Go here if you want to see him (hopefully the link works): https://www.flickr.com/photos/156635365@N07/40362536083/in/dateposted-public/


End file.
